Harry Potter and the False Children
by Davi Jones
Summary: Harry Potter, the True Boy-Who-Lived. He left his home at the age of ten. For four years, he has travelled the globe, using only his wits and strength, to survive. He has been found. A chain of events has begun and no one is sure what is going to happen. Especially Dumbledore [ This is a Wrong Boy-Who-Lived story. I know its cliche, but here it is. Hope you enjoy the story :) ]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was July 31st, 1991. A figure sat on a rooftop, fingering a white envelope. The figure glared at the letter in his hand.

"My Hogwarts letter," the figure muttered as he continued to finger the letter in his hand.

"(What are you going to do about it?)" a silver snake asked as it slithered next to the boy.

"(I don't know)," the figure answered as he stood up," I honestly didn't think that the school owl would be able to find me."

"(You are in England)," the snake pointed out.

"(That's a good point)," the figure replied, stretching his body. He then turned his head to see the rising sun.

"(It would be good to learn magic)," the figure said.

"(But then you will be forced to go back to them)," the snake pointed out. The boy frowned as he thought about this.

"(What do you think I should do?)" the figure asked. The snake slithered up Harry's leg to his shoulder.

"(It is your decision)," the snake answered," (Anywhere you go, I will follow.)"

"(Thanks)," the figure responded as he watched the sunrise.

* * *

 **Flashback**

In a mansion, there stood a lonely boy. He glared at a birthday party in front of him. It was his twin brother's birthday. Everyone was celebrating his birthday. Unknown to the boy, tears streamed down his face as he watched his father, mother, brother, and sister once again forget about him.

"Master," the boy heard a voice say behind him," You're crying again." The boy looked surprised before wiping off the tears.

"Thanks," the boy replied, turning around to see a house elf.

"Of course, Master," the house elf responded. The boy walked away from the scene.

"Today's the day," the boy stated. The house elf looked at the boy in surprise.

"Are you sure, Master?" the house elf asked. The boy nodded his head.

"For years, they have neglected me," the boy replied as he walked up a flight of stairs with the house elf following him. The boy then slammed open a door before entering.

"If they don't want me," the boy stated," Then, I will leave."

"But Master," the house elf responded," How will you survive?" The boy turned his head, smirking.

"I have your book, don't I," the boy replied, showing off a worn-out book.

"But that can't be enough, Master," the house elf pointed out," A book can only teach you so much." The boy shrugged as he walked over to his closet.

"I managed to master my wandless magic and apparation," the boy responded as he pulled out a black hoodie. He slipped it on before turning to the house elf. He noticed the tears, falling down the elf's face.

"Don't cry, Tinky," the boy smiled as he walked over to the house elf.

"B-B-B-But Master," the house elf cried as she wiped her face.

"This is goodbye," the boy stated," Tell the others my thanks." The house elf nodded her head.

"TINKY," the two of them heard someone shout. The boy looked at the house elf.

"Do your duty," the boy said. The house elf nodded her head.

"Good luck, Master," the house elf stated before disappearing. The boy then frowned. He looked around at the room before leaving and coming the door behind him. He made his way downstairs and looked at the birthday once more. He saw the happy faces on everyone's faces. He clenched his fists in anger before turning away. He then walked out of the front door. He walked to the front yard before turning his head around to the mansion.

"This is goodbye," the boy muttered before disappearing from the front yard.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"So it's been two years since that day," the figure muttered.

"(Have you made your decision?)" the snake asked.

"(Yeah)," the figure answered as he walked over to the edge of the building. Looking at the envelope in his hand, the figure stood silent.

"(I wonder if they miss me)," the figure muttered.

"(If they did, it would be too late)," the snake replied.

"(True)," the figure agreed as he let go of the envelope.

"(So it's been six months since I hatched you from that egg, Tom)," the figure stated, turning around.

"(Yes)," the snake known as Tom replied. The two then disappeared. The letter slowly fell to the ground. In golden ink, three words could be seen written on it:

 _Harry James Potter_


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Harry James Potter was walking down the street of London, smoking a cigarette. It has been three years since he received his Hogwarts letter. Harry was tall with long black hair and eyes as green as the killing curse. He wore a simple black jacket, grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with shades. Tom was cold around his left arm hidden by his jacket. Harry continued to walk until he reached a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked around before waving a hand in front of his face. Harry's appearance instantly changed into a twenty-year old brown-haired man with blue eyes. He opened the pub, cigarette still in his mouth.

"Hey Evans," the barkeeper, Tom, greeted.

"Hey Tom," Harry replied as he walked to the counter.

"How are you?" Tom asked as Harry sat down.

'I'm good," Harry answered," Pass me a bottle of fire whisky." Tom nodded his head as he moved to grab a bottle for Harry. Harry played with the cigarette in his mouth as he waited.

"So have you done anything interesting?" Tom asked as he poured Harry a cup of fire whisky.

"Not really," Harry answered as he grabbed the cup and snuffing out his cigarette," I've just been here and there." Tom nodded his head.

"That's good," Tom replied as he poured himself a cup of fire whisky.,

"What's the word around the pub?" Harry asked. Tom smirked before taking a sip of his drink.

"There's a rumour going that something is happening at Hogwarts," Tom informed Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow in response.

"Really?" Harry replied," Though, it's not surprising." Tom nodded his head in agreement.

"With the Chamber of Secrets and Sorcerer's Stone fiasco the past three years, I'm surprised they're planning to do something this year," Tom commented.

"That's our Ministry for you," Harry replied, taking a drink of his cup. Tom nodded his head in agreement.

"So how is the hunt the missing Potter?" Harry asked. Tom smiled.

"Ministry officials say that they have a trail," Tom answered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Harry questioned. Tom looked around before leaning towards Harry.

"Apparently, there has been a sighting of a person matching Harry Potter's description in Paris," Tom whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded his head. Tom then leaned back before finishing his drink in one gulp.

"I'm curious," Tom stated," Why are you so interested in the missing Potter?"

"It's not always that a noble house such as the Potter lose track of one of their own," Harry lied, shrugging," For a half-blood like me, it's amusing." Tom nodded his head in understanding. Harry then gulped his entire drink down.

"Well, it's been good talking to you," Harry stated as he stood up. He placed two gold coins onto the counter.

"I'm guessing you would like the bottle," Tom said. Harry nodded his head. Tom then handed the bottle to Harry. Harry grabbed it.

"See ya later," Harry said as he walked out of the bar. He breathed in the fresh air before walking away. As soon as he was sure he was safe, he snapped his fingers and his disguise disappeared.

"Whew," Harry sighed," Magic disguises are very exhausting."

"(That's because you're utilising elf magic without a magical focal point)," Tom whispered as he shifted itself on Harry's arm.

"(Seems like the lessons with Nichols paid off)," Harry replied as he turned a corner. Harry felt Tom tighten around his arm. He winced in pain as he lightly tapped his left arm.

"(Ok, ok)," Harry responded," (I'm sorry if I insulted you)."

"(Good)," Tom replied as Harry felt the pain fade. Harry then turned into a nearby alley. Making sure no one was around, Harry disappeared. He then appeared inside a decent apartment. Harry placed his bottle of scotch on a nearby desk before chucking his jacket onto a couch. Harry then took off his shoes before chucking them away. He crouched to allow Tom to slither off his arm.

"(What do you plan on doing today?)" Tom asked as he slithered over to the couch.

"(Watch TV and Drink)," Harry answered as he stood up.

"(That sounds boring)," Tom replied.

"(Everyday can't be interesting)," Harry responded as he grabbed his bottle of scotch before walking over to the couch. He then plopped down onto the couch before turning on the TV. He flicked through the channels as he took a gulp of his bottle.

"(Remember the Vietnam incident)," Tom said. Harry started laughing.

"(I remember)," Harry replied as he chose to watch the BBC channel," (It was a drug mission, wasn't it?)" Tom nodded his head.

"(We had to deliver a package of heroin to a contact in Vietnam)," Tom told," (But it was trap to lure us out)."

"(We had to fight for our lives that day)," Harry continued, smiling. Tom then whipped Harry with his tail.

"(OW)," Harry shouted," (What was that for?)"

"(It was your fault we were in that situation in the first place)," Tom reminded Harry," (If you weren't so drunk, we could have easily apparated away without risking out lives)." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"(I'm sorry)," Harry replied," (The party was amazing)." Tom just glared at Harry.

"(We're lucky that we managed to come out in one piece)," Tom responded.

"(Yeah, thanks to my skills)," Harry pointed out. Tom grumbled before looking at the TV.

"(What's on?)" Tom asked. Harry inspected the TV.

"(I think it's a documentary on Sumatran tigers)," Harry answered.

"(This should be interesting)," Tom replied. Harry just shrugged before taking another gulp of his bottle.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry stirred in his sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry drowsily opened his eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry turned himself over as he looked up at the ceiling.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Harry turned his head towards the door.

"OPEN UP," Harry heard someone order.

"Hnnnnnn," Harry groaned as he picked himself up.

"OPEN UP," Harry heard the person order again.

"(Who dares wake me up from my slumber?)" Tom growled as he opened his eyes.

"I don't know," Harry answered as he stumbled towards the door. He lazily looked through the peephole to see a group of people in black robes. Harry's eye widened as he understood who was outside the door.

"OPEN UP," Harry heard the shout again as he dashed towards Tom.

"(Tom, they're here)," Harry told Tom. Tom looked at Harry in alarm.

"(What do we do?)" Tom asked.

"(Give me a moment)," Harry answered as he slipped on his shoes and jacket.

"OPEN UP," Harry heard once again. Harry then dashed towards the door, waving his hand in front of his face setting up his disguise. He then unlocked the door before opening it.

"Hello," Harry greeted. The men and women looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," one of them responded," We thought we had the location of a person we're looking for."

"Who would that be?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter," the man answered," Would you know where he is?" Harry was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think I've heard of a Harry Potter," Harry lied," May you describe him to me?" The men and women looked at each other. Then, a woman stepped forward.

"He is a fourteen-year old boy with messy black hair and very green eyes," the woman described. Harry was once again silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope, I've never heard of him," Harry lied again. The men and women nodded their heads.

"Well, we're sorry for disturbing your time," one of them said.

"No problem," Harry replied," I hope you will this Harry Potter fellow."

"Thank you," the woman responded. Harry then closed the door. Waving his hand in front of his face, harry sighed in relief as his disguise disappeared.

"(Did it work?)" Tom asked. Harry nodded his head.

"(Yeah, it did)," Harry answered as he made his way to the couch," (That was not something I wanted to wake up to so early in the morning)."

"(Who would?)" Tom replied as he slithered next to Harry onto the couch," (So what should we do?)"

"(Leave, of course)," Harry answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"(To where?)" Tom asked," (The only reason we were living here is because our other apartments are under reconstruction."

"(Probably rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron)," Harry answered," (Tom will let us stay for a few nights as long as we pay. By then, we will probably think of something)." Tom was silent for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"(When do we leave?)" Tom asked. Harry then checked his watch.

"(In five minutes)," Harry answered as he stood up," (I have to grab out stuff)." Tom nodded his head before slithering away, harry walked over to his bedroom. He then walked to a section of the wall. Waving his hand over a certain section, the part of the wall disappeared to reveal a safe. Harry pressed his hand against the safe.

" **Reducio** ," Harry whispered before the safe started to shrink until it was an eighth of it's original size. Harry quickly stuffed the safe into his pocket before waving his hand over the section of the wall. The piece of the wall reappeared while Harry walked over to the living room.

"(Are you ready?)" Harry asked, only to see an old man sitting on a chair, waiting for him.

"Hello, Harry," the man greeted Harry. Harry didn't show any emotion as he stared at the man. He felt Tom slither up his leg.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded to know.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the man introduced himself," Headmaster of Hogwarts. Supreme Mugwump of the international Confederation of Wizards. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's titles.

"So you're him," Harry responded. The man known as Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"You're the one, who ruined my life," Harry growled as he felt his magic surge to his fingertips. He knew Dumbledore felt his magic, seeing Dumbledore discretely brandish his wand.

"I am truly sorry," Dumbledore responded as he stood up. Harry continued to glare at Dumbledore.

"So what are you here?" Harry asked.

"I've come to take you home," Dumbledore answered. Harry just looked at Dumbledore.

'You're kidding, right?" Harry replied. Dumbledore shook his head. The room was silent for a moment before Harry started to laugh.

"You want me to go back to my neglectful parents," Harry laughed, clutching his stomach. To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore wasn't taken back by his actions except he was met by a sad look in his eyes.

"It is for your safety," Dumbledore stated," Voldemort's followers have become more ambitious in their attacks. I fear that sooner or later they will find you."

"Then I will take care of them myself," Harry responded before disappearing, Harry then appeared onto the rooftop of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Got him," Harry exclaimed.

"That was impressive," a voice said behind Harry. Harry whipped around to see Dumbledore, smiling at him.

"Not many fourteen years can apparate at your age," Dumbledore commented. Harry clenched his teeth before disappearing again. This time he went all the way to Eiffel Tower.

"That should work," Harry said, breathing heavily.

"This is even more impressive," a familiar voice said behind him.

"Oh for f $k's sake," Harry responded as he turned around to see Dumbledore, still smiling at him.

"Most wizards can't apparate great distances like this," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm not like most wizards," Harry responded before disappearing once again. He appeared on top of the Taj Mahal. Panting, he leaned against the wall.

"(Are you ok?)" Tom asked Harry.

"(I'm fine)," Harry replied, wiping off the sweat on his forehead," (Just not used to travelling long distances like this)."

"You know all this apparating is not good for a young child like you," the voice said behind Harry. Harry turned his head to glare at a smiling Dumbledore.

"How long are you going to keep on following me?" Harry growled.

"My objective is to take you back to your family," Dumbledore answered," They are worried about you." Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, right," Harry replied before disappearing once again. Harry now appeared on top of the Statue of Liberty. Harry immediately turn around to see Dumbledore appear.

"They are worried about you," Dumbledore stated. Harry growled before disappearing once again. Time and time again, Harry would apparate to different parts of the world, hoping to lose Dumbledore, but each time, Dumbledore would find him and try to convince him to come back. Harry then appeared in the middle of Antarctica. The cold wind batter against Harry, but he didn't care. He had to do everything to try and get rid of Dumbledore. To his chagrin, Dumbledore appeared right behind him.

"Harry, please come back with me, Dumbledore pleaded," Your family misses you."

"SHUT UP," Harry shouted, letting his rage take control, as he turned around. Suddenly, magic enveloped the entire area. Dumbledore stepped back in surprise as he felt the overwhelming magic coat the area.

"FOR SEVEN YEARS, I HAD TO LIVE A FAMILY THAT IGNORED MY VERY EXISTENCE," Harry screamed as he walked towards Dumbledore. Fire started to appear around Harry as he walked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this sight.

"FOR SEVEN YEARS, I WATCHED AS THEY RAISED MY BROTHER AND SISTER WHILE CASTING ME ASIDE," Harry continued as the heat of fire started to rise in temperature.

"Harry, I understand your anger," Dumbledore responded.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DO," Harry shouted as the temperature of the heat skyrocketed, nearly scorching Dumbledore. Surprisingly, the ice underneath didn't melt.

"This had gone on long enough," Dumbledore muttered before aiming his wand at Harry. Harry, filled with rage, was barely able to react as a red spell flew through the air and hit Harry square in the chest. Harry went unconscious. The fire soon dissipated as Dumbledore loomed over the unconscious form of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry woke up with a jerk. He found himself in a white bed.

"(Tom)," Harry called out as he got up. He looked around to find himself in a strange room.

"(Harry)," Harry heard Tom respond. Harry turned his head to see Tom emerge from underneath his bed.

"(What happened?)" Harry asked.

"(That old man hit with a stupefy)," Tom answered as he slithered onto the bed. Harry then remembered what happened. Instantly, he checked for th safe in his pocket. Harry sighed in relief as he felt a small cube. Harry then got off the bed.

"(Where am I?)" Harry asked as he looked around.

"(I think you're a mansion)," Tom answered, still lying on the bed," (You've been unconscious for a day)."

"Hmmmmm," Harry responded," (Where's my stuff?)"

"(I don't know)," Tom answered," (Let's get out of here)." Harry nodded his head as he walked over to Tom. He moved his left arm to allow Tom to coil around it. He then walked over to the door before opening it. Harry was amazed to find himself in a large mansion.

"(This looks vaguely familiar)," Harry stated as he walked right.

"(How so?)" Tom asked.

"(I don't know)," Harry answered as he turned the corner. Then, the dup found themselves in a grand hall.

"Wow," Harry responded as he inspected the entire hall. Then, he saw a crest.

"(Oh, s $t)," Harry said as he recognised the crest.

"(What's wrong?)" Tom asked, alarmed.

"(I know where we are)," Harry answered as he pointed to the crest. Tom looked up at the crest.

"(That looks like the Po-)," Tom replied before recognising the crest," (OH)."

"(We have to get our of here)," Harry stated, turning around to see three adults looking at him. To the right, there stood Dumbledore. To his left, there stood a black-haired man and standing next to him, there stood a red-haired woman. Harry instantly recognised them.

"(Run)," Tom exclaimed. Harry nodded his head before disappearing. He appeared in the middle of a field. Harry panted.

"You shouldn't exhaust your magical core like that," Harry heard a voice say behind him. Instinctively, Harry disappeared once again. This time he appeared in the middle of the Sahara. He turned around to see Dumbledore appear, smiling at Harry.

"Would you stop following me?" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore answered," But I'm afraid you must go back to your parents." Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"Why should I?" Harry asked.

"It's for your own safety," Dumbledore answered," Death Eaters might try to use to threaten Charles." Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"So this is all about Charles. Why didn't you just say so," Harry responded," You're obviously looking out for me since I'm just a potential hostage for Voldemort to use to manipulate your precious Charles." Harry smirked as he saw Dumbledore lose his smile. Harry then disappeared. Harry appears in a dark alley. He quickly ran away. He turned around the corner and peeked back to see Dumbledore appear. He quickly ran off, certain that Dumbledore was looking around for him. As soon as he was certain that he was a good distance away. he apparated. He appeared in the middle of an empty street. Harry smirked as he turned around to see no one appear.

"(Did you lose him?)" Tom asked.

"(I think I did)," Harry answered as he started walking away.

"(That was intense)," Tom stated.

"(Yeah, it was)," Harry agreed as he turned the corner. Harry continued to walk in silence. He then pulled out the small safe.

"At least, this is still safe," Harry commented as he placed it back into his pocket. Harry then looked up at the sky to see a full moon.

"Where am I?" Harry muttered before turning his head to see a large castle. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the castle. Tom turned his head and was shocked at the sight of the castle.

"(Is that what I think it is?)" Tom asked.

"(Yep)," Harry answered to come face to face a figure with a hat on its head.

"Hello, Harry," the figure greeted," We have been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Harry questioned as he slowly backed away.

"It doesn't matter," the figure answered as it slowly approached Harry," Truth to be told I expected you to be here three years ago." Harry tried to apparate, but found himself unable to do so. Harry then did the only thing he could. He bolted. He ran as fast he could. Then, he looked behind him to see the figure following him. Then, he tripped. Harry managed to roll, but lay on the floor in pain. The figure then loomed over Harry. Harry could see the silhouette of the castle behind the figure. Harry's eyes widened as moon light reflected off the figure.

"Y-Y-Y-You," Harry stuttered.

"Yes," the figure replied," Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry James Potter."


	3. Chapter 2: Heir of Hogwarts

Harry looked at the figure in shock as it loomed over him.

"Y-Y-Y-You're not real," Harry stuttered as he stared at a figure devoid of any human features. The figure nodded its head.

"I am the Sorting Hat," the figure stated as it moved its hand to help Harry up.

"What's a Sorting Hat?" Harry asked, propping himself up with the help of the figure.

"I forget that you're not well-versed in the Wizarding world," the figure known as the Sorting Hat replied," All you have to know is that I possess the knowledge of four of the greatest wizards and witches in British history.' Harry just looked at the Hat.

"If you say so," Harry responded," So why were you chasing after me?"

"Because you were running away," the Hat answered. Harry glared at the Hat.

"Oh, you mean why did I want to speak to you," the Hat responded. Harry nodded his head.

"I came to convince you to attend Hogwarts," the Hat stated. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Harry asked.

"Because you are the Chosen One," the Hat answered. Harry looked at the Hat in surprise.

"No," Harry responded," That's Neville Longbottom and Charles Potter." The figure just looked at Harry.

"Ummmmmmmm," Harry replied," Are you staring at me?"

"Yes," the Hat answered," Sorry, I sometimes forget that this body doesn't have any human features like eyes." Harry just looked at the Hat.

"So anyway," the Hat replied," Do you seriously believe that those two are the Chosen Ones?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, shrugging," All my life I've been told that those two are the Chosen Ones." The Hat seemed to sigh.

"Donn't believe a word of what they say," the Hat replied. Harry just looked at the Hat.

"If you say so," Harry replied," I'm still not going to Hogwarts."

"I expected you to say that," the Hat responded.," So I have compiled a list of reasons why you should join Hogwarts." Harry just looked at the Hat.

"As if," Harry replied as he turned around to walk away from the Hat.

"I can help you find her," the Hat stated. Harry froze as he heard this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry replied as he continued walking.

"i know where she is," the Hat called out. harry froze once again before approving directly in front of the Hat.

"Tell me where she is," Harry growled, placing his hand around the Hat's throat.

"That doesn't work on me," the Hat replied," Remember not a real body." Harry just glared at the Hat before letting go. The Hat noted that Harry's eyes were now snake-like. It also noted that the snake and Harry seemed to pulse his magical energy.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded to know.

"I cannot tell you," the Hat answered. Harry hissed at the Hat.

"Tell me," Harry hissed.

"You are not ready," the Hat stated. Harry looked at the Hat, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked," I have mastered wandless magic, elf magic, apparation, and alchemy."

"That's impressive," the Hat responded," But it will not be enough to save her." Harry was silent for a moment. The Hat watched as Harry's eyes reverted back to normal and the magical energy dissipate into the air.

"At least, tell me who has her," Harry pleaded. The Hat stayed silent before nodding its head.

"You deserve to know who you're up against," the Hat agreed before turning its head to look at Harry," Death Eaters have her." Harry's eyes widened before growling. The Hat saw Harry's eyes turn snake-like. This time there was no magical energy pulsing out of Harry and Tom.

"Why am I not ready/" Harry asked.

"You may have mastered wandless magic, elf magic, apparation, and alchemy," the Hat answered," But you lack the basic magical knowledge." Harry looked at the Hat in surprise at this statement.

'Why would I need to know that?" Harry asked.

"Because it greatly improve your chance of saving her," the Hat answered. Harry was silent for a moment. His eyes changed back to normal again as he calmed down.

"I still don't see why I have to attend Hogwarts," Harry stated," I could easily join another school."

"That may be true," the Hat replied," But you forget I possess the knowledge of four of the greatest wizards in British history."

"So?" Harry responded," I doubt you're going to train me or something like that." The Hat was silent for a moment before Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"You are," Harry stated. The Hat nodded its head.

"But why?" Harry asked," I doubt it's because I'm the Chosen One."

"I'm training you because I saw the potential in you as I sifted through your brother's memories," the Hat stated," It was rather unfortunate that I couldn't train you, but it was probably for the best." Harry was silent for a moment.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to attend Hogwarts because you are bond to the place or something like that," the Hat nodded its head.

'What if I don't want train from you?" Harry asked. The Hat shrugged its shoulders.

"Then, you will never find her location," the Hat answered," You can spend the rest of your life, looking for her, as you perform meaningless jobs across the globe." Harry glared at the Hat before sighing.

'When do I start?" Harry asked. The Hat then magically made a white envelope appear in the air before handing it over to Harry. Harry grabbed it.

"Your list of equipment is inside that envelope," the Hat explained," As well as a letter to explain everything you need to know about Hogwarts."

"What am I going to about money?" Harry asked.

"Go to Gringott's," the Hat answered," Give them the third letter in that envelope. It will do the rest." Harry nodded his head.

'Is that all?" Harry asked. The Hat nodded its head.

"I will see you on September 1st," the Hat replied before walking over to the castle. Harry just looked at the departing figure.

"(Are you really going to Hogwarts?)" Tom asked. Harry looked at the envelope in his hand.

"(Yes)," Harry answered," (We finally have a lead on her)."

"(Yes)," Tom replied. Harry took one long look at the envelope in his hand.

"(At least, he didn't say anything about going back to my parents)," Harry commented.

"(That's true)," Tom replied as the duo vanished. To the distance, the Sorting Hat watched as Harry apparated. Four ghostly figures appeared behind the Hat.

"Is he the one?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the Hat answered," He will be the one to unite the four houses."

"We shall see," another replied before the for figures disappeared. The Hat seemed to sigh before turning around to continue its trek back to the castle.

* * *

 **At Diagon Alley**

Harry, wearing a jacket to hide Tom and shades to hide his eyes, stood in front of a giant building known as Gringotts. Harry was clutching the envelope in his hand tightly before walking into the building. To his surprise, he saw short, weird-looking people managing the place.

"These must be the goblins," Harry muttered as he walked towards the main desk.

"Excuse me," Harry called out to the goblin at the desk. The goblin looked up Harry.

"Yes," the goblin replied, in a snarky voice," How may I help you?"

"I'm suppose to give you this later," Harry answered as he opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter. He handed the letter to the goblin, who put on glasses. The goblin read the letter before looking at Harry in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, please come this way," the goblin ordered as he jumped off. Harry followed the goblin towards a door. The goblin opened the door to reveal a rather luxurious room, filled lavious furniture.

"Please wait here," the goblin instructed, moving aside to allow Harry to enter the room.

"Ok," Harry replied, unsteadily as he entered the room. He then heard the door slam behind him. Alone in the room, Harry decided to inspect the room.

"The goblins must be loaded," Harry commented as he examined the pieces of furniture in the room. Harry was inspecting a vase when he heard the door open behind him. He quickly turned around to see an old goblin, hobbling over to him.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin greeted, extending his hand," It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure meeting with you," Harry replied, shaking the goblin's hand," Mister?"

"Ragnuk," the goblin answered as he moved to the side," Please have a seat." Harry quickly plopped down on one of the lavious couches. The goblin known as Ragnuk sat across from Harry.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ragnuk asked.

"Not really," Harry answered," I was told by the Sorting Hat to come to Gringotts and give one of you a letter." Ragnuk nodded his head.

"The reason you're here is because the Sorting Hat seems to have deemed you a potential heir if Hogwarts," Ragnuk explained. Harry just looked at Ragnuk in silence.

"Huh?!" Harry responded," I thought Hogwarts was a school."

"It is," Ragnuk replied," It was the founders' wills that after their deaths to combine any of their assets connected to Hogwarts into a single account."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We do not know," Ragnuk answered," We were paid substantial money to make this happen and we did. However, no one has ever been able to claim the vault until now."

"I'm not going to bother asking why," Harry responded," But how am I the heir to Hogwarts?" Ragnuk then pulled out a folded letter. Putting on his reading glasses, he opened the letter.

"I'm just going to read the important bits of the letter to save time," Ragnuk stated. Harry nodded his head. Ragnuk cleared his throat before reading out the letter.

"Dear Ragnuk," Ragnuk read out," I wish to inform that I have found a potential heir to Vault 7. His name is Harry James Potter. As the representative of the original owners of Vault 7, I wish to bestow Harry unlimited access to his vault's galleons, sickles, and knuts. He is not allowed ownership of any land, stocks, or items until he is of age however. He is especially not allowed to utilize his political votes until I deem him ready. Please provide Harry with enchanted ring to determine whether or not he is worthy to become the heir to Hogwarts. Sincerely, the Sorting Hat." Ragnuk then looked up to see an ticked off Harry.

"When I find that Hat," Harry growled, looking at his hands," I'm going to rip his threads off." Ragnar just looked at Harry before clearing his throat. This caught Harry's attention.

"Sorry," Harry responded.

"That is ok, Mr. Potter," Ragnuk replied.

"Call me Harry," Harry responded," Mr. Potter makes me sound way older than I want to be." Ragnuk nodded his head.

"Do you know what comes next?" Ragnuk asked. Harry nodded his head.

"I have to put on this ring to test whether or not I'm worthy," Harry answered. Ragnuk nodded his head before pulling out a ring. It was a simple multi-colored ring with an emerald, ruby, topaz, and lapis on four sides of the ring. Harry was stunned by the beauty of the ring. Ragnuk noticed the look go awe on Harry's face.

"Do you like my craftsmanship?" Ragnuk asked. Harry turned his head to look at Ragnuk.

"You made that!" Harry responded. Ragnuk nodded his head.

"This is my finest piece of work," Ragnuk stated as he motioned for Harry to come towards him. Harry stood up as he walked over to Ragnuk.

"Give my your dominant hand," Ragnuk ordered. Harry lifted his right arm towards Ragnuk.

"The test will begin as soon as I place this ring on your thumb," Ragnuk told Harry," Are you ready?" Harry nodded his head before Ragnuk slipped the ring into his thumb. Harry felt a surge of magic flow through his body.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH," Harry screamed as the magic overloaded his body before darkness enveloped his vision.

* * *

Harry found himself in a dark room. He looked around to see blackness everywhere.

"Where am I?" Harry muttered," Last time I checked, I was in Gringotts with that old goblin." Harry then noticed that he wasn't feeling anything from his left arm. He lifted up his jacket sleeve to see that Tom was no longer could around his arm.

"(TOM)," Harry shouted as he looked around for his companion.

"You won't find him here," a voice said. Harry looked around.

"Who's there?" Harry called out.

"I am the ring," the voice answered. Harry continued to look around to find the source of the voice.

"Is this a test for something?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the voice answered," I have seen your life. At a critical moment of your life, you have shown traits of each house in Hogwarts."

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"Bravery," the voice answered as the word bravely appeared in red.

"Loyalty," the voice continued as the word loyalty appeared in yellow.

"Intelligence," the voice continued as the word intelligence appeared in blue.

"Ambition," the voice finished as the word ambition appeared in green.

"So what?" Harry responded," I'm pretty sure everyone has shown these qualities." Suddenly, four animals appeared underneath each word. A lion was curled underneath the word bravery. A badger was scratching itself underneath the world loyalty. An eagle was flying underneath the word intelligence. A silver snake similar to Tom hissed underneath the word ambition.

"Pick one," the voice instructed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Pick your house," the house clarified.

"Ohhhhh," Harry understood," So each animal and word represents a house of Hogwarts."

"Yes," the voice confirmed.

"So, if I remember correctly," Harry replied," The lion represents Gryffindor. The badger represents Hupplepuff. The eagle represents Ravenclaw. And the snake represents Slytherin."

"Yes," the voice confirmed again," Now, pick one."

"Ok," Harry replied before frowning.

"Oh, crap," Harry thought to himself," I can't pick one." He looked over to the lion.

"Being brave is good," Harry muttered to himself," But it only works to a certain extent. You can't be brave for everything." He then turned his head to the badger.

"The same goes for loyalty," Harry continued to mutter to himself," You can't be loyal all the time." He then turned his head to the eagle.

"Intelligence will get you far in life," Harry commented," But you can't always rely purely on your intelligence." He then turned his head to the snake.

"Ambition gives life a purpose," Harry stated," But sometimes, we lose sight of what's important to achieve our goal." Harry looked up. He then turned his head to look at each animal.

"Have you made your decision?" the voice asked.

"I haven't," Harry answered," Each word is good to live your life by, but you need a balance. I cannot choose."

"You have passed," the voice stated before the area started to shift. Harry felt the ground shake as light filled the area, blinding him. Harry found himself in a white room with the animals in front of him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You have passed," the animals seemed to say in unison.

"What?!" Harry responded, surprised.

"To be heir of Hogwarts, you must have the traits of all four houses," the lion stated.

"Traits you clearly possess," the badger continued.

"However, it wasn't enough," the eagle continued.

"We needed to see if you favoured one trait above the rest," the snake finished.

"And the fact that I didn't choose one?" Harry asked.

"Means you value every trait equally," the animals answered in unison.

"So that's why I passed," Harry responded. The animals nodded their heads.

"Ragnuk will tell you the rest," the snake stated. Darkness then enveloped Harry's vision.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He found himself standing.

"I take it you passed," Harry heard Ragnuk say. Harry looked at Ragnuk.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, looking at the ring on his thumb. Ragnuk smiled.

"Take a seat," Ragnuk ordered. Harry sat down on the couch.

"As you know, you have unlimited access to the money in Vault 7," Ragnuk stated. Harry nodded his head.

"But I don't have access to anything else," Harry continued. Ragnuk nodded his head.

Though, it won't matter," Ragnuk replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because to become Lord of Hogwarts, you need find to find the four familiars," Ragnuk answered. Harry looked at Ragnuk, confused. Ragnuk then pulled out a piece of paper before handing it over to Harry. Harry grabbed it.

"To become Lord of Hogwarts," Harry read," The heir must find four familiars. A lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake. Only when you find all four, you will become Lord Hogwarts." Harry looked up at Ragnuk.

"This sounds like a stupid condition," Harry stated," I don't even know what a familiar is."

"A familiar is a pet that you have a magical bond with," Ragnuk explained.

"Oh," Harry responded," Alos, how am I suppose to find four familiars?" Harry noticed the smile on Ragnuk's face.

"You've already found one," Ragnuk stated. Harry looked at Ragnuk in surprise. Ragnuk then pointed to Tom.

"Your snake is a familiar," Ragnuk pointed out. Harry looked at Tom in surprise.

"I'm going to guess how you found your snake," Ragnuk continued," You were walking around and felt an attraction towards a certain area. You walked and found the snake."

"That's right," Harry replied, shocked," Except Tom was an egg." Ragnuk nodded his head.

"That is how you will find your other familiars," Ragnuk said, smiling. Harry was silent for a moment before realising something.

"That means that I was suppose to become the heir of Hogwarts since birth," Harry pointed out. Ragnuk nodded his head.

"It seems like you were destined to become the heir to Hogwarts," Ragnuk agreed," So would you like to visit your vault?"

"Sure," Harry replied. Ragnuk and Harry then stood up.

"I will call for a goblin to take you to your vault," Ragnuk stated before snapping his fingers. Then, the door opened to reveal the same goblin from before.

"Come visit me anytime if you wish to talk about your account," Ragnuk said.

"Thanks," Harry replied," Have a good day." Harry then turned around, missing the surprised look on Ragjnuk's face. Harry then walked out of the room and looked at the goblin.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," the goblin ordered Harry. Harry walked behind the goblin as they walked through another door. Harry was surprised to find a cart on rails.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the cart.

"That's a magic cart," the goblin answered as it climbed onto it,

"Cool," Harry replied as he sat down.

"Please keep your arms in the cart at all times," the goblin instructed before pressing a button. The cart then sped off at mach speeds. Harry felt the wind press against him as the cart swerved and turned on the rails. Then, Harry saw a waterfall ahead.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"That is the Thief's Downfall," the goblin answered as the cart passed through the waterfall, soaking both the goblin and Harry," It cancels any magical enchantments on a person."

"That's pretty good," Harry replied.

"Yes, it is," the goblin agreed. Harry then saw a dragon towards the distance.

"Is that a dragon?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the goblin answered," That is our final measure of security to guard the vaults deep underground." The cart soon stopped, allowing the goblin and Harry to get off. The duo walked towards the dragon.

"Wait," the goblin ordered. Harry stopped walking as he saw a goblin run out with a gong in his hand. He watched as the dragon seem to wake up and growl at him. Then, the goblin hit the gong. The dragon roared, but stumbled backwards as the gong was repeatedly hit.

"Come," the goblin ordered as he walked towards a tunnel. Harry quickly followed, looking back at the dragon. Harry stayed silent for the rest of the walk. Soon, the duo sopped in front of a large Vault.

"Welcome to Vault 7," the goblin stated," Please place your hand against the door." Harry walked forward and placed his hand on the door. Harry felt something weird crawl up his arm before the ring started to glow. Red, green, yellow, and blue light illuminated the tunnel before it faded. Then, the door opened. Harry and the goblin then entered the vault. Harry was shocked to see huge piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Oh my god," Harry responded.

"Do you know how the currency in the Wizarding world works?" the goblin asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, still in awe of the amounts of gold, silver, and bronze in the room.

"You may take out any amount of money at any times," the goblin stated," Just state your name at any one of the desk and the goblin there will take you."

"What if someone tries to impersonate?" Harry asked.

"They cannot," the goblin answered," To open this vault, you need to possess the Hogwarts ring."

"What if someone steals my ring?" Harry asked.

"They can't," the goblin answered," The ring cannot be taken off your finger."

"WHAT?!" Harry responded before trying to pull the ring off his thumb. True to the goblin's word, the ring didn't come off.

"Wow," Harry replied before looking at the piles of money.

"How much will you be taking out?" the goblin asked.

"Ummmmmmm," Harry replied," How much do you think all of these will cost?" Harry then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the goblin. The goblin looked over the list.

"Ahhh," the goblin responded as it handed the letter back to the Harry," I think you would need a Linked ring."

"That's a Linked ring?" Harry asked.

"A Linked ring is a ring that is connected to your Vault," the goblin answered, pulling out a golden ring," You are able to withdraw any amount from your Vault with this ring."

"Does it have a charm that prevents from being taken?" Harry asked.

"It will only work if the person possesses the Hogwarts ring," the goblin answered. Harry nodded his head before grabbing the ring.

"So how does it work?" Harry asked.

"Just say how much you want and it will appear in your hand," the goblin answered.

"Am I able to deposit through the ring as well?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded his head.

"It can work both ways," the goblin answered.

"That's cool," Harry replied as he slipped ring onto his middle finger.

'That will be ten galleons," the goblin stated.

"Of course, it will," Harry replied as ten gold coins appeared in his hand. He looked at his hand in surprise before handing it over to the goblin.

"Since, we have concluded our business," the goblin replied as he stated walking away," Let us take our leave." Harry followed the goblin. In a few minutes, Harry found himself outside, feeling richer with the ring in his hand.

"(That was eventful)," Tom commented as Harry pulled out the list.

"(Yeah, it was)," Harry whispered back," Now, I think we should go find my wand."

"(That would be wise)," Tom replied.

"Where do I go to find a wand?" Harry muttered to himself as he walked. He looked up to see a sign saying," Ollivander's Wand Shop."

"That was easy," Harry commented before placing the letter into his pocket. He then entered the shop. An old man looked up to see Harry enter the shop.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter," the old man greeted," I've been expecting you. Though, I expected you to come three years ago."

"I wasn't planning to attend Hogwarts three years ago," Harry replied," But now I am and I am in need of a wand."

"Of course," the old man replied before walking towards Harry.

"Give me your dominant arm," the old man ordered. Harry lifted his right man. The old man then measured the arm before frowning.

"Give me your other arm," the old man ordered. Harry looked at the old man before lifting his left arm. The old man measured that arm before muttering to himself.

"Strange, very strange," Harry could hear the old man mutter before he walked to the back of his store. Harry stood at the counter, waiting for the old man. The old man came back with a duty old box.

"Try this wand," the old man said, placing the box on the counter.

"Why do I need to try a wand?" Harry asked," Don't I just pick a wand?" The old man shot his head as he opened the box.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter," the old man explained as he pulled out a black wand," That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand." Harry just looked at the old man.

"This a eleven inch long wand made with holly wood and phoenix feather core," the old man stated," It will be most useful in your quest." Harry then made a move to grab the wand with his right hand.

"No," the old man said," Use your left hand." Harry just looked at the old man before grabbing the wand with his left hand. A warm feeling flowed through Harry as his magic reacted with the wand.

"Good," the old man responded before placing the box away," Now for your right hand." Harry looked at the old man in surprise.

"I thought I only needed one wand," Harry replied.

"That is true for most wizards," the old man responded as he started walking away," But you're not like most wizards." Harry stayed silent as he waited for the old man. The old man came back with another wand in his hand. He pulled out a black wand.

"This is thirteen and a half inches, made of blackthorn, and a unicorn hair core," the old man stated. Harry grabbed the black wand with his right hand before the wand exploded in his hand. Harry and the old man looked at Harry's right hand in shock.

"Sorry," Harry responded, looking at the old man, but the old man was already muttering to himself.

"Strange, very strange," Harry head again as the old man walked away. Harry once again waited before the old man came back with another box.

"Try this wand," the old man said, pulling out a brown wand," it a twelve inch wand, made up of ash wood, and has dragon heartstring as a core." Harry grabbed the wand. To his surprise, the wood disintegrated, leaving a brunt string in Harry's hand.

"Wha the hell?!" Harry responded, looking at his hand. He looked up to see the old man has disappeared.

"What a pain," Harry muttered as he looked at the wand in his left hand. It was beautifully crafted. Harry could feel the power resonating within the wand.

"(It's powerful)," Tom commented.

"(Yes, it is)," Harry agreed.

"That wand's core has brother," Harry heard the old man say. Harry turned his head to see the old man with a really dusty box in hand.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The feather of that wand and another came from the same phoenix," the old man answered as he pulled out a white wand.

"Does the brother have an owner?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the old man answered before pointing to Harry's forehead," That wand is one that gave you that scar." Harry looked at the old man in surprise before looking at the wand.

"So, this is the brother of Voldemort's ~ _the old man shudders_ ~ wand," Harry replied. The old man nodded his head as Harry turned his head to look him.

"Try this wand," the old man said as he presented the white wand," This is thirteen inches, made up of a rare white oak wood, and is the only wand to possess a dragon claw as a horn." Harry grabbed the wand and felt a strong magic flow through his body. He noticed the old man smile at him.

"You are a very interesting man, Mr. Potter," the old man stated," Both of your wands are made up of the most unusual combinations. Holly and phoenix feather don't usually mix due to the wood's volatility and the phoenix's natural detachment from the world. The oak and dragon claw also don't usually mix because of the oak's defensive nature and the dragon's natural tendency to attack. It is interesting that you possess cores from two of fire creatures. Also, your wands are enemies."

"Huh?" Harry responded," How are they enemies?"

"Listen carefully," the old man instructed. Harry closed his eyes. From his two hands, he could feel the animosity between the two wands. Harry opened his eyes.

"See what I mean," the old man said, smiling at Harry. Harry nodded his head.

"You are also the only dual-wielder in the history of the magical world," the old man stated. Harry just looked at the two wands in his hands before sighing.

"I'm the heir to Hogwarts," Harry muttered to himself," Now, I'm a dual-wielder. At least, I know who to utilise two weapons at once."

"Would you like holsters for your wands?" the old man asked.

"Yes, please," Harry answered.

"What charms would you like to add onto your holsters?" the old man asked.

"Give it the best protection spells," Harry answered," I want it to only be able to be accessed by me." The old man nodded his head.

"That will be one hundred galleons," the old man stated. Harry gaped at the old man.

"Why is it so much?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Seven galleons for your first wand, twenty-three galleons for your second wand, and seventy galleons for the holsters," the old man answered. Harry sighed before moving his oak hand to his left and placing his hand on the counter.

"One hundred galleons," Harry said before a pile of gold coins appeared on the counter. The old man smiled as he grabbed the pile of gold coins before walking to the back. The old man then came back to the front.

"Come back after you're done shopping," the old man stated," I will have your holsters ready for you."

"Can I leave my wands here?" Harry asked.

"I was going to ask you to leave them here anyway," the old man answered," I need to measure them to accurately make holsters for them." Harry nodded his head before placing his wands on the counter. Harry then left the shop.

"(That took way longer than it should have)," Harry stated.

"(Yes, it did)," Tom replied.

"(Let's go buy the rest)," Harry replied before walking away.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Harry stood in front of the wand shop once again. Over the span of two hours, Harry bought his robes, books, a trunk, and magical equipment. His trunk, containing all his bought items, was shrunk down and in Harry' pocket. Harry entered the store. He saw the old man walk towards the counter with what seemed to be two holsters. The holsters and straps seemed to be made up of dark green scales.

"Are these it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the old man answered," The holsters are made up of basilick scales, which are impervious to most magical spells. Harry smiled as he slipped on the holsters.

"I have also added a feature where the wands can only be taken out by your magical signature," the old man continued.

"It's perfect," Harry replied as he felt the two holsters on each side of him.

"Here are your wands," the old man stated, handing Harry both of his wands. Harry moved to grab them.

"Be careful which hand you carry them," the old man advised as Harry's right hand was about to grab the black wand," There might be disastrous consequences if you don't use the right hand for the right wand." Harry nodded his hand before moving his right hand to grab the white wand while his left hand grabbed the black wand. Harry then placed the white wand into the left holster and the black wand to his right.

"Thank you," Harry responded as he moved to walk out of the shop.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter," the old man responded. Harry then opened the door and walked out onto Diagon alley.

"(Let's go home)," Harry stated before disappearing. He then appeared in the middle of a forest.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry wondered before he felt a distress to his right. Harry whipped around to see a pure black badger being chased by two hunters. Harry realised that they were poachers.

"(SAVE HER)," Harry heard Tom hiss. Magic flowed Harry's body. His eyes changed snake-like as he sprinted towards the hunters.

" **Confringo** ," Harry shouted, pointing his right hand at one of the hunters. The hunter exploded, shocking the other hunter. He soon stopped chasing the badger before aiming his gun at Harry. Harry glared at the hunter before disappearing. Then hunter swivelled around to try and find Harry.

"What the hell?" the hunter muttered to himself as he turned around to come face to face to Harry. His eyes locked in with Harry's green snake-like eyes.

" **Confringo** ," were the last words the hunter heard before his head exploded. Harry glared at the dead body of the hunter as his eyes returned to normal. He then turned his head to the badger.

"/ Are you ok? /" Harry asked, unknowingly in a different language. The badger looked at Harry in surprise.

"/ You're the one! /" the badger replied before bowing her head.

"/ What do you mean by that?/" Harry asked, still unaware he was talking in the badger's language.

"/ You are the heir /" the badger answered. It was Harry's turn to look at the badger in surprise.

"/ How did you know that? /" Harry asked. He then noticed a yellow glow illuminating from his thumb. He looked at the badger.

"/ You're one of the familiars?! /" Harry stated, shocked. The badger nodded her head. Harry was silent for a moment.

"/ What is your name?/" Harry asked.

"/ Helga /" the badger answered.

"/ Ok /" Harry replied," / So are you stuck with me or something like that?/" The badger known as Helga nodded her head.

"/ Ok /" Harry said," / Let's go /" Helga nodded her head before climbing onto Harry.

"/ Oi /" Harry responded,"/ What are you doing? /"

"/ Climbing onto your head /" Helga answered before lying on top of Harry's head.

"/ Why? /" Harry asked.

"/ Like your snake, I need a place to rest to accompany you at all times /" Helga answered. Harry was silent for a moment.

"/ You're camouflaged, right? /" Harry asked.

"/ Yes /" Helga answered.

"/ Good /" Harry replied before he apparated with Helga and Tom.

* * *

 **At Hogwarts**

The Hat was humming to himself as it sat on a shelf in the Headmaster's office. He was humming tune as he watched Dumbledore search desperately for the missing Potter once again. Then, he felt something. The Hat looked out of the window and smiled.

"Seems like he found your second familiar," the Hat muttered.

"Did you say something?" Dumbledore asked.

"Get me more booze," the Hat shouted at Dumbledore. The Hat smirked as he saw Dumbledore sigh before waving his wand. A bottle of beer floated towards the Hat.

"Today has been a good day," the Hat thought to himself before using his magic to open the bottle of beer.


	4. Chapter 3: Exciting First Day

Harry sat in a train compartment as he thought about his current situation. Right now, Harry had two familiars. Helga, the black badger, was currently sleeping on his head, pretending to be his hair, while Tom, the silver snake, was coiled around Harry's left arm, hidden by Harry's jacket sleeve.

"/ What's wrong? /" Helga asked.

"/ Nothing /" Harry answered,"/ I'm just wondering if the Hat can really help me. /'

"(I think he can)," Tom replied.

"/ He wouldn't offer his help if he couldn't /" Helga pointed out.

"/ True /" Harry replied. The door then opened to reveal a black-haired boy. Harry instantly recognised him to be one of the Boys-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom.

"Oh," the boy known as Neville said," I didn't think anyone was going to be in here." Harry noted the shy tone in the

"It's no problem," Harry replied," Take a seat."

"Thanks," Neville responded as he began to lug his trunk into the compartment.

"Let me help you with that," Harry said as he got up. Harry and Neville then lifted Neville's trunk onto the shelf in the compartment.

"Thanks," Neville said as he plopped down on the seat," I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied as he sat down. Neville looked at Harry in shock.

"You're Harry Potter!" Neville responded. Harry nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked," The Ministry have been looking for you for three years." Harry shrugged.

"I am lacking some skills and Hogwarts is the only place that can teach me," Harry answered," Though, I'm pretty sure that being the Missing Potter is nowhere compared to being one of the Boys-Who-Lived." Harry then saw Neville's happy expression turn sad.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neville answered with a fake smile.

"Is being one of the Boys-Who-Lived that hard?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head.

"You are one of the only few people, who remembers that I am one of the Boys-Who-Lived," Neville explained, sighing. Harry looked at Neville with understanding.

"Do you have any friends?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head.

"I did have a best friend," Neville answered," But we had a falling out last year."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She and I had an argument," Neville answered. Harry nodded his head.

"So what house are you hoping to be in?" Neville asked.

"Which house would you say is alienated the most?" Harry replied. Neville then put a finger to his chin as he thought about his answer.

"I would have to say either Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Neville answered, looking at Harry.

"Why those two houses?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff is generally considered to be a weak house," Neville explained," But Slytherin is generally excluded because a lot of the dark wizards originated from Slytherins especially You-Know-Who." Harry nodded his head.

"I doubt it would be worthwhile to state Merlin came from Slytherin," Harry stated. Neville looked at Harry in surprise.

"Really?!" Neville replied.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed," If you look read Hogwarts: A History, you will find a hidden chapter about Merlin's time in Hogwarts." Neville just looked at Harry.

'Can you show me?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Harry answered. Then, the two of them heard a whistle.

"Looks like the train is about to depart," Neville commented as he stood up to open his trunk. He then pulled out a copy of Hogwarts: A History before closing his trunk and sitting back down. The train then started to move as Neville handed Harry his book. Harry flipped the book open before waving his hand over the book. Neville watched in amazement as pages added itself into the book.

"You can do wandless magic!" Neville responded as Harry handed the book back to Neville.

"Yeah," Harry replied as he leaned back into his seat," You will find the chapter at the back of the book."

"Thanks," Neville responded before opening the book. Harry smiled. The duo sat in silence as Neville read the hidden chapter about Merlin. Harry pulled out a worn-out book and began reading it. The next hour was spent in silence as the two boys were deeply engaged in their reading. It would have gone on for longer if the door wasn't slammed open. Harry and Neville turned their heads to see two red-haired boys and a brown-haired boy, sneering at them. Harry instantly recognized one of the red-haired boys as Charles Lily Potter, his brother. He didn't know who the two other boys were, but he knew that they were arrogant like his brother just by the sneers on their faces.

"Hello, Klutzy," the red-haired boy known as Charles sneered as he entered the compartment. Harry felt Helga stir while Tom was silently hissing. He also noticed the terrified look on Neville's face as the other two boys entered the compartment.

"Thought you could hide from me," Charles continued as he walked up to Neville. Harry watched as Neville's face paled as Charles leaned in towards him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, gaining the attention of Charles. Charles turned his head to look at Harry.

"Stay out of this," Charles responded before he looked back at Neville. Harry glared at Charles as he noticed the two boys circling around Neville.

"I heard that you talked to one of my girls," Charles said, looking at Neville.

"I-I-I-I d-d-on't know what you're talking about," Neville stuttered as he shrieked back in fear.

"Oh, I think you do," Charles replied, smiling," A little birdy told me that you met with one of my girls last year. Now, what did I tell you about talking to one of my girls?"

"I-I-I-I d-don't know what you're talking about," Neville answered again. Charles then slapped Neville across the face.

"DON'T lie to me," Charles exclaimed. Neville seemed to cower more in fear. Charles just looked at Neville before snapping his fingers. The two boys then grabbed Neville and lifted him up.

"I think it's time for a little punishment," Charles stated as Neville was propped up by the two boys. This was moment decided to intervene. Getting up, he tapped Charles' shoulder. As soon as Charles turned his face, Harry socked him right in the face. Blood spurted out of Charles' nose as he crashed onto the seat behind him. The two boys then dropped Neville before brandishing their wands and aiming them at Harry. Harry then punched the red-haired boy with right hook before back-handing the black-haired boy. The red-haired boy was unconscious by the one punch while the black-haired boy was still standing. Harry then socked him right in the face, making him fall flat onto his back. Harry smiled in satisfaction before turning around to face Charles.

"Charles Lily Potter," Harry growled as he walked closer to Charles. Charles was cradling his nose as he fumbled around to grab his wand. As soon as Charles lifted his wand to aim his wand at Harry, Harry smacked his wand away, sending it flying into the hallway. Charles looked at Harry in fear as Harry grabbed his collar and lifted him up. Fear shown in Charles' eyes as blood dripped down from his face. Harry's piercing green eyes glared into Charles' dull auburn eyes.

"Get out," Harry growled before pushing Charles away. Charles quickly scrambled away before looking back.

"Do you know who I am?" Charles responded.

"Yeah, I do," Harry answered, turning his head to look at him," Tell your cocksucker that Harry Potter says hi." Harry smirked as he saw Charles' eyes widen before he ran away. Harry then turned his head to see a shocked Neville, looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Then, a girl and a boy came running into the doorway of the compartment.

"We heard reports of screaming," a girl stated before seeing the unconscious bodies," What happened here?" Harry turned around to face the two people.

"These two were bullying Neville over here," Harry answered, waving his hand at the direction of the two bodies," I just saved him."

"Is this true?" the boy asked Neville.

"Yes, sir," Neville answered as he stood up. Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville's answer.

"We will have to report this," the girl stated as she entered the compartment," But first, I think we have to take these two to the infirmary."

"Have fun," Harry replied as the boy and girl picked up the unconscious bodies before exiting the compartment. Neville then closed the door behind them before sitting down. The compartment was silent for a moment.

"That was INCREDIBLE," Neville exclaimed. Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville's exclamation.

"I didn't think that it was," Harry replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me?" Neville responded," You just took down the Golden Trio."

"The Golden Trio?" Harry replied, confused.

"Oh, yeah," Neville responded," I forgot that this year would be your first."

"Can you tell what the Golden Trio is?" Harry asked.

"The Golden Trio is a term used by the school to describe the favorite students of Hogwarts," Neville answered," Charles Potter, Ron Weasley, and Dean Thomas."

"Oh," Harry replied," And I'm guessing all three are in Gryffindor." Neville nodded his head.

"No one has ever defied them," Neville stated," Until now. Life is going to be tough for you." Harry shrugged.

"My life has always been tough," Harry responded," What I'm surprise is that you didn't sell me out."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"It would have made things easier for you," Harry answered," If what you told me about the Golden Trio is true, then your life is going to get a lot more tougher." Neville looked down.

"It doesn't really matter," Neville responded. Harry looked at Neville.

"I have no friends," Harry mutter," I barely have any magic and I'm considered a failure in my family," Harry frowned at Neville's words.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry asked. Neville looked at Harry in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Neville responded. Harry just looked at Neville.

"You're in Gryffindor, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Neville answered.

"Then, the Sorting Hat must have saw something in you that no one else can see," Harry explained.

"Like what?" Neville responded, dejected," I'm not good at anything."

"I'm pretty sure you're better than you think," Harry replied. Neville just stared at Harry.

"Aren't you going to finish your chapter?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah," Neville responded as he picked up his book before flipping to his page. Harry smiled as Neville read the book with great interest before looking out of the window.

"I sense strong magic from him," Harry muttered to himself," If set on the right path, he will become a great wizard."

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Harry was still looking out the window. Neville had finished the chapter on Merlin and was working on his wand movements.

" **Lumos** ," Harry heard Neville say before a light shone from the tip of Neville's wand.

"What are you practicing?" Harry asked, turning his head away from the window.

"Previous year's charms," Neville answered as the light from his wand disappeared," I barely managed to pass last year, so I'm practicing them this year."

"Hand me your wand," Harry replied. Neville looked at Harry in surprise before handing him his wand. Harry then inspected the wand.

"Hmmmmmmm," Harry said as he looked over the wand," What is this wand made of?"

"It is thirteen inches, made of cherry wood, and its core is unicorn hair," Neville answered. Harry nodded his head before handing the wand back to Neville.

"Your wand is not suited for charms," Harry stated.

"What do you mean?" Neville responded, confused.

"Your wand is more suited to spells that are filled with vitality," Harry explained," Charms are very simple, but devoid of vitality like your Lumos."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked again. Harry sighed.

"Cast a Lumos Maxima," Harry instructed. Neville nodded his head.

" **Lumos Maxima** ," Neville said, flicking his wand at the same time. A bright light erupted from Neville's wand, enveloping the entire compartment. Luckily, Harry was wearing shades or else he would have been blinded. Unfortunately, Neville was not that lucky.

"Ahhhhh," Harry heard Neville scream as he dropped his wand to cover his eyes. The light vanished as the wand hit the ground. Harry waited as Neville blinked a couple of times before picking up his wand.

"What happened?" Neville asked, rubbing his eyes.

"That is the power of your wand," Harry answered. Neville looked at Harry in shock.

"How?" Neville responded," I've cast a Lumos Maximus before and it never did something like this before."

"That's because you weren't filled with energy," Harry explained," Your wand can only work in sync with someone full of life."

"Then, why did it choose me?" Neville asked as he looked down at his wand," I don't think I'm someone like that."

"Like I said," Harry replied," The wand must have saw something in you like the Sorting Hat did."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered," I just met you. do you seriously think that I would know everything about you in the span of several hours?"

"Not really," Neville replied," It just that you seemed to know all the answers."

"Experience," Harry stated," Believe it or not, you and I are more similar than you think." Neville looked at Harry in surprise. Then, the door opened to reveal the boy and girl from before.

"We are approaching Hogwarts," the girl stated," Get changed." Harry and Neville nodded their heads as the door was closed. Harry and Neville them stood up. Harry pulled out his trunk from his pocket while Neville opened up his trunk. Harry then placed the tiny trunk onto the seat.

" **Augeo** ," Harry said as he waved his hand over the trunk. The trunk started to increase in size. Harry then opened it before pulling out a robe. Harry then took off his jacket. Then, he heard a scream. Harry whipped around to see Neville on his seat, pale, pointing at Harry's arm. Harry turned his head to see Tom.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Harry asked, turning his head back to Neville.

"T-T-T-There's a snake around your arm," Neville stuttered.

"Oh," Harry replied," This is Tom."

"Tom?" Neville replied.

"Yeah, he's my familiar," Harry explained," He's not a bad snake." Neville nodded his head, but still looked terrified.

"A-A-Are you a Parseltongue?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered," Is that a problem?" Neville was silent for a moment.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured Neville," He stays coiled around my arm most of the time."

"Most of time?!" Neville responded, alarmed.

"He has to eat sometimes," Harry pointed out," His favorite dish is fried mice." Neville nodded his head, but still stood on his seat. Neville then noticed the dual holsters.

"Do you have two wands?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered as he slipped his robe on.

"Why?" Neville asked, still watching Harry's arm.

"I don't know," Harry answered as he adjusted his holsters," The old man at the wand store said that I take two. Cost me a good amount of money as well. You can come down." Neville nodded his head before stepping back down onto the ground. Neville quickly changed into his robes before closing his trunk and sitting back down. By then, Harry had already shrunk his trunk and was sitting down. Harry noticed that Neville was still wearily watching his left arm.

"You can do wandless magic," Neville stated.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"So why do you need a wand?" Neville asked. Harry smirked as he pulled out his black wand with his left hand.

"Watch," Harry said as he extended his right index finger and wand," Lumos." A light appeared out of Harry's index finger while a brighter light illuminated the tip of Harry's wand.

"Do you see the difference?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Neville answered.

"Wandless magic is good," Harry stated," But a wand is better."

"Why is that?" Neville asked.

"All magic requires a focal point to concentrate their magic to," Harry answered," A wand is an example of a focal point. Wandless magic requires you to convert a part of your body into a focal point, which utilizes more magic than just using a wand." Neville just looked at Harry.

"I'm guessing you don't understand what I'm saying," Harry said. Neville nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied," I will teach about the basics of archaic magic in the future."

"Really?" Neville responded, gleefully.

"Yeah," Harry replied," Archaic magic would be a perfect match for your wand since it contains spells that are filled with vitality." Then, the two boys felt t train come to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," Harry stated as he walked out of the compartment. Neville followed after Harry.

"Don't you have to get your trunk?" Harry asked as he jumped off the train.

"No," Neville answered as he followed soon after," All trunks inside the train are taken to our houses during the Feast."

"Oh ok," Harry replied," Since I'm a newbie, where do I go?"

"All first-years have to follow Hagrid," Neville answered as he pointed to a large man several meter away. Harry then noticed behind Neville the menacing glares of the so-called Golden boys of Hogwarts.

"I think I will hang out with you," Harry stated," I can't be stuffed hanging out with a bunch of eleven year olds." Neville just looked at Harry.

"I think you should," Neville responded.

"Nah," Harry replied as he started to walk," Come on." Neville just looked at Harry before walking faster to follow him. Harry looked back to see Charles and his goons following close behind. Harry and Neville walked until they reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"Wow," Harry said, in awe of the beauty of the castle.

"That was what I thought at first when I saw Hogwarts," Neville replied. Harry nodded his ends as the two continued waking until they entered a Grand Hall. Harry wasn't fascinated by the see through roof, revealing the full moon.

"Where do your sit?" Harry asked.

"I sit here," Neville answered as he walked over to a long table to the right. Harry followed.

"What are the other tables?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff is the table next to ours," Neville answered," Ravenclaw is next, then at the end is Slytherin."

"Got it," Harry replied. The two of them sat down at the table. Soon, the entire table was occupied by students. Harry frowned as he saw no one coming anywhere near Neville to even say hello. Harry could see that Neville was disturbed by this, but kept on a happy smile.

"This school sucks," Harry thought. He watched in silence as the doors closed by an old witch as she stood waiting. Everyone else was still chattering. Harry then saw several ghosts pass by.

"It seems like ghosts ignore Neville as well," Harry thought to himself as Neville sat with the plastered on smile on his face. Then, Harry heard a scream from outside the doors. Harry moved to get up, but Neville grabbed Harry.

"What?" Harry responded.

"This happens every year," Neville explained," The ghosts always scare the first years."

"Oh ok," Harry replied as he relaxed in his seat. He watched as the old witch opened the doors to reveal a group of eleven year olds.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry heard the old witch announce," Now if you would please follow me." Harry watched as the old witch lead the group in front of a stool with a ragged looking, black hat on a stool. Harry immediately recognized it to be the Sorting Hat.

"This is the Sorting Hat," the old witch informed the group," It is what we use to sort you into the four different houses." The Sorting Hat seemed to come to life after the witch's words. To Harry and the group's surprise, the Hat started to sing.

" _In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,_  
 _They had the selfsame yearning_  
 _To make the world's best magic school_  
 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"_  
 _The four good friends decided._  
 _And never did they dream that they_  
 _Might some day be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere_  
 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
 _Unless it was the second pair_  
 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
 _How could such friendships fail?_  
 _Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
 _Whose ancestry's purest."_  
 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
 _With brave deeds to their name."_  
 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_  
 _When first they came to light._  
 _For each of the four founders had_  
 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_  
 _For instance, Slytherin_  
 _Took only pure-blood wizards_  
 _Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind_  
 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
 _While the bravest and the boldest_  
 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
_ _and taught them all she knew,  
_ _Thus, the houses and their founders  
_ _Maintained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
_ _for several happy years,  
_ _but then discord crept among us  
_ _feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four  
_ _had once held up our school  
_ _now turned upon each other and  
_ _divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school  
_ _must meet an early end.  
_ _what with duelling and with fighting  
_ _and the clash of friend on friend._

 _And at last there came a morning  
_ _when old Slytherin departed  
_ _and though the fighting then died out  
_ _he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four  
_ _were whittled down to three  
_ _have the Houses been united  
_ _as they once were meant to be.  
_ _And now the Sorting Hat is here  
_ _and you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses  
_ _because that is what I'm for.  
_ _But this year I'll go further,  
_ _listen closely to my song:_

 _though condemned I am to split you  
_ _still I worry that it's wrong,  
_ _Though I must fulfil my duty  
_ _and must quarter every year_

 _still I wonder whether sorting  
_ _may not bring the end I fear.  
_ _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
_ _the warning history shows,_

 _for our Hogwarts is in danger  
_ _from external, deadly foes  
_ _And we must unite  
_ _Under the one true leader_

 _To reunite the divided  
_ _To lead the battle against the United  
_ _Without his power  
_ _We are doomed to fall_

 _I have told you, I have warned you...  
_ _let the Sorting now begin_."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Hat's song.

"Sounds very eerie," Harry said as he turned his head to Neville.

"It's not usually like that," Neville informed Harry.

"Really?" Harry responded as he turned his head to see a stunned look on all of the teacher's faces. The old witch then cleared her throat.

"When I call out your name, please walk up to the bench and sit," the old witch ordered," I will place the Hat onto your head. Any house it calls out will be yours." Harry smirked as he listened to the old witch read out the first name.

"So which house do you think you will be in?" Neville asked.

"Let's see," Harry answered," I know Gryffindor is out of the question."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the same house as my stupid family," Harry answered. Neville nodded his head. Harry could see the look of dejection on his face.

"RAVENCLAW," they heard the Hat call out. They started clapping as a young boy ran towards his designated table.

"What about the other houses?" Neville asked.

"They're possible options," Harry answered," So is there anything about Hogwarts that I should know about?" Harry and Neville spent the next few minutes, talking about Hogwarts.

"Potter, Eileen," Harry heard. Harry stopped talking as he turned his head to see a young black-haired girl walk up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR," the Hat immediately shouted. The young girl pulled off the Hat before running over to the Gryffindor table. Harry then smirked as he saw the witch's eyes move down the list. Neville noticed Harry's smirk.

"Potter, Harry," the old witch announced, her voice cracking a bit. Suddenly, the entire room was silent before whispering filled the halls.

"Isn't that the Lost Potter?" Harry heard someone was whisper.

"What is he doing here?" Harry heard another.

"Surely, the Daily Prophet would have reported if he as found," Harry listened. Harry's smirked widened as he stood up. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. Harry then walked over to the old witch and stool.

"I'm here," Harry stated. The old witch looked flabbergasted before regaining her composure.

"Why weren't you with the other first years?" the old witch demanded to know.

"Because I couldn't be stuffed hanging out with a bunch of brats," Harry answered.

"MR. Potter!" the old witch responded," Watch your language."

"Sure, sure," Harry replied, waving his hand," Are you going to do this or what?" The old witch glared at Harry before lifting up the Hat. Harry sat down on the stool before the old witch placed the Hat on top of his head.

" _Hello, Harry_ ," the Sorting Hat greeted.

"Sup," Harry greeted back," Why does your voice sound different?"

" _Because I am currently speaking inside your mind_ ," the Hat explained.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Harry replied," So when do we begin our lessons?"

" _Patience, young one_ ," the Hat responded.

"I don't plan on staying here for that long," Harry replied," I'm just here to learn, so I can go save her."

" _I know_ ," the Hat responded," _Do not fear, Nicholas' magic will be able to keep her safe for another couple of years_. "

"Still," Harry replied," The sooner, the better. I don't her to die alone."

" _I understand_ ," the Hat said," _Don't worry about remembering a schedule. I will come to you_."

"At night?" Harry asked.

" _Yes_ ," the Hat answered.

"That sucks," Harry responded.

" _Suck it up_ ," the Hat replied.

"So what are you going to declare?" Harry asked.

" _I'm going to go screw around with the professors in this school_ ," the Hat answered.

"Cool," Harry replied.

"ALL," Harry heard the Hat shout. Harry then pulled the Hat off his head to see a shocked look on the old witch's face.

"So which house is that?" Harry asked the old witch.

"I-I-I," the old witch stuttered.

"It seems that you are an anomaly, Mr. Potter," Harry heard a voice behind him. Harry turned his head to see Dumbledore, smiling at him.

"So," Harry responded," I just want to know what house I'm in."

"Since you are eligible for all the houses," Dumbledore stated," I think it would be fair for you to decide what house you want to be in."

"Sure," Harry replied," I will choose." Harry noticed that everyone were holding their breaths as they waited for his answer.

"SLYTHERIN," Harry exclaimed, pointing to the table farthest away from Gryffindor. He enjoyed the look of shock on Dumbledore's face.

"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore questioned," I think a child of your age cannot possibly be able to choose~"

"No," Harry interrupted," I have chosen the house I want to represent, but it doesn't mean I wish to stop interacting with the other houses. I am eligible for all four houses. Choosing only one house would not be healthy for me." Dumbledore just looked at Harry.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes," Harry answered," I have chosen my house and I shall go." Harry then proceeded to walk away. He looked back to see all of the adults looking at him with shocked expressions. He especially took pleasure in the shocked expressions on a black-haired man and a red-haired woman. Harry sat back down next to Neville, who was just looking at him in shock.

"Harry, shouldn't you be sitting at the Slytherin table?" Neville asked.

"Neville," Harry answered," I am eligible for all of the houses in Hogwarts. I can sit everywhere I want. Slytherin is the house that I chose to represent." Neville nodded his head in understanding.

"Um, excuse me," Harry heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see the black-haired girl known as Eileen.

"What do you want?" Harry growled. Eileen flinched at the sound of Harry's voice.

"I-I-I came to say hi," Eileen stuttered.

"You said it," Harry responded before turning away," Now, leave." Harry smirked in satisfaction as he heard a sniffle behind him before fast footsteps. Neville just looked at Harry.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Neville asked. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Nah," Harry answered," Now, let's wait for Charles to do something for his sister as a disguise to try and beat me up." Neville just looked at Harry. Soon enough, Neville saw Charles stand up.

"OI," Charles called out. Everyone except for Harry and Neville turned their heads to Charles. They watched as Charles march up to Harry.

"Yes?" Harry responded, not bothering to turn his head to look at Charles.

"How dare you make my sister cry?" Charles demanded to know in mock rage.

"I would like to say just for the record, she's my sister too," Harry replied as he turned his head to look at Charles," But I don't really consider her my sister. Just like how I don't consider an arrogant prick like you, my brother." Harry watched in amusement as Charles' face turned red in rage. Harry could see off to the distance a red-haired woman, crying, while two men tried to comfort her. Eileen wasn't far away with tears welling up in her eyes. Charles then brandished his wand.

"Apologize," Charles demanded, aiming his wand at Harry.

"Mr. Potter," the old witch called out, but to everyone's shock, Harry disappeared. To the adult's shock, Harry appeared behind Charles. Grabbing the back of Charles' head, Harry slammed his head onto the table. He let go as Charles screamed out in pain. Everyone watched in horror as Harry then slammed Charles's head again, making a crack right down the middle. Harry then let Charles go, knowing the boy was unconscious. Everyone was too horrified to speak. Harry wiped his hand before turning around to face the students and professors. He saw Dumbledore and the red-haired woman run towards Charles. Harry moved aside to allow them to treat Charles. The red-haired woman cradled a bloody Charles.

"How could you?" the woman yelled at Harry," How could you do this to your own brother?" Harry just looked at the woman with indifference.

"How could you neglect your son for seven years?" Harry responded before turning around. Harry then left the Great Hall, leaving behind a distraught mother, a crying daughter, and a beaten son. Little did anyone know, this would be would be considered the start of the rise of Harry James Potter.


	5. Chapter 4: First Monday

Harry sat inside a room. He had no idea where anything was so he just decided to rest inside an empty classroom. He heard the door open. He turned his head to see the Sorting Hat walk in.

"Sup," Harry greeted. The Hat then closed the door behind him before walking over to Harry.

"Nice performance," the Hat commented as he sat down next to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"But weren't you a little harsh?" the Hat questioned. Harry was silent for a moment as he thought about it.

"Maybe," Harry answered," But I really don't want anything to do with that family."

"I understand," the Hat replied," But they are going to be a part of your life from now on." Harry stayed silent.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Harry asked, ignoring the Hat's words. The Hat seemed to sigh before standing up.

"You have to learn to use your wands instinctively," the Hat answered as he moved to stand in front of Harry.

"Like my wandless magic," Harry replied.

"Yes," the Hat responded," Wandless magic ia good, but it should be your ace." Harry nodded his head. The Hat then produced two black bracelets.

"What are those?" Harry asked as the Hat chucked them at Harry.

"These are custom-made bracelets that will restrict your use of wandless magic," the Hat answered," They will stop your hands from becoming magical focal points."

"Why would I need these?" Harry asked, inspecting the bracelets.

"Because you instinctively use wandless magic," the Hat answered," I need you that instinct for your wands." Harry nodded his head before slipping the bracelets on each wrist.

"The bracelets will only come off when your life is in danger or you don't have your wands with you," the Hat informed Harry.

"Cool," Harry replied. Harry then pointed his finger.

" **Lumos** ," Harry said. Harry could feel is magic flowing into his hand, but no light appeared at the tip of is finger.

"Nice," Harry responded, looking at the bracelet.

"Also, a warning," the Hat said. Harry looked up at the Hat.

"Something is going down this year," the Hat stated," I fear the return of Voldemort." Harry grimaced before nodding his head.

"So what?" Harry asked," Everyone thinks Neville and Charles are the Chosen Ones."

"That may be so," the Hat replied," But the safety of Hogwarts is at stake."

"Sure, it is," Harry responded. The Hat and Harry were silent for a moment.

"I think it would be best for you to go to your commons," the Hat stated.

"Ok," Harry replied as he stood up," Can you tell me where Slytherin house is?" The Hat then pulled out a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"This is a map of Hogwarts," the Hat answered," Make sure you don't lose it. It contains all of the secrets of Hogwarts." Harry nodded his head as he grabbed the piece of paper.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he exited the room. Harry followed the map until he stood in front of a stone wall. He looked around to try and find an entrance.

"But the map said this is the entrance," Harry muttered as he looked at the map," Where is it?" To Harry's amusement, the word purity appeared at the bottom of the map.

"Purity?" Harry muttered," How does that help me?" Suddenly, Harry heard a grating noise near him. He looked up to see wall shift to reveal a tunnel. Harry just looked at the tunnel before smacking his forehead.

'Of course," Harry replied," It would be a password." Harry then stuffed the map into his pocket before walking into the tunnel. Walking through the tunnel, Harry found himself in a dimly lit room.

"So this is the Slytherin commons," Harry thought to himself.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Harry heard a voice near him. Harry turned his head to see a black-haired boy at a flight of stairs.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Follow me," the boy ordered, turning around. Harry shrugged as he followed the boy up the stairs. Harry watched as the boy turned into a room. Harry entered into a round of applause. Every boy in the room was applauding him.

"What is this?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You did what everyone wanted to do," one of the Slytherins answered.

"And that would be?" Harry asked, turning his head to the Slytherin.

"You beat up Charles Potter, the Golden Boy," Harry heard a voice answer. Harry turned his head to see a white-haired boy, standing with two black-haired boys behind him.

"no problem," Harry responded," And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy," the boy answered, extending his hand. Harry shook it.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry responded. The boy known as Draco smiled.

"it seems like you are different from your brother," Draco commented," If you need anything, just ask me."

"Thanks," Harry replied," But I'm really tired. It's been a long day." The Slytherins nodded their heads in understanding. Harry then moved over to an empty bed.

"Is this bed free?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head.

"Then, I'm going to sleep," Harry stated as he plopped onto the bed. Harry closed his eyes before going to sleep. He had Helga to watch over him as he slept. No one disturbed him overnight.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Harry opened his eyes. Harry looked around to see himself in a room.

"(Awake?)" Tom asked as Harry silently got out of bed.

"(Yeah)," Harry whispered. He looked around before leaving the house.

"(What time is it?)" Harry asked as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

"(Helga went to sleep when the sun rose, so I think its approximately seven)," Tom answered. Harry nodded his head.

"(You're a bastard)," Tom stated. Harry immediately turned his head to his left arm.

"(What was that for?)" Harry asked, stopping.

"(I'm talking about the way you treated your sister yesterday)," Tom explained.

"(How is that my fault?)" Harry asked.

"(You could have been a little nicer to her)," Tom pointed out.

"(Why should I?)" Harry asked," (She along with my parents ignored me for my asshole of a brother)."

"(So what?)" Tom replied," (In today's society, there are certain rules you must obey)." Harry rolled his eyes as Tom's statement.

"(I haven't been a member of society since I was ten years old)," Harry pointed out," (I don't need to obey them)."

"(I think you do)," Tom responded," (Or else people will start thinking you're an asshole like your brother)." Harry stood in shock at the impact of Tom's words. The duo were silent for a moment.

"(That was harsh)," Harry commented.

"(Just like how you were with your sister)," Tom replied.

"(Touché)," Harry responded.

"(Look)," Tom replied," (I can understand your anymosity towards your brother and parents, but I have to point out that your sister tried to make contact with you while your mother just sat the Professor table)."

"(That's true)," Harry agreed before sighing," (You're right, Tom. I will try to be nicer to my sister)."

"(Also to other people)," Tom pointed out.

"(Huh?)" Harry responded," (I am nice to other people)."

"(Yeah, only when you get to know them)," Tom pointed out," (To strangers, you are kinda rude to them)."

"(That's not true)," Harry replied," (I wasn't like that to Neville)."

"(But you were like that to Nicholas, Fleur, Gabrielle, Appolline, Bill, and Charles)," Tom pointed out. Harry glared at his left arm.

"(I refuse to believe that)," Harry responded as he started walking," (You're wrong, Tom)."

"(If you say so)," Tom replied. The two were silent as Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry then realized something.

"Where am I?" Harry asked himself as he looked around," I don't have a bloody clue where I am."

"Are you lost?" Harry heard a voice behind him. Harry turned his head to see a ghost, floating near him.

"Wh~," Harry responded before remembering Tom's words," I am. Can you help me?"

"Sure," the ghost answered," Where are you walking to?"

"Nowhere," Harry answered," I was just planning to walk around Slytherin."

"Well, you are a far way from Slytherin," the ghost stated. Harry looked at the ghost in surprise.

"Where am I then?" Harry asked.

"You are around the Gryffindor wing," the ghost answered.

"Then, I'm guessing you're the Gryffindor ghost," Harry relied. The ghost nodded his head.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," the ghost introduced himself, bowing. Harry nodded his head.

"You're Nearly-Headless Nick," Harry responded.

"Yes," the ghost known as Sir Nicholas," Though, I would prefer that you call me Sir Nick."

"Ok," Harry replied.

"And what is your name?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Potter," Sir Nicholas commented.

"So you have already heard of me," Harry replied.

"Yes," Sir Nicholas confirmed," The ghosts of Hogwarts have been talking about you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There has been a shift in the winds," Sir Nicholas answered before pointing to Harry," And you are the cause of it." Harry just looked at Sir Nicholas.

"If you say so," Harry replied," Can you point me back to Slytherin wing?"

"Of course," Sir Nicholas answered as he pointed at a direction," The Slytherin wing is that way."

"Thanks," Harry responded as he walked away. Harry then glanced behind him to see a fat ghost appear next to Sir Nicholas. He could see mouths moving before the two ghosts disappeared. Harry shrugged as he continued walking.

"(Harry)," Harry heard Tom call out.

"(Yeah)," Harry responded.

"(Didn't the Hat give you a map of Hogwarts?)" Tom asked. Harry immediately froze as he heard this. He then smacked his forehead.

"(You're not only a bastard)," Tom said," (But you're also an idiot)."

"(When did you become so insulting?)" Harry responded as he fished out the map in his pocket. He inspected the map to find the area he was looking for.

"Found it," Harry stated as he started to walk. Harry then noticed a black dot. He moved forward and was surprised to see the black dot move at the same time. Harry then moved to the right to see the dot move to the right. Harry moved in many different directions. To his amazement, the dot followed his every movement.

"So this is me," Harry muttered to himself as he started walking back to the Slytherin wing. Harry then heard someone crying. Harry then turned the corner to see a brown-haired girl his age crying. She was huddled against the wall, crying. Harry walked up to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. The girl looked at Harry in surprise before wiping her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl answered as she looked away," Leave me alone." Harry noticed the red outline of the girl's clothes.

"She must be Gryffindor," Harry thought.

"Ae you sure?" Harry asked as he sat down next to the girl.

"Yes," the girl replied as she moved to get up," Just leave me alone." Harry watched as the girl walked away.

"(I have to keep an eye out for here)," Harry said as he stood up," (I have a feeling that she is being bullied)."

"(I agree)," Tom replied. Harry stayed silent as he walked away.

"(I think I'm going to practice my wand magic)," Harry stated as he looked at his map.  
"(That's a good idea)," Tom replied as Harry walked right. He then entered an empty classroom.

"(Time to do this)," Harry stated as he took off his robe. He chucked it onto a nearby desk.

"(Remember)," Tom replied as Harry fingered the wands in his hands," (Both wands are well-adapted for all forms of magic, but they excel in magical fights. The oak wand releases magic in large bursts, making it perfect for offensive spells and short-term defensive spells. The holly wand conducts in concentrated bursts, making it well-suited for defensive spells and short-term offensive spells)."

"(Got it)," Harry responded as he pulled out his wands," (Let's go try out something out.)"

"(What would that be?)" Tom asked.

"(I want to see if I can use the Protego with both wands at the same time)," Harry answered.

"(Be careful)," Tom replied.

"(Ain't I always?)" Harry joked as he aimed his two wands in front of him.

" **Protego** ," Harry shouted as he swiped his hands downwards. Harry felt his magic in front of him as his wands vibrated with strong energy. Then, a burst of energy launched Harry backwards, crashing through several desks.

"Owwwww," Harry groaned as he picked himself up. His wands was lying on the floor near him. Harry could feel Helga's claws imbedded into his skin while Tom was coiled tightly around his arm. Overall, Harry was in pain.

"/ What happened? /" Harry heard Helga ask.

"/ I tried to use Protego with both wands at the same time /" Harry explained as he stood up,"/ As you can see, it was not the smartest move. /" Harry felt a pain in his leg as he tried to walk.

"/ I think you have a sprain /" Helga stated. Harry nodded his head before limping his way to his wands. He bent down to pick them up with his right hand.

"(HARRY, NO)," Tom shouted just as Harry picked up the wands. A magical burst of energy launched Harry back as he crashed into a nearby wall. Harry lay dazed as Helga jumped off Harry's head while Tom slithered out of Harry's sleeve. The duo looked at each other before looking back at Harry.

" _It's going to be a long day_ ," Tom stated in a different language.

" _I agree_ ," Helga replied in the same language.

* * *

 **Later**

Harry walked into the Grand Hall to see Neville, already seated. Harry limped over to him.

"Hey, Neville," Harry greeted.

"Hi, Harry," Neville responded as he turned his head to look at Harry," OH MY GOD."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked. Harry was not looking well. Dry blood stained the right side of his face while his eft eye was starting to swell. Overall, Harry looked like crap.

"I'm fine," Harry replied as he sat down next to Neville," This is nothing compared to my previous injuries."

"I fear what you consider to be painful," Neville responded," Where did you go last night?"

"I went walking," Harry answered," What happened after I left?"

"Well, the Headmaster, Professor Potter, and Professor Black took Charles to the hospital while Professor McGonagall cotinued the Sorting," Neville answered. Harry nodded his head.

"Weren't you a little bit harsh last night?" Neville asked. Harry sighed as he realized that he realized that he was going to have the same conversation he just had with Tom earlier.

"I mean I understand your reaction to your brother," Neville clarified," But to your sister. From all the times I've interacted with her, she seemed to be very nice." Harry sighed again as he looked at Neville.

"My anger towards my sister is based on the fact that she favored my brother over me," Harry answered.

"You can't really blame her," Neville pointed out," She was influenced by parents. I bet you that she didn't even know she had another older brother until they started looking for you." Harry just looked at Neville.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Harry pointed out.

"Sorry," Neville replied," But you know I'm right."

"Maybe," Harry replied as he pondered on Neville's words," I might have been a bit harsh on my sister. Wait a minute." Harry then turned his head to Neville.

"Are you conspiring with her?" Harry questioned. Harry noticed a coat of sweat on Neville's skin as he bored into Neville.

"Ummmmm," Neville replied," You could say I am sorta friends with her." Harry just glared at Neville.

"Did she tell you to talk to me?" Harry inquired. Neville shook his head.

"She has been with Professor Potter all night," Neville answered," I am talking to you of my own free will."

"Ok," Harry replied as he stopped glaring at Neville," But you do have a point."

"See," Neville responded.

"But," Harry interrupted," I'm not going to apologize." Neville just looked at Harry.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Because I was perfectly within reason," Harry answered," But I think I might give her gift sometime soon." Neville understood the meaning behind Harry's words.

"So what subjects are you taking this year?" Neville asked, changing the subject. Harry smirked, knowing that Neville understood his words.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"I hope you're in my classes," Neville stated.

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because you're the only person, who treats me well here," Neville answered, smiling. Harry just looked at Neville as he inwardly grimaced at the Neville's words.

"I hope so too," Harry agreed," Any classes I'm in with you, I will try to help you to the best of my ability."

"Thanks," Neville replied. Suddenly, a plate of food appeared in front of both Harry and Neville.

"Looks like the house elves are done cooking," Neville stated as he pulled a plate of toast in front him. Harry turned his head to see a bowl of cereal with milk in it in front of him.

"Cool. Food," Harry responded as he ate a spoonful of his cereal.

"H-H-H-Hi," Harry heard someone stutter near him. He and Neville turned around to see Eileen standing there, clearly scared. Hate filled Harry's mind, but he managed to suppress it.

"Hi," Harry greeted," I'm guessing you're here to say hi to me." Eileen nodded her head as Harry inwardly sighed.

"Why don't you sit here next to me?" Harry suggested, surprising Eileen and Neville.

"O-O-O-Ok," Eileen stuttered as she sat down next to Harry. Harry, Neville, and Eileen didn't say a word for a while. The sound of eating was the only thing that could be heard from the trio.

"What classes are you taking?" Eileen asked.

"I don't know," Harry courtly answered," I just joined Hogwarts. I don't know what my classes are." Harry kept quiet that it was the Hat that would be choosing all the classes for him.

"Oh ok," Eileen responded. Neville felt awkward, listening into this conversation.

"So where have you been for the past three years?" Eileen asked.

"It's four," Harry answered.

"Oh," Eileen replied. Harry noticed the look of discomfort on her face. He ate his last spoonful of scream before placing his spoon on the table.

"I've been around the world," Harry answered. Eileen looked at Harry in surprise.

"How?" Eileen asked.

"Easy," Harry answered," I apparated."

"You can apparate?!' Eileen and Neville exclaimed. Harry looked at Neville in amusement.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed," How do you think I escaped the Potter mansion?" Eileen and Neville just looked at Harry in surprise.

"When were you in the Potter mansion?" Eileen asked. Harry was silent for a moment.

"I think it was several weeks ago," Harry answered," Dumbledore had just captured me."

"If you were brought back to the Potters, I thought the Daily Prophet would have reported it," Neville replied.

"I escaped the next day," Harry stated," Dumbledore tried to capture me again, but I had some few words. This set him off, so I managed to escape."

"You managed to escape Dumbledore?!" Neville and Eileen exclaimed.

"Charles has never been able to do that," Eileen stated with stars in her eyes.

"That's nice to know," Harry replied," Have you eaten anything?" Eileen nodded her head.

"I had breakfast with Mom earlier," Eileen answered. Harry nodded his head. Then, he saw the old witch walk towards them.

"Miss. Potter," the old witch called out. Eileen turned her head to see the old witch.

"Here is your timetable," the old witch stated, handing Eileen a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Eileen replied as she grabbed the piece of paper.

"Mr. Potter, the Head~," the old witch started to say as she turned her head," MERLIN'S BEARD." Harry raised an eyebrow at the old witch.

"Mr. Potter, go to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey," the old witch ordered.

"I'm fine," Harry replied," What were you trying to tell me?"

"Mr, Potter, I must insist," the old witch responded.

"I'm fine," Harry stated," Now, what were you trying to tell me?"

"It's true, Professor," Neville added in," Apparently, he has suffered worse injuries than these."

"I find that hard to believe," the old witch replied," But after last night's incident, I find it wise to not anger you in anyway." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Go to the Headmaster's office to retrieve your timetable," the old witch stated," The password is lemon drops." Harry nodded his before the old witch departed.

"Do you know where the Headmaster's office is?" Neville asked.

"Not really," Harry answered as he stood up.

"I can show you," Eileen suggested.

"Don't worry," Harry replied as he started to walk away," I got a map." Eileen and Neville watched as Harry limped away.

"(Why haven't you healed yourself?)" Tom asked.

"(I can't remember any healing spells)," Harry answered, pulling out the map.

"(You're an idiot)," Tom replied.

"(Shut up)," Harry responded as he found what he was looking for. He stuffed the map back into his pocket before limping.

"(Why don't you use Espeskey?)" Tom asked. Harry then snapped his fingers.

"(That's the spell)," Harry responded as he pulled out his black wand. He then pointed to himself.

" **Espeskey** ," Harry said as he pointed the wand to himself. A bright green light enveloped Harry as the bruises and blood faded away. Harry then placed his wand back into its holster before stretching his arms. Pain didn't flood his nerves.

"(Thanks)," Harry said as he continued walking.

"(You're welcome)," Tom replied. Harry walked until he reached a large door with a gargoyle at the top.

"Lemon drop," Harry said. The gargoyle nodded its head before the door opened to allow Harry entry in. Harry walked into the large office. Dumbledore sat at his desk, smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore greeted.

"Good morning," Harry greeted back as he walked in front of the desk.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore replied, motioning for Harry to sit.

"I'm good," Harry responded," I'm just here to get my timetable."

"I know," Dumbledore replied, losing his smile," But I wish to talk to you a bit about your stay in Hogwarts." Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's words.

"I do not believe that Slytherin will be the best house for you," Dumbledore stated.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Surely, you heard about the recent dark wizards, emerging from Slytherin," Dumbledore answered," A wizard of your heritage willingly choosing a house like that will cause a great uproar within the Wizarding community."

"Will it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Then, wouldn't the dark wizards be your fault?" Harry pointed out. Dumbledore just looked at Harry. Harry inwardly smirked as he knew that he caught Dumbledore off guard.

"Surely," Harry continued," It is the Headmaster's duty to make sure his or her students are guided down the right path. If dark wizards are emerging out of your school, it would mean that you're not doing your job well." Dumbledore looked flabbergasted.

"No, will you please give me my timetable?" Harry asked. Dumbledore glared at Harry before pulling out a piece of paper. Harry took the piece of paper before walking out of the office. Harry then opened it to see what he had today.

* * *

 **Monday**

 **9:00 - 10:00:** History of Magic

 **10:00 - 12:00:** Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor

 **12:00 - 1:00:** Lunch

 **1:00 - 2:00:** Transfiguration with Gryffindor

 **2:00 - 3:00:** Herbology with Hufflepuff

 **3:00 - 5:00:** Double Charms

 **5:00 - 7:00:** Double Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw

 **7:00 - 8:00:** Dinner

 **8:00 - 10:00:** Catch Up Classes with Professor Black

* * *

"What's with this useless catch up classes?" Harry muttered as he stuffed his timetable into his pocket," Must be those professors." Harry then walked back to the Grand Hall to see the red-haired boy and black-haired boy, looming over a terrified Neville. Harry growled before walking behind the two boys. He then tapped their shoulders.

"WHAT?" the two boys responded as they turned around. They paled as they saw Harry smiling at them with a glint in his eyes.

"How are you on this fine day?" Harry asked as he cracked his knuckles," I really hope that Charles is feeling better. Maybe, I should send both of you to check up on him." The two boys stumbled backwards before running away. Harry watched in satisfaction as the two boys sprinted out of the hall. Harry chuckled as he sat down next to Neville.

"Thanks," Neville muttered.

"No problem," Harry replied," Next time, just punch them right in the face." Neville looked at Harry in shock.

"It worked for me," Harry pointed out. Neville just shook his head.

"So did you get your timetable?" Neville asked. Harry nodded his head.

"I have History of Magic, Double Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Double Charms, and Double Ancient Runes," Harry answered, as he listed off the subjects on his fingers.

"I think I'm in two of your classes," Neville replied, checking his timetable.

"Yeah, you are," Harry confirmed," Along with the rest of Gryffindor. Also, I have catch up classes."

"That sucks" Neville replied, with a look of pity on his face.

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed," Do you happen to know what time it is?" Neville then looked at his watch.

"It's 8:30," Neville answered," Classes don't start for another thirty minutes."

"Ok," Harry replied," I think I will go in ten minutes."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"To find my class," Harry answered.

"Oh yeah," Neville responded," I forgot that this is your first year."

"Again?" Harry responded. Neville nodded his head. Harry just sighed.

"So who's the professors for my classes?" Harry asked.

"Professor Potter is the Professor in charge of History," Neville answered," Professor Black is the Professor in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry then banged his head onto the table.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry answered," My first classes are with the two people I want the least interaction with. Don't forget that I have to spend catch up classes with Professor Black" Neville nodded his head in understanding.

"Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration," Neville continued," Professor Sprout is in charge of Herbology. Professor Flitwick teaches charms. I don't know who teaches Ancient Runes though."

"Thanks for the info," Harry replied as he stood up," I think I'm going to go to my class now." Neville nodded his head. Harry noticed the sad look on Neville's face.

"Don't worry, Neville," Harry said," Just be confident." Neville nodded his head before getting up.

"I will start heading over to my Herbology class," Neville stated.

"See ya," Harry replied as he started walking away.

"Bye," Harry heard Neville reply back. Harry then pulled out the map from his pocket. Harry tried to find where his class was, but he realized that he had no idea where it was.

"I should have asked Neville where the History class was," Harry muttered to himself. To his surprise, a building on the map started to glow brightly.

"This must be the class," Harry thought as he stuffed the map back into his pocket. He quickly walked to a corridor to see a Draco and other Slytherins, standing outside the door.

"Yo," Harry greeted.

"Good morning, Potter," Draco greeted," Where were you this morning?"

"I was walking," Harry answered," So we have History."

"Yes," Draco replied," With the mudblood." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's words.

"If you say so," Harry responded. Then, he heard the door open. He turned his head to see his mother, standing at the doorway.

"Welcome," Professor Potter greeted," Before you enter, I would like you to hand in your essays." Harry saw the Slytherins line up in front of Professor Potter. Harry just walked in front of her. Professor Potter looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry could see the yearning in her eyes, but he knew that her professionalism prevented her from doing anything. Harry smirked inward at this.

"Since I'm new, may I go in to take a seat?" Harry asked. Professor Potter nodded her head, letting Harry enter the classroom. Harry noted that the classroom was similar to a lecture hall. Harry moved to the top corner of the room, knowing that he would be just out of view of Professor Potter during her lectures. Soon, the seats were filled with his peers. To Harry's curiosity, Draco sat down next to him. Professor Potter then shut the door before walking to the middle of the class.

"Today, we are going to start the rise of Gellart Grindelwald," Professor Potter stated," Can anyone tell me what Grindelwald is most famous for?" No one raised their hand in the room. Harry noticed Professor Potter's irritated look on her face.

"If no one is able to provide me with an answer," Professor Potter responded," I will assign you extra homework since you should have learnt this last year from your lessons about the most influential figures in Wizarding history." Harry smirked as he saw several Slytherins raise their hands.

"Yes, Blaise," Professor Potter chose, pointing to a black-haired boy.

"Grindelwald was a powerful dark wizard," the boy answered," He established a power base in his fortress Nurmengard. He collected a loyal following similar to You-Know-Who. At the height of his power, he was considered to be unbeatable. It was then that Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. He is now imprisoned in an unknown prison."

"Good," Professor Potter responded, nodding her head," Now, we will discuss how Grindelwald came to power." Harry then just vaguely paid attention as Professor Potter began her lecture about the rise of Grindelwald. At the end of the period, Harry was half-asleep.

"For homework, I would you like to research the exploits of Grindelwald," Professor Potter ordered as she closed her book," I will be quizzing you tomorrow about it." Harry heard the Slytherins groan.

"Harry, I also expect an essay on the most influential wizards in Wizarding history by Wednesday," Professor Potter stated. Harry nodded his head.

"That is all," Professor Potter said," You may go to your next class." Everyone stood up as they packed their satchels. Draco looked at Harry.

"I pity you, Potter," Draco stated as the Slytherins walked out of the class.

"You shouldn't," Harry replied," I can handle it."

"I doubt it," Draco responded. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Watch me," Harry said," So where's the Defense against the Dark Arts class?"

"Yes with the idiots and the blood traitor," Draco replied, with a scowl. Harry nodded his head just as the Slytherins arrived at a door.

"So what have you been learning?" Harry asked.

"I think this year we are going to start learning more offensive spells," Draco answered," For the past three years, we have just been studying theory and some minor spells." Harry nodded his head. Then, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see the Gryffindors aproaching them. Draco then stepped forward to meet up with the Gryffindors. Harry saw Charles walk up in front of Draco. The two glared at each other. Their two bodyguards stood behind them. Harry noticed that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were giving each other evil glares. Harry then spotted Neville at the back of the group. To his anger, he saw that Neville's left eye was turning black. Harry then walked to Neville. All of the Slytherins and Gryffindors watched him.

"Yo," Harry greeted," You ok?" Harry noticed Neville's eyes move before nodding his head.

I'm fine," Neville answered," I just hurt myself during Herbology." Harry looked out of the corner of his eye to see Charles and his goons smirking. Harry decided not to do anything at the moment.

"If you say so," Harry replied.

"Potter," Harry heard. He turned around to see an angry face of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing conversing with a Gryffindor?" Draco demanded to know.

"He's a friend," Harry answered," I am allowed to hang out with my friends."

"But he's a Gryffindor," Draco replied," Plus, he has as much magic as a squib." Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville's comment while Neville looked down, dejected. Harry noticed that no one moved to help Neville.

"I don't care," Harry replied, earning shocked looks from everyone," I don't plan on staying here for that long." Everyone just looked at him in surprise.

"So I plan on hanging out with anyone I want," Harry announced," If anyone has a problem, take it up with me." Harry then grinned as he cracked his knuckles. He smiled as everyone looked at him in fear.

"That was a nice announcement, Harry," everyone heard. They turned their heads to see a black-haired man at the doorway, smiling.

"I think you would have made a wonderful Gryffindor," the man known as Professor Black stated.

"As if I want to be an idiot Gryffindor," Harry sneered. All of the Gryffindors except for Neville glared at Harry while the Slytherins' smirked at Harry's words. Professor Black just sighed.  
"Class is starting," Professor Black stated," Come in." Harry and Neville quickly entered the classroom before sitting at a back desk. Slytherins and Gryffindors pushed each other away as they relied to enter the classroom. Soon, everyone was seated and Professor Black stood at the front of the class.

"Good morning class," Professor Black said.

"Good morning," the entire class drawled out.

"As promised, this year will be more focused on dueling," Professor Black stated. Harry noticed smiles on everyone's faces.

"Did anyone research any dueling spells?" Professor Black asked. To no one's surprise, Charles and his two goons along with Draco and his two goons raised their hands. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw the brown-haired girl from earlier raise he hand.

"It's the loser bookworm," Harry heard a Gryffindor girl whisper.

"Then, would you please demonstrate to us in a mock duel?" Professor asked. The people who raised their hands stood up and walked to the front of the room. Harry then turned his head to Neville.

"What is dueling?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Dueling is way of battle in the the Wizarding world," Neville answered," However, there are many types of dueling."

"What type of dueling are you guys learning?" Harry asked.

"Formal dueling," Neville answered.

"You mean like with rules and stuff?" Harry questioned. Neville nodded his head.

"That sounds stupid," Harry replied.

"No talking in class," Harry and Neville heard. They turned their heads to see Professor Black and the rest of the class looking at them.

"We were merely talking about dueling," Harry explained.

"Is that so?" Professor Black replied," Then, maybe you would learn better from hands-on experience." Harry noticed the scared look on Neville's face at Professor Black's suggestion.

"Sure," Harry replied as he stood up. Neville looked at him in surprise.

"I was the one, who started the conversation," Harry stated," I will take the punishment."

"That may be so," Professor Black replied," But Neville knew the rules. He must come up." Neville sighed before making a move to get up.

"No," Harry replied," I will fight Neville's duels." Everyone looked at Harry in shock at this proclamation.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Professor Black responded," Neville must face his punishment."

"So, should I punish you?" Harry asked, glaring at Professor Black. Professor Black looked at Harry in surprise.

"Are you ok with Harry taking over your position in the duels, Neville?" Professor Black asked. Neville opened his mouth before seeing Harry's smile. Neville didn't know why, but he felt reassured by the smile.

"Yes," Neville answered," If Harry wants to, he can take my place in the duels?" Professor Black nodded his head in response as Harry walked to the front. Harry heard both Draco and Charles laughing at Neville. Harry frowned before watching Professor Black flick his wand. The front of the room expanded. He then flicked his wand again. A purple platform appeared in the middle of the front of the room.

"The first match will be Harry Potter against Hermione Granger," Professor Black announced. Harry and the brown-haired girl walked up onto the platform. Harry smiled at the brown-haired girl.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. The girl known as Hermione just looked at Harry before pulling out her wand. Harry sighed as he decided to use his black wand. Then, he felt a tingle in his right hand. Harry ignored the tingle and grabbed his black wand. A sharp pain coursed through his right arm. He kept on a passive face as he moved his left hand away. Harry growled as he grabbed his white wand and pulled it out. A burst of magic flooded the room. Everyone just looked at Harry while Harry glared at his wand. Professor Black was the first to recover.

"Ok," Professor Black," Are both participants ready?" Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in response.

"Then, bow," Professor Black stated. Harry just looked confused while Hermione placed her wand in front of her face. Harry quickly copied her. Then, the two bowed towards each other.

"Now walk away from each other," Professor Black instructed," When, I shout begin you will duel. Remember only magical spells." Harry and Hermione nodded their head before they started to walk away from each other. Harry fingered his white wand as he sifted through the spells he could use.

"BEGIN," Professor Black shouted, just as Harry nears reached the end of the platform. Immediately, Harry whipped around.

" **Immobulus** ," Harry exclaimed, flicking his wand. A bright white light flew towards Hermione.

" **Protego** ," Hermione shouted, swiping her wand upward. A invisible barrier deflected Harry's white spell.

" **Stupefy** ," Hermione followed up as a red spell flew from her wand.

"So, she knows Protego," Harry thought as he sidestepped to dodge the red spell," And Stupefy. Not bad." Harry then aimed his wand at Hermione before closing his eyes.

" **Lumos Maximus** ," Harry shouted as a bright light shone from his wand. Harry then cut off his maigc and opened his eyes to see Hermione momentarily stunned.

" **Immobulus** ," Harry said, flicking his wand. The white spell hit Hermione square on the chest. She immediately stood frozen. Harry then walked up to the frozen Hermione.

"I win," Harry stated as he tapped Hermione's forehead. He then turned his head to see everyone looking at him, surprised.

"Harry Potter is the winner of the first dueling match," Professor Black announced as he flicked his wand towards Hermione. Hermione then quietly got off the stage before sitting at her desk. Harry jumped off the platform before walking to the group of duelers.

"That was impressive," Professor Black stated as Harry walked up to them," I didn't expect you to beat one of our most promising witches." Harry stayed silent as he stood away from the duelers. Harry then heard Charles scoff.

"So what if he beat the muggle," Charles stated.

"Charles," Professor Black reprimanded him. Harry just ignored him, knowing it will irk Charles. This set Charles off.

"I demand to duel my so-called brother," Charles demanded. Professor Black looked at Harry.

"Wait until he is your opponent," Professor Black replied," Your opponent is Gregory Goyle." Charles scowled while Harry smirked, irritating Charles even further.

"The next match will be Charles Potter against Gregory Goyle," Professor Black announced. Charles and one of Draco's goons walked up onto the stage. Harry watched as the two bowed.

"Now you will walk away from each other," Professor Black instructed," When I shout begin, you will duel." The two boys nodded their heads before turning around. They walked away from each other.

"BEGIN," Professor Black shouted. Charles and the boy known as Goyle whipped around.

" **STUPEFY** ," the two boys shouted. The red spells flew out of their wands before ricocheting off each other. One stupefy dissipated as it crashed into wall. Another flew starught towards Harry. Harry glared at the spell before waving his wand. The spell instantly disappeared to the surprise of Professor Black. Harry noticed the look of surprise, but chose to ignore it.

" **Tarantallegra** ," Charles shouted, flicking his wand. A yellow spell hit Goyle square on the chest. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement as Goyle started to dance.

" **Experlliamus** ," Charles finished before a red spell hit Goyle. Goyle's wand flew towards Charles' hand. Charles grabbed it.

"Charles Potter is the winner," Professor Black stated. Charles chucked Goyle's wand. It landed right next to Goyle's feet, forcing Goyle to bend down to pick it up. The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins glared at a sneering Charles as he walked off the stage. Goyle walked off the stage to his desk.

"Charles is actually pretty good at dueling," Harry thought to himself," I can't deny that."

"Next is Ron Weasley against Vincent Crabbe," Professor Black announced.

* * *

 **An hour later**

For the past hour, the amateur dueling challenge continued. Harry had just finished his total annihilation of Charlie's red-haired goon, Ron Weasley. Harry walked off the stage with everyone's shocked faces staring at him. Charles glared at Harry.

"The second semi-final is Charles Potter against Draco Malfoy," Professor Black announced. Charles and Draco walked up onto the platform. The two boys bowed towards each other.

"Are you ready?" Professor Black asked. The two boys nodded their heads.

"You know what to do," Professor Black stated. The two boys then turned around before walking away. It was quiet in the room as the two unofficial heads of their houses were about to duel.

"BEGIN," Professor Black shouted. Instantly, the two boys whipped around.

" **Stupefy** ," Charles shouted, flicking his wand.

" **Incendio** ," Draco shouted, flicking his wand. A red spell flew towards Draco while a ring of fire surrounded Charles. Draco just barely dodged the red spell.

" **Aqua Erecto** ," Charles exclaimed before a burst of water erupted from his wand, dousing the ring of fire around him.

" **Orbis** ," Draco shouted as a brown spell flew towards Charles.

" **Protego** ," Charles responded, swiping his wand downward. The brown spell blasted Charles back a bit.

" **Flipendo** ," Charles followed up before a white spell flew towards Draco. The white spell hit Draco square in the chest, flipping him backwards. Draco quickly picked himself up before aiming his wand at Charles.

" **Colloshoo** ," Draco shouted. A red spell hit Charles square on the chest. Charles tried to move his feet, but his shoes were stuck to the ground. Charles glared at Draco.

" **Stupefy** ," Draco shouted, flicking his wand. A red spell flew towards Charles.

" **Protego** ," Charles responded, swiping his wand downwards. The red spell disappeared as it came in contact with Charles' shield.

" **Experlliamus** ," Draco shouted. Another red spell flew out Draco's wand.

" **Protego** ," Charles shouted, swiping his wand downward again. Time and time again, Draco would fire spell after spell at Charles. Charles would barely be able to defend himself from the onslaught of spells.

" **Locomotor Wibbly** ," Charles shouted in a last ditch effort. Surprising Draco, the yellow spell hit Draco. Draco's legs then gave up, making Draco collapse onto the ground and drop his wand. Charles saw his opportunity and aimed his wand at Draco's wand.

" **Accio Draco's wand** ," Charles exclaimed. Draco's wand then flew towards Charles. Charles snatched it before holding high above his head.

"Charles Potter is the winner," Professor Potter announced. The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins groaned. Professor Black waved his wand.

"Seems like the Malfoy aren't that great," Charles sneered as he chucked Draco's wand back. Draco picked himself up before his wand landed right at his feet. He glared at a sneering Charles before picking up his wand. Draco then walked off the platform. As he passed Harry, he leaned in to speak to him.

"I don't care who you hang out with. Make sure you beat him," Draco whispered," In the name of Slytherin." Harry nodded his head as he walked up onto the platform. Harry glared at Charles as he stood on the platform.

"Hello, brother," Charles sneered," I'm going to be glad to make you pay for what you have done to me." Harry just looked at Charles with an indifferent look on his face.

"To determine the winner of the first dueling competition," Professor Black announced," It is Harry Potter versus Charles Potter." Everyone watched in anticipation as Harry and Charles bowed towards each other.

"When I say begin, you will duel," Professor Black instructed again," Are you boys ready?" They nodded their heads before turning around. Harry gripped his wand tightly as he knew his first step. The two Potter walked away from each other.

"BEGIN," Professor Black shouted. Charles whipped around, aiming his wand at Harry.

" **Expu~** ," Charles was about to exclaim.

" **Reducto** ," Harry whispered, aiming his wand to the wall. A bright white spell erupted out of Harry's wand. The wall of the room exploded on contact with the spell, creating a massive hole in the wall. Everyone looked at Harry in shock. Charles stood frozen in fear as Harry aimed his wand towards him.

"I was going easy," Harry stated, shocking everyone even further," I can easily wipe the floor with each of you if I wanted to." Everyone's look of shock became looks of disbelief.

"Don't believe me?" Harry responded," Then, watch what I do to your so-called Boy-Who-Lived." Charles stumbled back as Harry started to walk towards Charles.

" **C-C-Confringo** ," Charles exclaimed as a blue spell flew out of Charles' wand.

"NO," Professor Black shouted, brandishing his wand. To his surprise, Harry swiped his wand and the spell disappeared. Harry then loomed over a terrified Charles before pointing his wand at Charles' head.

" **Silencio** ," Harry said before walking away to everyone's surprise. Charles looked astonished before turning red in anger. He quickly got up before aiming his wand at Harry's back. To his surprise, no words came out of his mouth. Harry turned his head.

"You can't create spells without the words," Harry stated, smirked. Everyone was silent for a moment from shock.

"Harry Potter," Professor Black said, being the first to recover," Is the winner of the first class dueling competition." The Slytherins started to cheer while the Gryffindors glared at Harry. Harry walked off the platform, sheathing his wand. Professor Black waved his wand at Charles. Charles glared at Harry as he walked off the platform. With a wave of his wand, Professor Black made the platform disappear before returning the room to its original state. He then turned his head to a sitting Harry.

"Well done, Harry," Professor Black stated," Despite your late start, you managed to beat our most talented students." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. He noticed the looks of awe from some of the students and looks of jealously from the others.

"This is what a formal dueling competition is like," Professor Black announced," We will be holding class competitions every Monday. Whichever house wins the most by the end of the year will earn a total of two hundred house points." Everyone looked between each other at this announcement.

"Now, let us start our main topic of the year," Professor Black stated before turning around," Hexes." Harry watched as Professor Black started to write stuff on the board. Everyone took out their theory books. Harry just leaned back in his chair as he listened to Professor Black talk about the functions of Hexes. After forty minutes, it was twelve o'clock.

"That concludes today's lesson," Professor Black stated. Everyone started to pack their things.

"For homework, I want you to study what classifies a spell as a hex," Professor Black ordered. Everyone groaned, but nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good," Professor Black replied before looking at Harry," Harry, I wish to speak to you." Harry raised an eyebrow while Neville looked at Harry, worried.

"Don't worry," Harry replied as he stood up," I'm half-sure I did nothing wrong."

"Well, I will see you at lunch," Neville responded as he stood up. Harry nodded his head as he walked to Professor Black while everyone else left the room.

"You wished to speak to me?" Harry said, standing right in front of Professor Black.

"Yes," Professor Black replied," Do you know about the catch up classes you have with me?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Ok," Professor Black responded," I wish to tell you that your classes will be here."

"Is that all?" Harry asked. Harry could see that the man wanted to say more, but nothing was said.

"That is all," Professor Black answered," You may go." Harry nodded his head before he walked away. He quickly walked to the Grand Hall and plopped down next to Neville.

"What did Professor Black want to talk to you about?" Neville asked.

"Just where my catch up classes are," Harry answered as a ham sandwich appeared in front of him," Seriously, this is what I want for lunch?"

"Looks like it," Neville replied.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Harry deadpanned before picking up the sandwich.

"You asked," Neville pointed out.

"Whatever," Harry replied as he bit into his sandwich.

"How are you so skilled at dueling?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged as he chewed.

"I've been in many fights my friend," Harry answered after he swallowed," Dueling is no different."

"But all the spells you know are like fifth level stuff," Neville pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"It helps that I know some spells," Harry replied before taking another bite of his sandwich. A plate of food appeared in front of Neville.

"Um, hi," Harry heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see Eileen standing there.

"Sup, Harry greeted," Come to talk to me again?" Eileen nodded her head.

"Come and sit then," Harry responded, motioning for her to sit. Eileen nodded her head and sat down next to Harry.

"So what would you like to talk to me about?" Harry asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. Eileen was silent for a moment.

"Did you really beat Charles in a duel?" Eileen asked. Harry nodded his head.

"How?" Eileen questioned," No one has ever been able to beat Charles in a duel."

"That's because he's been trained," Harry answered. Eileen nodded her head in agreement.

"But you have no experience in dueling," Eileen pointed out.

"That may be true," Harry agreed," But experience trumps practice in almost anything."

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked.

"I'm saying that I've been in more fights than you can count," Harry answered.

"Yeah right," Harry, Neville, and Eileen heard. They turned their heads to see Charles, Ron, and third member, Dean, standing.

"I doubt an attention seeker like you have been in any fights," Charles continued," You were just lucky that's all."

"Says the one who was 'No, don't hurt me'," Harry responded, in a scared voice. Neville and Eileen had to cover their mouths from laughing while Charles and his goons glared at Harry.

"I demand a rematch," Charles stated.

"No," Harry replied, looking away.

"Why? Too scared?" Charles taunted.

"No," Harry responded as he turned his head back to Charles," You're just pathetically weak." Everyone around the area froze at Harry's word. Charles' face turned red in rage as he glared at Harry with clenched fists. Harry looked away. Charles then moved to punch Charles.

"NO," Eileen shouted. Harry turned his head just as Charles punchied him right in the face. Charles smirked as he felt his fist connect and blood stain his hand. It then turned into one of shock as Harry looked unfazed at the punch.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, pushing away Charles' hand. Harry then got off his seat, standing over Charles.

"I stand corrected," Harry said," You're weak." Harry just glared at Charles before walking away. Neville quickly ate the rest of his food before getting up to follow Harry. Eileen then stared at Charles.

"YOU IDIOT," Eileen shouted," I JUST MANAGED TO TALK WITH MY BROTHER AND YOU HAD THE GALL TO GO RUIN IT." Charles glared at his younger sister.

"Why would you want to interact with a failure like him?" Charles growled before walking away with his goons. Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were walking through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked. Harry wiped the blood off his face.

"Yeah," Harry answered," I told Charles is weak. Both physically and magically. If anything you're stronger than him." Neville looked at Harry in surprise.

"You must be joking," Neville responded. Harry shook his head.

"You are more powerful than you think," Harry stated. Neville opened his mouth to respond.

"How are you, Loony?" Harry and Neville heard around the corner. They peeked their heads through the corner to see a group of fifteen year old girl surrounding a white-haired girl. They saw one of the older girls push the younger girl onto the ground. Neville moved to help, but Harry stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Neville whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered back," But we need to see why they did that or else you could get a detention." Neville glared at Harry, but stayed still. The younger girl was crying as one of the older girls kicked her stomach.

"Are your imaginary creatures still here?" one of the older girls sneered.

"Yeah, Loony," another girl added in," Are they around us now?" The girls then kicked the younger girl. Harry hissed at this sight. He looked at Neville, who nodded his head. The two of them walked to the group of girls. Harry then tapped the girl's, who kicked the younger girl, shoulder. The girl turned around just before Harry's fist connected with her face. Everyone including Neville looked at Harry in shock as the girl stumbled back, blood running down her face. Harry then glared at the other girls.

"Y-Y-Y-You punched a girl," one of the girls pointed out.

"I see no problem with that," Harry grinned, scaring everyone," Especially since all of you were bullying this young girl." The older girls' eyes widened as they realized what was going to happen.

"You will pay for this," one of the girls exclaimed as the started to run away. Harry then looked at the girl he had punched.

"Leave," Harry hissed, making the girl jump up in fear before running away. Nevill just looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry then moved towards the crying girl.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. The young girl looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes," the girl answered in a dreamy voice. Harry nodded his head before extending his hand to help the girl up. The girl got up as Neville walked next to them.

"What's your name?" Neville asked.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl answered. Harry noticed that Neville was slight put off by the girl known as Luna's dreamlike tone.

"That's a nice name," Harry commented.

"Thanks," Luna replied," I must thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Harry responded.

"I fear that I am missing lunch," Luna stated as she walked away," Goodbye, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom." Harry and Neville looked at Luna in surprise.

"Bye," they both responded as Luna walked away. Harry then looked at Neville.

"Does this happen often in Hogwarts?' Harry asked. Neville stayed silent.

"Yes," Neville answered. Harry frowned at this statement.

"Why doesn't the Professors do anything about it?" Harry asked.

"Because all of the bullies have connections," Neville answered. Harry's frown turned into a grimace at Neville's words.

"You do know you're in deep trouble?," Neville asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the girl you punched is the girlfriend of the heir to one of the most influential wizarding families," Neville answered," I won't be surprised if you get expelled." Harry smirked.

"If I get expelled, then I will just go missing again," Harry stated before walking away," Let's go. I want to walk around the castle." Neville just looked at Harry before walking with him.

* * *

 **At Catch Up Classes**

The rest of the day passed very quickly for Harry. Transfiguration was difficult for Harry as he had absolutely no expereicne with that branch of magic. Harry breezed through Herbology and Charms as he had outside experience with both subjects. Harry found Ancient Runes to be quite interesting and he didn't miss too much as the majority of the class had just joined like him. Dinner passed very quickly for Harry as he ate with Neville. Eileen joined them later. He still harbored dark feelings towards her, but he knew he should tolerate her until he knew her better. Now, Harry sat in in his Catch Up Classes with Professor Black. The two were sitting at opposite ends of a table, staring at each other.

"So," Professor Black started," Is there anything that you need to learn?" Harry stayed silent as he started to rock on his chair. The room stayed silent for a moment.

"So I heard that you punched a girl earlier today," Professor Black tried again. Harry continued to rock his chair in silence.

"I won't be surprised if Professor Dumbledore will wish to speak to you tomorrow," Professor Black continued," You did punch a girl for no reason." Harry then stopped rocking his chair. He slowly rested his chair legs on the floor before staring at Professor Black.

"She and her friends were beating a young girl," Harry stated," She got what she deserved." Professor Black looked at Harry in surprise. Harry smirked before rocking his chair again. The room was silent once again. The rocking of Harry's chair was the only sound reverberating across the room.

"Is there anything you need to learn?" Professor Black asked again. Harry just ignored him once again. Harry then stopped rocking his chair once again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. Professor Black looked at Harry in surprise.

"Sure," Professor Black answered. Harry's glee slightly unnerved Professor Black.

"What's the point of me being here?" Harry asked.

"Because you need to catch up on all the stuff you missed for the past three years," Professor Black answered. Harry raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"What do you think?" Harry questioned," I don't want Dumbledore's answer. I want yours." Professor Black just looked at Harry before leaning onto the table.

"Honestly, I don't see any reason for you to be here," Professor Black stated. Harry just looked at Professor Black, but motioned for him to continue.

"At first, I thought it was necessary since I believed that you had absolutely no magical knowledge," Professor Black continued," Now, I think otherwise."

"Is that so?" Harry questioned. Professor Black nodded his head.

"From my experience and the other professor's, we could classify you as a prodigy," Professor Black stated. Harry raised an eyebrow at Professor Black's statement.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"Mainly, you managed to master Third Year Transfiguration in one lesson with absolute no experience," Professor Black answered.

"is that all?" Harry questioned," It sounds like you only use Transfiguration to grade people."

"Also, you won a dueling competition in one go," Professor Black continued," You possess extensive knowledge on Charms and Herbology. You seem to be a natural at Ancient Runes."

"What about the other subjects?" Harry asked.

"We shall see," Professor Black answered. The two of them were silent again.

"So why are you here then?" Harry asked," You could have easily cancelled the class."

"I can't," Professor Black answered," Dumbledore wants you to partake in these classes." Harry nodded his head.

"It seems like he wants to try and find out more about me with someone close to the Potter family," Harry replied. Professor Black nodded his head in agreement.  
"It sounds like Dumbledore," Professor Black agreed.

"Then, why are you here?" Harry asked," I would expect my mother to be in charge of this class."

"She was supposed to be," Professor Black answered," But after your escape several weeks ago, Dumbledore wanted to change the professor into someone closer to the Potters, but had some form of relationship with you."

"And I'm getting you're the only choice," Harry responded. Professor Black nodded his head.

"Also, I wanted to see what type of person you were," Professor Black stated. Harry raised an eyebrow again.

"Why did you want to know what type of person I am?" Harry asked," You never cared when I was younger." Professor Black looked by hurt by Harry's words, but both of them knew that Harry was right.

"I'm sorry," Professor Black said. Harry just looked at Professor Black.

"It's too late to say that," Harry replied.

"You have to understand," Professor Black responded. Harry clenched his fists in anger as he knew the words that were going to come out.

"He was the Chosen One," Professor Black said. Harry then stood up abruptly.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE F $KING GOD OF MAGIC. I WAS YOUR GODSON TOO," Harry shouted," OR WAS I CONSIDERED TOO MUCH OF A FAILURE TO PAY ATTENTION TOO." Professor Black was shocked at Harry's outburst. He didn't notice that Harry's eyes had turned snak-like.

"NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT," Harry shouted," I AM NEVER COMING BACK." Harry then turned around and kicked his chair away. He turned his head to see a saddened Professor Black.

"I am here for something," Harry said," Once I get it, you will never see me again." Harry then walked to the door and opened it.

"That's a promise," Harry stated as he walked out of the room. Harry walked through the halls. His eyes returned to normal.

"(That was interesting)," Tom stated.

"(Not really)," Harry replied.

"/ What are you boys talking about? /" Helga asked.

"/ Nothing /" Harry answered,"/ I just left my class. /'

"/ Which class is that?/" Helga asked.

"/ Catch Up /" Harry answered. "/ Ahhhhh. /"

"(Is she awake?)" Tom asked.

"(Yeah)," Harry answered.

"(Good)," Tom replied," (I'm going to sleep then)."

"(Ok)," Harry responded," (Good night)."

"(Good night)," Tom said. Harry felt Tom tighten around his left arm.

"/ Is he asleep? /" Helga asked.

"/ Yeah /" Harry answered. Then, Harry heard a strange noise across the corridor. Harry moved to investigate. He found a bunch of Slytherins beating up a young Gryffindor boy.

"Take this, you stupid mud blood," Harry heard. Harry growled as his eyes turned badger-like.

"OI," Harry shouted. All of the Slytherins turned around to look at Harry. Harry could see that the Slytherins were fifth years.

"What do you want?" one of the Slytherins questioned. Harry walked up to the Slytherin. The two stared each other down. Harry then socked him right in the face. Like any wizard, the Slytherin yelled out in pain as he collapsed onto the floor, cradling his broken nose. Harry then turned his head to see the rest of the Slytherins pointed their wands at him.

"I know you," another said," You're Harry Potter!" All of the remaining Slytherins looked at Harry in surprise.

"Why are you helping a filthy mudblood?" another questioned," You're a Slytherin." Harry looked at all of them.

"You disgust me," Harry growled before he disappeared.

"Where is he?" one of the Slytherins exclaimed. They Slytherin whipped around. Harry's fist then connected with the Slytherin. The Slytherin collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. The remaining Slytherins looked at Harry in fear. Harry's green badger-like eyes were the last things they saw that night. One by one, Harry knocked every single Slytherin until he held one by the collar.

"You will regret this," the Slytherin weakly said.

"Maybe," Harry growled," But I don't care." Harry then head butted the Slytherin, making him crumple in his hand. Harry then dropped the Slytherin onto the floor. Harry quickly walked to the beaten boy.

"/ Use Espeskey /" Helga stated.

"/ Got it /" Harry replied as he pulled out his black wand. Harry then pointed his wand at the boy.

" **Espeskey** ," Harry said before a light green light enveloped the boy. The boy's bruises faded away.

"/ He's not waking up /" Harry muttered.

"/ He must have some broken bones /" Helga suggested.

"/ Probably /" Harry replied,"/ I guess I have to take him to that Madam Pomfrey./"

"/ Do you know where she is?/" Helga asked. Harry quickly fished out his map.

" **Lumos** ," Harry said before a birhgt light illuminated the hall. He quickly scanned the map before finding what he's looking for.

"/ Found it /" Harry stated as he stuffed his map back into his pocket. The light disappeared from his wand as he sheathed it. Harry then gingerly picked up the boy. Harry then ran through the halls, carrying the boy. He made sure to be careful not to damage the boy. He quickly reached the infirmary. He kicked open the doors.

"HELLO," Harry shouted. A witch quickly ran over to Harry.

"Quiet," the witch scolded," There are other pa~" She noticed the boy in Harry's arms.

"What happened?" the witch asked.

"Slytherins," Harry answered.

"Again?" the witch sighed before motioning for Harry to follow her. Harry followed the old witch to an empty medical bed.

"Set him here," the witch ordered. Harry quickly lay the boy onto the bed.

"Is this common?" Harry asked.

"Look everywhere," the witch answered as she brought a stool next to the boy," Most of the children here are victims." Harry grimaced as his still badger-like eyes started to turn snake-like.

"This boy didn't seem to have much bruises," the witch stated," Did you do anything about that?"

"Yeah," Harry answered," I used Espeskey on him."

"That's good," the witch replied," Now, leave. I have to work to do."

"Ok," Harry responded," Am I allowed to come back later?"

"Yes," the witch answered," It's good to a student in this school help their fellow classmates." Harry nodded his head before walking away. He left the infirmary. He walked down the hall before stopping. He then punched the wall with all his might.

"I've only been here a day and I already hate the place," Harry growled as he continued to punch the wall.

"I take it you saw something that you didn't like," a voice said. Harry turned his head to see the Sorting Hat.

"I'm guessing you found me," Harry replied as he stopped punching the wall," Is Hogwarts this filled with bullies?" The Sorting Hat nodded his head. Harry frowned at this answer.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Wizarding beliefs," the Sorting Hat answered," Purebloods believe that mudbloods don't belong here. Slytherins and Gryffiddors are at odds with each other. Students shun the strange. This is that state Hogwarts is in."

"And the professors let this happen?!" Harry exclaimed. The Sorting Hat nodded his head.

"Each professor is biased," the Sorting Hat explained," I think the only teachers who are impartial are Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick." Harry growled before punching the wall one last time.

"If I see anyone bullying another, they will learn what's it like being a victim," Harry swore. The Sorting Hat just looked at Harry.

"If you say so," the Sorting Hat replied," Follow me. It's time for your first lesson" Harry nodded his head before following the Hat. Behind him, four ghostly figures appeared.

"He is the one," one of the ghosts stated.

"Yes, he is," the other three agreed.

"But his hatred towards his family will prevent him from achieving his true potential," one of the ghosts pointed out.

"He will forgive his sister."

"I agree. Hopefully, she will help him forgive the sins of his parents."

"I don't think so. He will still hold contempt in his heart."

"We can just hope that he won't hold a grudge towards Gryffindor because of his family."

"Though by the looks of things, he won't."

"He will overcome. He has always done so."

"He will be the ones to unite the houses."

"Unless he leaves before he does so." The other ghosts nodded her head before disappearing. Harry turned his head to look behind him.

"Strange," Harry muttered to himself," I swear that I sensed strong magical presence behind me." Harry's gaze lingered behind him before looking forward again.


	6. Chapter 5: Second is worst than First

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I don't know if this chapter will be up to your standards, but I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

It was an early Tuesday morning. Harry had just woken up from his three hour nap. He was staring at a desk.

"Time to begin," Harry muttered as he pulled out both of his wands. He felt the opposing powers between both wands.

"/ Do you know any fire spells?/" Helga asked.

"/ Not really /" Harry answered,"/ The only fire spell I know is Incendio. /"

"/ Then, try that /" Helga replied,"/ All the Hat wants you to do is practice your elemental magic. /"

"/ I know /" Harry responded before aiming his white wand at the desk.

"/ I think the black wand would be safer /" Helga stated.

"/ True /" Harry agreed as he moved his right arm down and aimed his black wand at the desk. Harry took in a deep breath.

" **Incendio** ," Harry said, flicking his wand. Suddenly, the desk burst into bright flames. Harry felt the incredible heat from the flames as it quickly died down. In place of the desk, there lay a pile of ash.

"Wow," Harry said.

"/ Wow /" Helga agreed,"/ I didn't think your magic was that powerful. /"

"/ Me too /" Harry replied as he bent down to pick up the ash. To his surprise, the ash was still radiating heat.

"How is that still possible?" Harry wondered as he stood up.

"/ What's wrong? /" Helga asked.

"/ For some reason, the ash is still radiating heat /" Harry answered,"/ Do you have any idea why? /"

"/ Not really /" Helga answered,"/ All I can think of is that your magic must be really potent for heat to continuously radiate heat. /"

"/ The Sorting Hat said that he won't help me with my elemental magic, right? /" Harry responded.

"/ Yes /" Helga answered. Harry frowned.

"/ Personally, I think you need to ask a professor for help /" Helga stated. Harry's eyes moved up.

"/ Who do you have in mind? /" Harry asked,"/ I think you might be right. /"

"/ Your Defense professor /" Helga answered. Harry was silent for a moment.

"/ So, let's go practice my elemental magic /" Harry responded, ignoring Helga's suggestion. Harry then felt a sharp pain on his head.

"/ Why are you digging your claws into my head? /" Harry asked, unfazed.

"/ You just tried to ignore me /" Helga answered.

"/ So what? /" Harry replied,"/ I just didn't like your suggestion that's all. /" Harry heard Helga sigh.

"/ Harry /" Helga said.

"/ Yeah /" Harry replied.

"/ I know I haven't been with you as long as Tom has. I also have no idea who you want to save /" Helga stated,"/ But I can safely say that the only way to save her will be to set aside your emotions and learn as fast as you can. /" Harry was silent for a moment.

"/ You're right /" Harry agreed in a depressed tone,"/ I'm stupid to think that I could learn everything I need without any help. I need to save her as soon as possible. /" Helga nodded her head.

"/ I will go ask him during my catch up classes tonight /" Harry stated before aiming his wand at the pile of ashes,"/ For now, let's just practice. /" Helga nodded her head as Harry flicked his wand. The pile of ashes transformed into a desk.

"/ Nice job /" Helga commented.

"/ Thanks /" Harry replied as he tapped the desk. As soon as Harry touched the desk, it fell apart. Harry just looked at the desk.

"/ I think I need more practice with my transfiguration /" Harry stated.

"/ Agreed /" Helga replied as Harry waved his wand again.

* * *

 _A young boy limped through an alley. Towards the distance, there loomed a burning Eiffel Tower. The boy leaned against the wall, clutching a bleeding wound from his stomach. He could barely hear his companion's words as the darkness threatened to take him._

 _"Is this the end?" the boy thought as he looked up at the night sky," Probably is." Then, he heard two people approaching him. He turned his head to see an elderly couple. The boy smirked as he thought about the irony of his situation before darkness enveloped his vision. The boy woke up in a bright room. He instantly moved his hand to his stomach to feel it completely healed._

 _"What the?" the boy responded as he sat up._

 _"So, you're awake," a voice said. The boy whipped his head around to see an old man, sitting on a chair next to him. The old man fingered a bullet in his hand._

 _"What gave it away?" the boy asked, sarcastically. The old man chuckled in response._

 _"You were at the brink of death when my wife and I found you," the old man stated, continuing to finger the bullet._

 _"I'm guessing you're the one to heal me," the boy replied, taking off the blanket._

 _"Yes," the old man confirmed as he chucked the bullet. The boy caught the bullet before inspecting it._

 _"It's been a while since I had to heal a bullet wound," the old man stated. The boy just looked at the old man before standing up._

 _"Thanks," the boy responded," But I'm pretty sure that my parents are worried. Thanks for healing me."_

 _"What's the hurry?" the old man asked as the boy started to walk to the door," Harry Potter." The boy known as Harry froze at the door; hand on the doorbell._

 _"I'm guessing you're wondering how do I know?" the old man said as he stood up. Harry didn't bother turning his head around. The old man walked towards Harry before pushing the door open. Harry just looked at the old man with angry eyes._

 _"You look just like your father," the old man stated before walking out of the room," Follow me." Harry glared at the old man as they descended down a flight of stairs. The old man led Harry into a kitchen where an old woman was feeding a silver snake._

 _"(Tom)," Harry hissed," (What are you doing?)" The snake known as Tom turned his head to look at Harry._

 _"(Eating)," Tom answered. The old man and old woman looked at the duo._

 _"I'm guessing you're a Parseltongue," the old man stated. Harry just looked at the old man._

 _"So what?" Harry replied," Why did you bring me here?"_

 _"To eat, of course," the old man answered as he sat down at the table. Harry glared at the old man._

 _"Sit," the old man ordered, motions for Harry to sit on a chair. Harry sat down on the chair. The old woman then placed a plate in front of Harry. it was a simple bowl of cereal. Harry just looked at the bowl of cereal. Harry picked up his spoon before slowly eating the bowl of cereal. The old man and woman smiled at Harry as he quickly ate his breakfast. Harry then placed his spoon on the table before looking at the couple._

 _"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked. The old man and woman looked at Harry in surprise._

 _"Because we know who you are," the old woman answered. Harry growled at her answer._

 _'So you're planning to hand me back to them," Harry responded, glaring at the old woman._

 _"No, we're not," the old man replied. Harry looked at the old man in shock._

 _"We heard of you from the Delacours," the old man explained. Harry's eyes widened in recognition before looking down at the table._

 _"How are they?" Harry asked._

 _"They're safe," the old man answered," Thanks to you." Harry nodded his head._

 _"Though, I'm pretty sure that they think you're dead," the old woman stated. Harry nodded his head in agreement._

 _"That's good," Harry replied," Then, they won't try to find me." The old man and woman looked at each other before looking back at Harry. Harry then looked up at the couple._

 _"I forgot to ask this," Harry said," Who are you?"_

 _"We're the Flamels," the old man answered._

* * *

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Helga was asleep and Tom was awake. Harry was on high alert as he had a feeling that something was going to happen to him. Soon enough, he noticed a bunch of sixth years behind him.

"Hufflepuffs," Harry muttered to himself as he turned a corner. He peeked back to see the sixth years led by a brown-haired boy start running. They turned the corner to see Harry waiting for them with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded to know," Why are you following me?" The brown-haired boy walked up to Harry.

"You punched my girlfriend," the boy growled. Harry nodded his head.

"Is she a fifteen year old, black-haired Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the boy answered, grabbing Harry's collar. Harry mentally sighed as Tom coiled tighter around Harry's arm.

"Did she tell you why I punched her?" Harry asked. The boy just glared at Harry; his grip tightened on Harry's collar.

"I'm guessing she didn't," Harry responded. The boy's grip tightened at Harry's words.

"I can tell you what happened," Harry stated as the other Hufflepuffs gather around the two of them.

"Why should I believe you?" the boy questioned," You could be lying to me." Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy's words.

"I don't even know who you are," Harry replied. The boy looked at Harry in surprise.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," the boy said," Heir to the Diggory family." Harry looked at the boy known as Cedric before shaking his head.

"Sorry," Harry replied," I don't know much about the Wizarding world, so I have no idea who you are." Cedric's grip slightly relaxed.

"Why did you punch my girlfriend?" Cedric asked.

"Because she and her friends were beating up younger girl," Harry answered," Just because she was deemed weird." Cedric looked at Harry in shock before his shock turned into anger. His grip tightened around Harry's collar.

'You lie," Cedric growled.

"I'm not," Harry replied," How do I make you believe me?" Cedric was silent for a moment.

"Swear on a magical oath," Cedric ordered. Harry nodded his head before pulling out his black wand. He placed his wand upright.

" **I swear on my magic that I am not lying about why I punched Cedric's girlfriend** ," Harry said. Golden magic enveloped him before disappearing.

"Now, prove it," Cedric ordered. Harry nodded his head.

" **Lumos** ," Harry replied, flicking his wand. Harry watched as Cedric's eyes widened in shock as a light appeared at the tip of his wand. Harry felt Cedric's grip loosen as a look of despair appeared on Cedric's face.

"I've been dating a bully," Harry heard Cedric mutter as Cedric stumbled back in shock. Harry looked at Cedric.

"I can understand why you did what you did today," Harry stated as he turned around," But remember don't let your loyalty blind you." Harry then walked away. Harry walked until he reached the Great Hall. He plopped down next to Neville.

"Hi Harry," Neville greeted after swallowing his food.

"Sup," Harry greeted as a bowl of cereal appeared in front of him.

"Have any of the teachers talked to you?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry answered," Though her boyfriend confronted me." Neville turned his head to look at Harry in surprise while Harry took a bite of his cereal.

"How are you uninjured?" Neville asked. Harry swallowed.

"I told him the truth," Harry answered.

"And he believed you?!" Neville responded. Harry nodded his head.

"I had to swear by a magical oath though," Harry explained.

"Ohhhhh," Neville replied before looking back at his plate of food.

"Hi, Harry," Harry heard someone greet him. Harry turned his head to see Eileen sit down next to him.

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Harry asked.

"I do," Eileen answered, looking down," But they're chasing after Charles." Harry looked at Eileen before looking Neville.

"Neville," Harry whispered," I think she's lonely."

"What gave it away?" Neville whispered back," Go comfort her."

"Why should I?" Harry replied. Neville just looked at Harry. Harry stared back. After a moment, Harry sighed before looking back at Eileen.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Eileen looked up at Harry before nodding her head.

"I'm fine," Eileen answered," I'm used to only being the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived.'

"You mean one of the Boys-Who-Lived," Harry corrected. Eileen just looked at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked," Isn't Charles the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry shook his head.

"Neville is also the Boy-Who-Lived," harry explained, pointing to Neville. Eileen leaned to see an embarrassed Neville.

"I didn't know," Eileen replied," Charles would always brag that he's the only Chosen One." Eileen then leaned forward to look at Neville.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's alright," Neville replied," You're not the only person to forget." Harry took another bite of cereal. He then noticed that a plate of food didn't appear in front of Eileen.

"Have you already eaten?" Harry asked. Eileen nodded her head.

"I had breakfast with Uncle Severus, Uncle Black, and Mom," Eileen answered," For some reason, they were talking very quietly, so I couldn't hear them. The only thing I heard was your name." Harry raised an eyebrow at Eileen's words.

"Probably about what I said last night," Harry thought.

"Do you know why they were talking to you?" Eileen asked.

"Nope," Harry lied, taking another bite of his cereal. Eileen nodded her head while Neville looked at Harry.

"What have you done, Potter?" Harry heard. The trio turned around to see Draco and his goons, staring at Harry.

"Is this about what happened to those Slytherins?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head.

"I was nice enough to allow you to let you hang out with a Gryffindor," Draco stated," But you have betrayed the Slytherin house. You will suffer." Harry nodded his head.

"I will live," Harry responded as he turned back to his bowl. Draco looked indignant before walking away with his goons. Just as Harry finished his bowl, Professor McGonagall approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter. Miss. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, making Harry and Eileen turn their heads," Follow me." Harry sighed as he stood up while Eileen instantly got out of her seat.

"Bye Neville," Harry said as he followed Eileen and Professor McGonagall.

"See ya," Harry heard Neville reply. Harry followed his sister and the professor through the halls. Eileen lagged behind to walk side by side Harry.

"Do you know why we've been called?" Eileen whispered. Harry inspected Professor McGonagall for a moment.

'It's definitely not because I punched a girl in the face," Harry whispered back.

"You punched a girl?!' Eileen responded, in a quiet voice.

"She deserved it," Harry explained," I think we've been summoned because the professors want to convince me to do something I don't want to do."

"Like what?" Eileen asked.

"To come live with your family," Harry answered.

"What's wrong with that?" Eileen asked. Harry looked at Eileen.

"There's a reason why I ran away," Harry answered just as the group arrived in front of a door.

"Lemon drop," Professor McGonagall said. The gargoyle nodded its head before the door opened up.

"Go in," Professor McGonagall ordered. Harry and Eileen entered the room to see Professor Dumbledore, the Potter family, their godfathers, and Charles.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter," Dumbledore greeted.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Eileen responded. Harry glared at Dumbledore as Eileen sat down next to Charles.

"Would you like a seat, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why am I here?" Harry demanded to know, ignoring Dumbledore's question.

"OI," Charles responded, standing up," Respect Dumbledore."

"Make me," Harry replied. Charles tried to intimidate Harry, but Harry loomed over Charles.

"Charles!" Professor Potter reprimanded him. Charles glared at Harry before walking back to his chair. Harry still stood at the doorway as a black-haired man walked over to Harry.

"Harry," the man said," I'm your father."

"I know who you are, James," Harry replied," I want to know why I'm here."

"Why of course," the man known as James responded," To bring you home. You ran away last time before we could talk." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Professor Black tell you?" Harry replied as he turned around," I'm not coming back."

"Harry," James said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head to look at James.

"Take your hand off me," Harry growled," Before I break it." Harry felt the grip in James' hand tighten in anger.

"Who do you think you are to threaten me?" James growled back.

"James," Professor Potter called out," Now is not the time for a fight."

"Yeah," Professor Black agreed," I don't think your relationship with Harry will improve if you two fight." James was silent for a moment before letting his hand go.

"I can see where I get my violent tendencies from," Harry stated, smirking. James glared at Harry as Professor Potter walked up to Harry.

"Harry, it's me," Professor Potter said.

"I know," Harry replied," You're my History professor." Professor Potter looked taken aback at Harry's response.

"James, Lily, Harry," Dumbledore said," I think we all started off the wrong foot. Let's calm down and start over."

"I already know why I'm here," Harry stated as he moved to the door. Harry tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said," The door will only open under my order." Harry turned his head before smirking.

"Nice try," Harry replied as he disappeared. Harry then appeared next to Neville.

"OH MY GOD," Neville exclaimed.

"Sup," Harry replied as he sat down next to Neville.

"Weren't you at the Headmaster's office?" Neville asked.

"I was," Harry answered," But I apparated out of there when he tried to lock me in."

"You apparated in Hogwarts?!" Neville responded, surprised," I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts."

"I don't know," Harry replied," Obviously, my apparation is different."

"Obviously," Neville agreed," So, what do you have today?" Harry fished out his timetable.

 **Tuesday**

 **9:00 - 11:00:** Double Potions with Gryffindors

 **11:00 - 12:00** : Transfiguration with Gryffindors

 **12:00 - 1:00:** Lunch

 **1:00 - 2:00:** Free Period

 **2:00 - 4:00:** Double Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs

 **4:00 - 5:00:** Arithmancy with Ravenclaws

 **5:00 - 7:00:** Double Muggle Studies with Gryffindors

 **7:00 - 8:00:** Dinner

 **8:00 - 10:00:** Catch Up Classes with Professor Black

"It seems like I have Double Potions, Transfiguration, Double Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Double Muggle Studies," Harry answered.

"I think I have three classes with you," Neville responded.

"Yeah, you do," Harry confirmed," It's only my second day at Hogwarts and I have made enemies out of two houses." Suddenly, Neville and Harry heard a girl and boy shouting. They turned their heads to see Cedric and his girlfriend arguing about something.

"Seems like he's confronting her," Harry commented. They watched as Cedric walked away from the girl. The girl then ran out of the Hall crying. Cedric walked up to Harry.

"Sup," Harry greeted.

"Harry Potter," Cedric said as he stood over Harry. Neville seemed nervous while Harry looked up at Cedric.

"I would like to thank you," Cedric stated. Neville looked at Cedric in surprise while Harry nodded his head.

"No problem," Harry replied," i just merely told you the truth."

"it's because of you that I learnt the true nature of my girlfriend," Cedric pointed out," If there is anything you need from Hufflepuff, just come and ask me."

"Thanks," Harry replied. Cedric nodded his head before walking away. Neville then turned his head to look at Harry.

"How?" Neville questioned.

"How what?" Harry responded.

"How did you do that?" Neville clarified.

"How did i do what?" Harry responded.

"How did you get out of this situation unscathed?" Neville asked," I was sure the professors would have confronted you about it."

"It seems like the girl went to Cedric first," Harry answered," Who in turn confront me first. All I did was merely tell the truth." Neville shook his head at Harry's answer.

"You have no clue how lucky you were," Neville stated as he stood up," Come on, I will show you where Potions class is."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he stood up. Neville and Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **At Potions**

Harry and Neville sat at the back of the Potions room. Everyone was giving Harry evil glares, which made Neville nervous. Harry looked bored as the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, stood in front of the room.

"Welcome back," Professor Snape dialed," I hope your essays on the uses of dragon blood is complete." Everyone nodded their heads as they pulled out their essays. Professor Snape walked around the class, picking up the essays. he then walked in front of Harry.

"Ahhhh, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape," I surely hope that you're not a disappointment like your brother." Harry smirked at Professor Snape's words while Charles scowled. Some of the Slytherins sniggered while the Gryffindors glared at Snape.

"We shall see," Harry replied. "After all, I'm no Potter." Professor Snape walked away as he stood in front of the class.

"Today, we will have a pop quiz," Professor Snape stated. All of the Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins just looked indifferent.

"Looks like my alchemic knowledge should help," Harry thought.

"What is the purpose of a Wolfsbane's potion?" Professor Snape asked, pointing to Harry.

"That's a bizarre question," Harry replied. "A wolfsbane's potion is not useful to most humans. It is only used to relieve the effects of lycanthropy." Professor Snape looked at Harry in surprise.

"Can a muggle create a magic potion if given the necessary equipment?" Professor Snape asked.

"No," Harry answered, leaning back in his chair. "Even though Potions is basically like Chemistry, it still requires some form of wandwork to make the potion. People, who can't use magic, cannot create potions." Everyone was amazed at Harry's answer.

"Hmmm," Professor Snape responded. "For an uneducated brat, you seem to be quite knowledgeable."  
"Like I said," Harry replied. "I'm not an idiot Potter." The Slytherins smirked while the Gryffindors glared at Harry.

"No, no you're not," Professor Snape replied before looking at Charles.

"Boy, what is the most common ingredient in every potion?" Professor Snape asked.

"Ummm," Charles replied. "Dead rats?" Harry and the Slytherins sniggered as Professor Snape glared at Charles.

"Haven't you been listening to your brother?" Professor Snape scolded Charles. "If potions were merely just about mixing stuff together, any muggle could do it."

"So what is the most common ingredient in potions?" Charles questioned, irritated.

"Don't speak to me with that tone," Professor Snape snapped at Charles. "One hundred points of Gryffindor." All of the Gryffindor members including Neville groaned.

"Not again," Neville whispered to Harry.

"Does this happen a lot?" Harry asked. Neville nodded his head.

"I pity you," was all Harry said before Professor Snape walked back to the front of the room.

"Today, we are going to learn how to make a standard love potion," Professor Snape stated before bringing out his wand. "Copy these notes down." Shuffling could be heard as everyone brought out their paper and quills. Ben just leaned on his arm as he watched Professor Snape use magic to write the theory behind making a love potion.

"A love potion?" Harry thought before bringing out a pen and notebook. "This could be useful to know." Harry then started to write down the theory behind the love potion. Neville was amazed at how fast Harry was writing down while he was barely able to keep up.

"How are you writing so fast?" Neville asked, in a whisper, as he dipped his pen in the ink well before writing.

"I have a pen," Harry answered, showing it off to Neville. "It stores ink, so I don't have to continuously dip a quill into an ink well.

"Really?!" Neville responded, surprised. "Can I have one?"

"Sure," Harry replied, bringing out another pen. He handed it over to Neville, who looked at the pen.

"How do I use this?" Neville asked Harry.

"You click here to bring out the tip and to retract it," Harry told Neville, pointing to the top of the pen. Neville clicked and to his amazement a pen tip came out.

"Wow," Neville said as he started writing. "It looks way better than a quill."

"Of course," Harry smirked. "This a high-quality pen. Quills are inferior to this modern technology." Neville nodded his head as he continued to write down what was on the board. Harry followed suit. Soon, both of them were finished, well ahead of the rest of the class. Professor Snape didn't notice, so they decided to talk.

"Which one is Hermione?" Harry asked Neville in a quiet voice.

"Ummm," Neville responded, looking around. He then found her.

"That's her," Neville stated, pointing to her. Harry turned his head to see a brown, bushy-haired girl with slightly tanned skin, writing furiously on a piece of paper. The first thing Harry thought when he saw her was "She's hot." The girl was wearing the standard black robed Hogwarts uniform with red and yellow stripes to showcase her house.

"She's not bad-looking," Harry whispered to Neville.

"Don't say that in front of Charles," Neville told Harry.

"Is it because of that 'all Gryffindor girls are mine'?" Harry asked. Neville quickly nodded his head before shutting up when he saw Professor Snape look at them. They both tensed as they felt the hostile glare of Professor Snape. To their surprise, he said nothing as he continued to watch the other students write. Harry and Neville breathed a sigh of relief before looking back at their pieces of paper.

"How much for ten of these 'pens'?" Neville asked in a low voice.

"Five galleons," Harry answered. Neville whipped his head around to look at Harry in surprise.

"Five galleons?!" Neville exclaimed.

"I'm a businessman," Harry explained. "I got to make a living, man."

"But I'm your friend," Neville responded, still shocked at the price of ten pens.

"That is why I'm only charging five galleons," Harry replied. "Normally, I would charge one galleon per pen." Neville just looked at Harry.

"This is a robbery, you know," Neville stated, looking away.

"Welcome to the world of business," Harry replied, looking at the piece of paper in front of him.

* * *

 **After Classes**

Harry was walking back to the Slytherin commons. The day was uneventful. Gryffindors were annoying and all the Slytherins were glaring at him like he was a traitor. Honestly, Harry was starting to regret coming to Hogwarts, but he knew that it was the only way he could save her.

"(You seem to be annoyed)," Tom stated.

"(Who wouldn't be?)" Harry replied. "(Especially after living in this dump. Honestly, they're so behind in the times. Half of the things they have problems with could be easily fixed with modern technology)."

"(Just endure it)," Tom replied, trying to calm Harry down.

"(Don't have to tell me twice)," Harry responded. "(If anything, I think I have better endurance than the rest of these idiots)." Harry then turned the corner to find himself surrounded by a bunch of Year 6 and 7 Slytherins.

"What is this?" Harry groaned as he saw the biggest one of them approach him.

"Are you the one who beat up Timothy and his gang?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "So what?" Harry and the boy glared at each other.

"Please become our leader," the boy immediately asked. Harry looked at the boy in surprise before he noticed that the other boys were looking at him earnestly.

"Wha-What?!" Harry responded in his head. "How did it come to this?"

"Why?" Harry asked, his mind still in a state of confusion.

"You see we are Slytherins, who believe that we should live with Muggles instead of trying to dominate them," the boy explained. "The group you beat up was against this idea. For years, we have been trying to establish this reform within Slytherin, but it hasn't gained much traction. This is mainly due to the fact that the other faction rules over Slytherin with an iron grip. Anyone who doesn't listen to them must be punished. The group you beat up is part of this faction. You are the only one to ever stand up to them. So please, help us with our cause." Harry just looked at the boy before scratching his head.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I'm not here to establish a Renaissance of any sorts. I just want to learn what I need to know, then leave." The boy looked at Harry in surprise.

"So, you won't help us?" the boy inquired.

"I will, but I'm not going to lead you or anything like that," Harry clarified. The boy just nodded his head before he walked away. Harry then walked away.

"(That was weird)," Harry spoke after he turned the corner.

"(I agree)," Tom replied. "(I never thought that there was such a faction in Slytherin)."

"(I know)," Harry responded.

"(What do you plan on doing?)" Tom asked.

"(Nothing)," Harry answered. "(As I said, I'm just here to learn what I need to learn and I will leave as soon as possible)."

"(You're a terrible human being)," Tom responded in a deadpan tone. "(You have the opportunity to change the lives of thousands of people, but you don't)."

"(Your words have no meaning on me because I don't care)," Harry replied as he turned the corner. He then noticed a body on the floor.

"(Not another one)," Harry groaned as he walked next to the body.

"(The fact that Hogwarts lets this happen is concerning)," Tom stated.

"(I agree)," Harry replied as he turned the body around. His eyes widened in shock and anger as he recognized the face.

"EILEEN," Harry shouted in alarm as the beaten and bloodied face of his younger sister stared right at Harry. In black ink, the words "Mud-blood" was pasted onto her forehead. Harry clenched his fists in anger before he heard footsteps. He turned his head to see Sirius running towards him.

"What was the shout for?" Sirius asked before he noticed Eileen's form. "EILEEN."

"Get her to the sick bay," Harry exclaimed, lifting Eileen's unconscious body to Sirius. Sirius quickly took Eileen's body before sprinting off. Harry watched as Sirius sprinted around the corner. Harry was clenching his fists so hard that blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Whoever did this," Harry said to himself, gathering his magic. He then turned around before storming off towards the Slytherin commons.

"I'm going to make them pay," Harry swore; his eyes turning badger-like.


	7. Chapter 6: Brotherly Love and Fear

Harry stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. His mind was still reeling from what he saw earlier.

"(What do you plan on doing?)" Tom asked Harry, his rage barely contained as well.

"(I'm going to track down the ones responsible for this)," Harry answered, standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherins commons. He quickly pulled out his dragon wand before aiming it at the wall.

" **Reducto** ," Harry growled. Suddenly, the wall was blown apart. Dust filled the entire area as many students started running downstairs. The dust settled to reveal Harry behind an annihilated wall with several students on the floor, bleeding and bruised.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco demanded to know.

"Did you do it?" Harry growled, ignoring Draco's question and lifting up his wand.

"Do what?" Draco responded, some fear evident on his face.

"Did you harm Eileen?" Harry clarified, his wand still up.

"Do you mean Eileen Potter?" Draco responded. "Are you mad? Only a fool would dare harm a Potter in Hogwarts."

"I'm not sure about that. I tracked magical energy from the crime scene here. You are the most likely suspect especially after your threat this morning," Harry told Draco. Draco then smirked. Harry, surprised by Draco's smirk, turned his head to see all of the Slytherins with her wands aimed at him.

"This was a trap," Harry realized, looking back at a sneering Draco.

"Of course, it was a trap. What Slytherin wouldn't miss the chance to teach the filthy Potter family a lesson," Draco continued to sneer as he brought out his wand. Harry heard footsteps and saw all of the Slytherins circling him.

"(You're in trouble)," Tom said.

"/ What's going on? /" Helga asked in a sleepy voice.

"/ We're going to fight. This bastard beat up Eileen /" Harry answered, tensing his body. Immediately, Helga got into a pouncing position on Harry's head.

"(Get ready, Tom)," Harry said before feeling Tom loosen his grip around Harry's arm.

"Potter, we shall show you the strength of the Slytherins," Draco said. "ATTACK."

" **LUMOS MAXIMUS** ," Harry shouted, channeling all his magic into his wand. A bright light illuminated the room, blinding all of the Slytherins. Screams of pain could be heard before the light disappeared. Draco was amazed to see multiple Slytherins on the ground, cradling their arms or covering their faces. Fresh blood coated parts of the floor. Everyone in the room were terrified to see all the bodies, but no Harry.

"Where is he?" Draco said, looking around. A cold sweat started to coat his skin as the Slytherins started looking around for Harry with their wands at the ready.

"AHHHHHH," a Slytherin screamed. Everyone whipped their heads around. Their eyes widened in fear as the Slytherin was dragged away to a dark part of the room.

"FIRE THERE," Draco panicked before aiming his wand. Broken from their trance, the other Slytherins started firing spells at the area where the Slytherin was dragged off to. Then, there was silence. The tension enveloped the entire room as they waited for something to happen. Then, they heard a high-pitch scream. Inside the room, a dog would faint from the amount of fear being excreted. Mouths went dry as sweat palms gripped wands.

"Where is he?" everyone thought as they looked around.

"Looking for me?" they heard. They whipped around, aiming at the source of the voice. They saw Harry lazily chucking something in the air.

"I have a gift for you," Harry continued before chucking the thing. One of the unfortunate Slytherins caught the thing. She creamed as she saw it was a fresh human arm.

"Courtesy of your friend that you just heard," Harry said in an abnormally calm voice. "You guys can suffer the same fate as him."

"F-F-FIRE," Draco screamed in fear.

" **Expulso** ," Harry chanted faster, The floor in the middle of the room exploded, sending most of the Slytherins flying. Draco was among this group and crashed head-first into a wall.

"Hnnnn," Draco groaned before he felt something wet on his forehead. He moved his hand to touch his forehead. He looked at his hand.

"Ah. Ah. AHHHHH," Draco screamed as he saw his blood on his hand. He looked up to see Harry grabbing someone's face while firing off a spell at someone else. He watched in fear as Harry then smashed the person's head into the ground. He pinned the person onto the ground before aiming his wand at the person. Suddenly, a spell hit Harry knocking the wand out of his hand. Harry looked up to see two spells flying towards him. He lifted the person up, making him take the brunt of the spells before chucking the person away. He smirked as he saw the two Slytherins being handled by Tom and Helga. He pulled out his phoenix wand before aiming it at the dragon wand.

" **Accio Wand** ," Harry said, making the wand fly back to his right hand. He then felt magical energy behind him. He turned around to see four Slytherins aim their wands at him.

" **Impedimenta** ," they shouted. Harry swiped his left hand up, making a magic shield. It blocked the spells. Harry then canceled his spell. He shot out four spells out of his wand. Each spell hit the Slytherins, sending them flying. Harry then jumped to the left dodging a spell before firing back. The Slytherin was sent flying, crashing into another. Harry took a deep breath. Suddenly, large arms wrapped around his neck. Harry could feel his airways being cut off.

"Magic won't work on you, then brute strength will," Harry heard, recognizing the voice to be Goyle, one of Draco's minions. TO Harry's surprise, Goyle was strong, stopping him from breaking out of the headlock. From the lack of oxygen, Harry's head started going numb. He felt his hands go limp as he dropped his wands.

"AHHHH," Goyle suddenly screamed in pain, releasing Harry. Harry gasped before coughing. Seeing his opportunity, he swung his fist around, socking Goyle right across the face. When Goyle didn't go down, Harry started to repeatedly punch Goyle. Right and left, Harry's fists came, smashing Goyle's face. Harry then elbowed Goyle's face, knocking him out. Harry took a deep breath before seeing Tom and Helga next to Goyle's unconscious body.

"(Thanks). / Thanks /," Harry said.

"(No problem). / Be more careful /," Tom and Helga responded before they pounced on their next victims. Harry quickly picked up his wands, firing off spells. Soon, the three of them quickly took care of the Slytherins. Harry surveyed the unconscious bodies and noticed something.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry frowned in anger.

"/ I have that Malfoy's scent /" Helga told Harry.

"/ Good, lead me to him /" Harry responded. Tom slid up Harry's leg while Helga jumped onto Harry's head. They left the room leaving behind the unconscious bodies of the entire Year 4 Slytherins. Helga lead him to a corridor a good distance away from the Slytherin commons. He saw Draco walking away, terrified. Harry smirked when he saw this. He lifted his dragon wand.

" **Petrificus Totalus** ," Harry said. A spell flew out of Harry's wand, hitting Draco right on the back. Draco was immediately frozen in place.

"Thought you could get away from me?" Harry asked as he walked right in front of Draco. He couldn't help, but smile as he saw the fear in Draco's eyes.

"If I remember correctly, weren't you going to teach the Potter family a lesson?" Harry taunted, still smiling at Draco. "I think I should teach the Malfoy family a lesson." Draco's eyes widened in terror as Harry lifted both his wands towards Draco's arms.

"I'd say that it would be a real shame for the heir to Malfoy family to lose his arms," Harry smiled evilly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, STOP," Harry heard a voice. He turned his head around to see Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, and Severus walking towards him.

"Don't bother trying to stop him," Harry growled before looking back at Draco. He felt magical energy behind him. Whipping around, he lifted his left hand up, creating a magical shield. He saw five spells hit it.

"Mr. Potter, please cease this nonsense at once," Dumbledore ordered, slightly unsettled at the sight of Harry's shield blocking his spell.

"Why should I? He's one who hurt Eileen," Harry growled. Everyone looked at Harry in shock especially Severus. Dumbledore was the first to recover.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He admitted it to me before he ordered his minions to attack me," Harry answered, still glaring at Dumbledore.

"Let us settle this in the morning," Dumbledore told Harry in response. "For now, please place Mr. Malfoy under our care."

"No," Harry replied.

"Now, listen here," James confronted Harry. "You should be grateful that Dumbledore is letting you go for threatening another student."

"Hmm, that's interesting. I thought I was your child. Shouldn't a father listen to what their child has to say before passing judgement?" Harry criticized in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, you're a horrible parent." James glared at Harry.

"Harry, please just listen to Dumbledore," Lily tried to convince Harry.

"Nah," Harry responded. "I don't want to listen to the old geezer who ruined my life with all his 'you should focus on the chosen one." Everyone including James flinched at Harry's words.

"Come on, Harry. Just let Draco go," Sirius intervened. "The adults are here, so let us take care of it."

"The same adults that let bullying occur in this dump of a school. I don't think so," Harry responded before he aimed his wand at Draco. All the teachers started panicking at this sight.

"Eileen wouldn't want this," Sirius pointed out. Everyone saw Harry freeze at Sirius' words.

"Possibly, but there is just one problem," Harry responded. "Why should I care about what she thinks of me?"

"Because she's your sister," Lily answered, seeing an opportunity.

"Yeah, there's that one problem," Harry replied. "Why do I care for someone I basically I just met? I've only known her for practically two days, which is definitely not enough time to form a relationship. I mean I don't even know why I care that she got beaten up." Everyone looked at Harry in surprise.

"It's because you are bound by an ancient magic," Dumbledore told Harry. Harry stayed silent for a moment.

"Is it the stupid stuff like love and those type of things?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"God, dammit," Harry groaned. "Magic is great and all, but it seems to be a real pain in the butt."

"Your innate love for your sister ties you to her," Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I still love my sister," Harry grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, I will let Draco go." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. However, they failed to notice Harry smile evilly.

"Not unscathed though," he said before pointing his wand at Draco. " **Finite Incantatem. Reducto** " Immediately, Draco was sent flying. His entire torso was blown right off.

"POTTER," Severus roared, brandishing his wand. The adults could only watch as Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit, he apparated," Severus grumbled, sheathing his wand.

"We have to take care of Mr. Malfoy first," Dumbledore commanded the others. The entire night was spent treating the heavily injured Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was forced to be transferred to the hospital to treat for his destroyed torso. Luckily for Draco, only his skin was blown apart. He would only need magic and potions to heal him. However, the Reducto would leave a nasty scar on his chest and mind.

* * *

 **A week later**

It has been a week since the incident that would be forever marked in Hogwarts as the Slytherin Annihilation. Many praised Harry for beating Slytherins. After the knowledge of Draco's involvement with the beating of Eileen Potter, most of the Hogwarts student body started seeing Harry as a hero, more than Charles Potter much to his annoyment. Of course, Dumbledore tried to downplay Harry's achievement by criticizing him to keep Charles in the limelight, but it failed. Compared to Charles, Harry has managed to leave a more meaningful impact on Hogwarts in his two days than Charles did in his three years. As for Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, he was unable to do anything within Hogwarts to get back at Harry due to the fact that harry has gained the favor of many influential individuals in the Wizarding World. Currently, the boy in question was sleeping in a Prefect's room. For the past week, Harry has been laying low. Using the favor Cedric owed him, he started sleeping in one of the spare prefects' rooms. The only people who knew about his whereabouts were Cedric, the Hat, and Neville. Neville only knew because Harry wanted him to bring everything he learnt over the course of that day to the prefect's room, so both of them could study. Therefore, Harry would still have a way of learning what he needed to know without getting caught by the teachers.

"I'm so bored," Harry grumbled to himself as he tossed and turned on the bed. Helga and Tom were resting at the foot of the bed. It was the middle of the day, so Neville was still at classes. He quickly sat up before he looked around the prefect's room. The room was surprisingly spacious. It had a comfortable double bed at one end of the room. A large wooden desk was placed to the wall next to the bed with a large shelf next to it. On the other wall, there was a large painting of Merlin, which was the entrance to the room. To the wall opposite the bed, there was a door, which lead to a personal bathroom.

"It's not as extravagant as the Delacours, but I like it," Harry thought to himself. He got off the bed before he walked over to the desk.

"Request for entrance," Harry heard a male voice say. Instinctively, Harry whipped out both of his wands. Helga and Tom both tensed their bodies. Harry cautiously walked to the painting.

"Let them in," Harry told the painting. "After five seconds, close the door." The Merlin in the picture nodded his head before the actual painting started to swing.

" **Petrificus Totalus** ," Harry said as soon as he saw the painting swing open. The spell flew out of his dragon wand. He heard the thud of a body.

" **Accio Body** ," Harry chanted, firing out a different spell from his phoenix wand. A body was dragged into the room just as the painting was about to swing shut. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the person.

"Hey, aren't you Neville's friend?" Harry said before releasing the curse on the person. The person immediately picked herself up glaring at Harry.

"It's very rude to attack a person," the girl scolded Harry before extended her hand out to Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger and yes, I was Neville's friend."

"Was?" Harry responded, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Yes, I thought it would be wise if I distanced myself from Neville to stop giving that Potter boy a 'reason' to bully Neville as I'm sure Neville told you," Hermione explained in a quick and strangely intelligent tone. To Harry, he was slightly intimidated by Hermione's aura. Tom was also slightly intimidated while Helga seemed to feel a sense of camaraderie with Hermione.

"Just to tell you, I think that's a stupid reason," Harry told Hermione, ignoring his initial feeling. "Neville is a tough boy. He can handle it."

"Well, I couldn't," Hermione stated. Harry raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"May I sit?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead," Harry answered, walking over to the bed. Hermione grabbed the desk chair and carried it over in front of Harry. She then sat down in front of him.

"I don't know where to put it," Hermione said.

"Well, hurry up. I don't got all day," Harry responded, slightly irritated.

"Don't lie. You've been hiding out here for the past week. If anything, you have plenty of time," Hermione replied in a calm tone.

"How did you know?" Harry exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"It actually was pretty difficult," Hermione confessed. "I didn't even know you were still in Hogwarts until I saw Neville leave this room late at night. Once I investigated, I learnt that this room was on of the spare prefects' rooms. I don't know how you managed to get here, but I found you regardless." Harry groaned, falling onto the bed.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked, sitting back up.

"I want your help with a little problem I'm having," Hermione answered before she pulled something out of her pocket. Harry's eyes widened as he saw a small, bright red stone in the palm of her hand.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Harry gasped.

"You know what it is?!" Hermione responded, surprised.

"I know some alchemy, so of course, I know what the Philosopher's Stone is," Harry explained. "But how does someone like you have it?"

"I stole it," Hermione answered.

'Stole it?" Harry questioned.

"You see during my first year at Hogwarts. There was an incident involving this stone. Supposedly, someone related to You-Know-Who tried to steal it. Charles and his group of friends tried to stop him. That night, I saw Charles come back to the commons with this red stone. Knowing how irresponsible he is, I stole the stone before he could anything with it," Hermione told Harry. "Ever since then, I've been keeping this stone for safe-keeping. However, I'm afraid that someone might discover I have this and steal it." Harry nodded his head.

"So you just want me to keep it safe for you," Harry guessed. Hermione shook her head.

"I want you to destroy it," Hermione corrected Harry with a serious face. Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.

"After what happened with Slytherin, you are clearly more powerful than me," Hermione explained. "For the past two years, I've been trying to destroy this stone with all legal means possible. However, I've been unable to. That is my request. Please destroy this stone before it can harm anyone else." Harry looked at the stone on top of Hermione's palm before he nodded his head.

"I will do it," Harry said, extending his hand for Hermione to give him the stone.

"Thank you," Hermione responded, gratitude evident in her voice, before she placed the stone onto Harry's hand. Harry nodded his head as he closed his hand around the stone.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, standing up. Harry watched as Hermione left the room. He then looked at his fist.

"What an interesting person," Harry thought to himself. "If I actually went to Hogwarts, I think I could have been friends with her."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Harry apparated back into the room. He rotated his right arm, trying to get some feeling back into it.

"/ I told you to not have an arm-wrestle with that guy /" helga nagged Harry.

"/ Shut up. I still won, didn't I? /" Harry responded, still rotating his shoulder.

"(It was for a pretty stupid reason)," Tom pointed out.

"(Why are you against me?)" Harry asked as Tom slithered out of Harry's leg while Helga jumped off.

"(I thought you got over your alcohol addiction, but it seems like I was wrong)," Tom glared at Harry.

"(What?)" Harry replied, bringing out a bottle of fire whiskey from his arm sleeve. "(Just be glad I haven't started smoking or taking drugs again. Anyway, it's only for one day.)" Tom shook his head before slithering onto the bed. Harry looked at the bottle of fire whiskey with excited eyes.

"That arm wrestle was totally worth it," Harry muttered to himself before he moved to open it.

"Neville is here to see you," Harry heard. Harry looked at the painting, distraught, before sighing. He placed the bottle of fire whiskey on the desk and signaled the painting to let Neville in. Harry watched as the painting swung open to reveal Neville. Neville walked into the room before the painting swung shut behind him.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, smiling at Neville.

"I'm good," Neville answered. "The teachers have finally stopped asking me for your whereabouts."

"That's not good," Harry replied in a serious voice, losing his smile.

"What? Why?" Neville instantly responded, scared. Harry stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it," Harry reassured Neville, smiling again. "What did you bring for me today?"

"Nothing," Neville answered. "I came to tell you news about this thing Hogwarts is hosting this year."

"And that is?" Harry replied, motioning for Neville to continue.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Neville told Harry in an awed tone. Harry just looked at Neville.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"From what Professor Dumbledore announced at the dinner, it is a tournament between three magical schools. It was supposedly really dangerous, prompting the ban of it for a century. However, the Ministry of Magic decided to allow a test trial this year to be hosted at Hogwarts," Neville informed Harry. "Professor Dumbledore didn't really tell us much, saying that he will tell us when the other schools come."

"Do you know the name of the schools?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's. Ummmmm. Durmstrang Institute and. Ummmmm," Neville answered, trying to remember. "Oh and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Neville was surprised to see a horrified expression on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" Neville immediately asked Harry.

"D-D-Did you say Beauxbatons/" Harry stuttered; his eyes glaring right into Neville's eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Neville answered, slightly put off by Harry's glare. Harry groaned in response, stuffing his face into his hands.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked.

"If they're coming that means she's going to come," was all Neville could hear from Harry. "Oh why did I have to come now of all time?"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oh nothing," Harry answered Neville, looking up at him. "It's just that an old friend of mine in Beauxbatons will probably be coming."

"What's wrong with that?" Neville queried.

"For the past two years, she thinks I'm dead," Harry explained.

"Ohhhhhh," Neville understood. Harry gave Neville a "Now, you understand" look before placing his head back into his hands. Harry then felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see Neville tapping his shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I thought you needed some support," Neville answered. "That friend of yours is a girl, right?"

"Yes, she is and I would call her more like an acquaintance," Naruto clarified before seeing Neville look at him with even more sympathy. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"I'm praying for you, Harry," Neville replied, barely hiding a smile.

"You better stop smiling or else I'm going to stick your wand where the sun doesn't shine," Harry threatened. Neville immediately lost his smile before he moved his wand to his wand to protect it.

"Good," Harry responded, satisfied. "When are the schools supposed to be coming?"

"In a month's time," Neville answered.

"Good," Harry replied. "That gives me enough time to get the hell out of here."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Neville pointed out. Harry looked at Neville with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry responded in a surprised voice. "Neville, I'm talking about one of the most terrifying people in my life and that's including Voldermort( _Neville flinches_ ). I'd rather encounter a Death Eater than her."

"Oh ok," Neville responded.

"Don't worry, Neville. I will come by to visit," Harry promised, patting Neville's shoulder before he walked over to Helga and Tom. He lifted a sleeping Helga onto his head and wrapped a sleeping Tom around his neck.

"Goodbye, Neville," Harry said to Neville, grabbing the fire whiskey on his desk.

"Goodbye, Harry," Neville responded, still shocked that Harry was leaving. "Thanks to you, I've started to enjoy my time in Hogwarts."

"You're welcome," Harry smiled at Neville before extending his hand out. The two shook hands before Harry apparated. Neville sighed sadly before he walked out of the room, believing he will never see Harry again.

The next morning, Neville would find Harry at the Gryffindor table with a depressed expression on his face.


	8. Chapter 7: Babysitter

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving Hogwarts" Neville asked Harry.

"I was brought back," Harry answered in a gloomy voice, creating a depressive aura around him. The expression on his face was one of despair. If one was to look into his eyes, they would only see soulless green eyes staring back.

"By who?" Neville asked.

"By my mentor," Harry answered in an even gloomier tone. He didn't even bother looking at Neville as he spoke just staring blankly at the table. Neville just looked at Harry before sitting down.

"Maybe it's a sign for you to interact with the girl," Neville suggested, trying to co console Harry.

"Oh, trust me it is," Harry agreed instantly, unnerving Neville. Neville stayed silent for a moment before he noticed something.

"How are you able to be out here?" Neville questioned. "You're in plain view of all the teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, don't worry. We already settled everything," Harry explained to Neville.

"How?" Neville asked.

"I will tell you later," Harry replied before he plopped his head onto the table. "Just let me wallow in grief for my manhood and possibly my freedom." Neville just looked at Harry with a puzzled expression before shrugging his shoulders. He started eating his breakfast, which consisted of toast, egg, and some fruit. As Neville ate, Harry thought about what happened last night.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Harry apparated into an apartment. The apartment was small with one small room and a door leading to the bathroom. There was bed to Harry's right and a TV at the foot of the bed. There was a medium-sized window at the opposite side of the wall with a small shelf underneath it. Harry smiled as he smelt the clean, modern smell compared to the old, stinky smell in Hogwarts.

"Ah, I missed modern society," Harry said out loud, smiling.

"Don't think that you can stay here for long," a voice responded to Harry's word. Harry whipped around in surprise, brandishing his two wands. Surprise appeared on his face as he saw the Hat leaning against a wall of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, sheathing his wands. "I randomly picked this apartment."

"Simple, I just followed your magical signature," the Hat answered. Harry looked at the Hat before face palming.

"How could I forgotten to hide it?" Harry grumbled to something before he realized something. "Wait, how did you know I was going to run away?"

"Remember this, Harry Potter. I know more about you than you realize," the Hat told Harry before it walked over to Harry.

"Well, this time I'm not coming back to Hogwarts," Harry stated, looking at the Hat.

"Is this about the Triwizard Tournament?" the Hat asked Harry.

"No," Harry answered. "It's about the Delacours." The Hat looked at Harry with what Harry assumed to be an amused expression.

"Is that what you're worried about?" the Hat responded. Harry nodded his head before the Hat placed its hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Mr. Delacour already knows you're alive," the Hat told Harry. Harry looked at the Hat in surprise.

"How?" Harry questioned.

"I had a chat with Mr. Delacour after I traced your history," the Hat explained. "At first, he wanted to bring you back home, but I convinced otherwise."

"That's great," Harry exclaimed in happiness. "That means Fleur and Gabrielle knows I'm alive and won't beat the living crap out of me."

"Oh, I told Mr. Delacour not to tell anyone that you're still alive as the French mafia might come after you if word was leaked that you were still alive," the Hat informed Harry. Harry looked at the Hat with a shocked expression.

"W-W-Why?" Harry asked in a stunned voice, grabbing the Hat's shoulders. "I may be crazy, but I'm not suicidal. No sane man would try to anger a strong, independent woman."

"That's strange because I've seen plenty of men beat up women during my lifetime," the Hat responded in an inquiring tone. Harry thought about for a moment before scratching his head.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "I think the anger of a woman is only exaggerated in TV shows and movies for comedic or serious effect. It has been shown so often that we just think it's natural in real life." The Hat nodded its head.

"So there's nothing for you to be worried about," the Hat pointed out.

"You're right," Harry replied with an understanding expression on hia face. As Harry did this, the Hat looked away.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but sadly, this is not real life," the Hat muttered before looking back. ( _In the real world, the author would like to note that story-telling can sometimes bring out one's sadist side_ )

"That doesn't change the fact that Dumbledore is after me," Harry pointed out.

"Don't worry about that," the Hat responded, waving its hand. "I managed to use Hogwarts influence as well as some others to stop Mr. Malfoy from doing anything. The only price you have to pay is to be supervised by a teacher at all times."

"Wait, what?!" Harry exclaimed, looking at the Hat shocked.

"That was something I couldn't stop," the Hat explained. "Everyone agreed that you were considered too much of a liability to be left alone. Originally, it was supposed to be your father, but I managed to argue that you would just run away. This forced Dumbledore's hand to suggest that he will assign a teacher supervise you for the remainder of your time in Hogwarts." Harry looked at the Hat wearily.

"And where did this meeting take place?" Harry inquired.

"For nearly crippling the heir to one of Britain's most influential family," the Hat said. "Your fate was decided by a closed door meeting at the Ministry of Magic." Harry had a deadpan expression on his face.

"So since they thought that Dumbledore was the embodiment of the Light, he would be the perfect person to pick who should watch over me?" Harry questioned with a disgusted face. "I will just run away then."

"Don't forget our deal," the Hat reminded Harry. Harry glared at the Hat; his eyes turning badger-like, but glowing green.

"Just be glad that your parents aren't over-watching you," the Hat commented. "Now then, I have to go back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore notices my absence. I expect you to be at Hogwarts."

"Make me," Harry responded, his stubbornness showing off. The Hat looked at Harry before it dashed right next to Harry's side, smacking his head right into the ground. The next thing Harry saw was darkness.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

"That hurt," Harry mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sit next to him. To Harry's surprise, Neville stopped eating, signaling to Harry that it was someone Neville knew. Harry rotated his head to see Hermione looking at him.

"Oh, hi," Harry gloomily greeted, lifting his hand half-heartedly to wave.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked in an inquiring tone.

"Enjoying my last moments in life," Harry answered. Hermione just looked at Harry before looking at Neville. Their gazes met each other's before awkward silence settled between the trio. Even in a state of total despair, Harry could feel the awkwardness between the two.

"Just talk to each other already," Harry grumbled. "I want to wallow in only in despair not awkwardness as well." Neville and Hermione both whipped their heads, glaring at Harry for ruining the mood.

"We can't just talk to each other just like that you know, you stupid boy," Hermione scolded Harry in an angry tone. "It's been years since we've talked to each other you know."

"Yeah, Harry," Neville agreed with Hermione in a more civilized tone, but his frustration was still evident. Then, Neville and Hermione realized what they have done. They stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you these past few years," Hermione started off in a surprisingly meek voice.

"Don't apologize. I understand why you did it," Neville smiled sadly. "It's my fault for being too weak." Harry lost his look of his despair as he heard this.

"What is this?" Harry thought to himself.

"I was just afraid of what Charles would do to you," Hermione continued; her voice staring to crack.

"I understand," Neville responded; his voice starting to crack. "I don't blame you."

"No, you should," Hermione replied, tears starting to drip from her eyes. "I was just stupid that you couldn't defend yourself."

"I should have just been stronger," Neville said, tesrs streaming down his face. The two of them wiped their tears before looking back at each other. Harry started making a "WTF" face as silence once again enveloped the three.

"Will you forgive my stupidity/weakness?" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other before laughing a little. This was the last straw for Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up straight. Hermione and Neville jumped back in surprise while the rest of the Gryffindor table turned their heads to look at Harry.  
"This is ridiculous" Harry stated. "Why does it sound like a bunch of ex-lovers getting back together?" A tick mark appeared on Hermione's forehead while Neville rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"What was that for?" Hermione reprimanded Harry. "Neville and I were just apologizing."

"No," Harry responded, looking at Hermione. "You two sounded like you were trying to rekindle a lost relationship."

"Yeah, it's called friendship, smart-ass," Hermione snapped, glaring at Harry. Neville could swear that he saw lightning between the duo's eyes as Harry and Hermione glared each other down.

"What is going on here?" a familiar arrogant voice cut in. The trio turned their heads to see Charles and his two goons, looking at them with a haughty expression on their faces.

"Oh, it's you," Harry and Hermione responded in a bored tone while Neville sat still in fear. Charles ignored Neville as he walked over to Harry.

"What do you think you're doing talking to one of my girls?" Charles glared at Harry; a sneer on his face. Hermione made a disgusted look on her face while Harry just looked at Charles.

"I'm talking to her, is that illegal?" Harry replied; a defiant tone filling his voice.

"I see your stupidity is well-based," Charles said before grabbing Harry's collar. Harry made a fist, but decided to hold it back for a moment. Charles had trouble bringing Harry up to Harry's amusement, so Charles just leaned in closer. The twin's face were mere centimeters apart. Harry crinkled his nose as he smelt Charles' smelly breath.

"Here's a warning for you, dear brother of mine. Every girl in Gryffindor is mine, do you understand?" Charles said. "And you can't do a damn thing about it because your stupidity made Dumbledore bring in the most psychotic wizard in Britain. You're going to suffer." Harry raised an eyebrow when he heard this.

"So, you know who my babysitter is," Harry replied. Charles just sneered at Harry.

"Everyone in Hogwarts know who he is," Charles confirmed before he pulling back his fist. "Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson for talking to one of my girls and breaking my nose. The great thing is you can't do a thing about it." Harry just saw Charles' fist before sighing.

"Harry!" Hermione and Neville exclaimed, trying to help him, but they were blocked off by Charles' two goons. Charles swung his fist. Then, Harry made his move. Using his right hand to grab Charles fist and his other hand to grab the hand gripping his collar, he head-butted Charles, breaking Charles' nose.

"ARGHH," Charles screamed out in pain, trying to fumble back and losing his grip on Harry's collar. However, Harry's own grip prevented him from doing so. Still holding Charles' hand, Harry spartan-kicked him right in the stomach. Charles spat out in pain while his legs gave way, making Charles collapse onto the floor.

"You think I'm scared of a wizard," Harry said to Charles in a serious tone. "No wizard scares me. I've seen scarier things that would make you piss your pants, you pathetic excuse of a Chosen One. I'd rather put my faith in Neville than a loser like you. You're no brother of mine. I am only linked to you by the blood in our veins and the pathetic name our blood parents gave me. If you think you can bully me jut because I'm being watched, you're wrong. I will still pound you into the dirt where you belong." Charles glared at Harry before feeling the grip on his hands disappear. Harry then turned around to walk away. Charles kneeled there for a moment before a sneer appeared on his face. His two goons looked at Harry in disgust while Neville and Hermione started to back away, knowing what was going to happen next.

"YOU BASTARD," Charles shouted, pulling out his wand. Harry tilted his head to see Charles about to fire off a spell. He grabbed his phoenix wand.

" **Flipendo** ," a scratchy and gravelly voice shouted. Everyone in the surrounding area was surprised to see Charles sent flying through the air, dropping his wand. They all heard a cringing crack before a loud scream of pain from Charles. While everyone rushed over to check on the 'Chosen One', Harry turned his head to see a strange man with his wand pointed at where Charles was. The man was of somewhat average height. He had light tanned skin with scars all around his face and good chunk of nose missing. He wore a dark brown trench coat over what seemed to be dark gray armor. He had a staff in his other hand. What intrigued Harry the most was the prosthetic right eye this man had. It was blue colored eye, which seemed to be crudely tacked onto a strap that connected the eye to the head. Due to this, it tended to swivel around like a mad eye. To any normal wizard or person, they would just think this eye was just swiveling around with no purpose. However, Harry had a hunch it was doing something else.

"Isn't that the psychotic auror, Mad Eye Moody?" Harry heard another student whisper. A look of intrigue appeared on his face as he saw this Mad Eye Moody limped over to him, sheathing his wand. Harry noticed that the man's right foot was a wooden stick and not an actual foot.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Mad Eye Moody asked Harry.

"I might be. For all you know, I could be a Death Eater in disguise," Harry replied before smirking. "Not unless your eye says otherwise." Mad Eye Moody looked at Harry for moment before chuckling.

"You're surprisingly smart, kid. Not many people could guess what my eye does," Mad Eye Moody responded in an amused tone.

"I doubt they would," Harry agreed. "Only a person who has been in an actual fight would know the true purpose of your eye." Mad Eye Moody nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" Mad Eye Moody said.

"Of course, I'm being punished for delivering justice on who deserves it," Harry stated.

"When I heard what you did to that Malfoy brat, I couldn't help, but laugh," Mad Eye Moody told Harry, a smile on his face.

"You should have been there," Harry smiling with Mad Eye Moody. "I annihilated the whole fourth year Slytherin house."

"Not bad, kid," Mad Eye Moody complimented. "For someone your age." Harry frowned when he heard this.

"For someone my age?" Harry responded, his tone dropping an octave. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, kid, you're probably still green around the ears like the rest of these pampered children," Mad Eye Moody answered, losing his smile. Harry looked up at Mad Eye Moody's face.

"Please if anything you're green around the ears compared to what I went through," Harry responded, glaring.

"I highly doubt that, kid," Mad Eye Moody replied, glaring back. "You may be skilled to hide from that senile man, but you probably had help."

"As if," Harry scoffed before lifting up his robe and shirt to reveal a massive wound at the side of his stomach. "When I ran away, I got shot by a random civilian in America. I was forced to cauterize my wound with incomplete magic and a random blowtorch I found at a construction site."

"I got this scar when I was cut by a Death Eater," Mad Eye Moody responded, pointing to a scar on his face.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, letting go of his robe and shirt before pointing to his chest. "When I was eleven, I was bombarded by both gunfire and magical spells after a drug deal went bad. An Incendio and a hollow bullet hit my shoulder at the same time. I still managed to kill all of them with just my left hand."

"That's nothing, brat," Mad Eye stated. "I was ambushed by Death Eaters during one of my investigations as an auror. They managed to get my eye and right foot, but I still managed to capture all of them to be questioned with some serious injuries."

"I've been attacked by Death Eaters, yakuza in Japan, mafia in France, and," Harry responded before he moved his hair, revealing a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. "I got this scar when I was baby from the infamous Dark wizard, Voldemort." Immediately, silence enveloped the entire room after Harry said Voldemort. Everyone looked at Harry's scar in shock while Mad Eye Moody just glared at him. For the first time, his prosthetic eye stopped moving and focused on Harry's scar.

"That's a lie," one of Charles' goons called out. "Only Charles has a scar from You-Know-Who."

"No, he's not lying," Mad Eye Moody said out loud in a serious tone. Everyone turned their heads to look at Mad Eye Moody in surprise while Harry smirked as he let go of his hair.

"Clearly, your eye must be faulty, Alastor," a voice intervened. Everyone turned their heads to see Dumbledore behind Harry with a smile on his face. However, his eyes weren't twinkling.

"That's impossible and you know it, Albus," Mad Eye Moody responded, looking at Dumbledore. "After all, you helped make this eye." To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore lost his smile before looking at Harry. Harry just sneered at Dumbledore before walking towards Mad Eye Moody. He looked straight into the man's eyes.

"Come on, I think I made my point," Harry said to Mad Eye Moody before walking away. After a moment of silence, Hermione and Neville ran after Harry.

"What did he mean by that?" Dumbledore asked Mad Eye Moody, creating a stern gaze.

"This kid," Mad Eye Moody chuckled before he started walking after Harry, leaving the entire Hogwarts hall in wonder of what Harry meant.

* * *

 **With Harry**

Harry was leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.

"/ That was reckless of you, revealing your scar /" Helga reprimanded Harry.

"/ Doesn't matter /" Harry replied. "/ I earned the guy's respect and he's earned mine. He's not going to be problem in the future. /" Harry could feel Helga shake her head on his head before hearing rushed footsteps. He turned his head to see Hermione and Neville running towards him.

"Yo," Harry greeted even though it has been only a minute since he last saw them. He watched as they ran towards him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hermione exploded in a stern voice. "Not only did you beat up Charles, but you also dared to question Dumbledore's choice on who the Chosen One was."

"Hey, the only thing I did was beat up Charles. I never questioned Dumbledore's decision," Harry pointed out. "Anyway, I only did that to gain that man's respect."

"Do you mean Mad Eye Moody's?" Neville inquired, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"You have done well to deserve it, kid," a voice said behind Hermione and Neville. They whipped around to see Mad Eye Moody with a strange grin on his face.

"What took you so long to get here?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"Unlike you kid, I only have one proper foot," Mad Eye Moody replied. "To think a son of a Potter could evade Dumbledore for several years at your age. Just by doing that, you have already earned my respect." Hermione and Neville looked at Mad Eye Moody in surprise while Harry just nodded his head.

"The way you look already made you earn my respect," Harry replied as he walked over to Mad Eye Moody. He extended his hand.

"Let's enjoy our time together," Harry said. Mad Eye Moody smirked before he gripped Harry's hand with his free hand. Hermione and Neville looked between the two of them before gulping in fear. On the faces of the two males, there was a grin that seemed like trouble.

* * *

 **Later - In the Headmaster's office**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a serious look on his face with James and Lily sitting in front of him. After what he heard at the hall, he immediately called James and Lily into his office to discuss with them what he has learnt.

"Did you know Harry got a scar like Charles and Neville that night?" Dumbledore asked James and Lily, looking at both of them.

"No," Lily answered, her eyes looking at James. "I never knew Harry had a scar like that."

"That's impossible," James retorted. "If he had a scar, we would have known about it."

"Yeah, but Harry was a very hairy baby. If I remember, he already had a long lock of hair before You-Know-Who's attack," Lily pointed out.

"Even so, we are his parents. I'm pretty sure we would have noticed a scar of that magnitude," James responded. Lily nodded her head in agreement, but she still had a frown on her face.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. "There is a reason Harry ran away from you two." Lily choked back a sob while James looked angrily at Dumbledore.

"That's because he was an immature brat. We were trying to stop the rise of You-Know-Who by training the Chosen One," James stated in an angry tone. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I believe we can safely state that Harry might know than he lets on," Dumbledore stated.

"Then, we should make him tell us," James suggested, slamming his fist on the table. "Anything he knows should be going to Charles to help him prepare for You-Know-Who's eventual return."

"James," Lily tried to calm James down while Dumbledore looked at James with a stern gaze.

"Firstly, please refrain from slamming my table out of anger, James. Second, I believe that is the wrong form of action to take with young Harry," Dumbledore told the two parents. "You know his strange ability to apparate within the walls of Hogwarts. If we try anything, he will simply run away, leaving no trace of where he has gone." James and Lily nodded their heads in agreement.

"Here's what I propose," Dumbledore said. "Young Harry is a smart boy. He knows about Charles' destiny as the Chosen One. Judging from his experience at Hogwarts, I would say that he is a man of good morals. However, his hatred towards his family and me stops him from assisting us. It doesn't help that young Charles' behavior only deepens Harry's idea of who we are."

"So what do you propose we do?" Lily asked.

"Follow young Eileen. Get to know Harry and try to create a meaningful relationship with him. It might take a while, but from what he did for Eileen, the magic of family should compel him to try to get closer to you two," Dumbledore answered. James and Lily looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement.

"It's good that you two agree," Dumbledore replied before motioning for the two of them to leave. "I won't keep you here any longer. You have classes and work to attend to, so I won't keep you here any longer."

"Thanks," James and Lily responded before standing up.

"Oh, please talk to Charles about how he treats Harry from now on. We need to stop making a bad impression," Dumbledore told them before they left his office. They nodded their heads before leaving. Dumbledore sat in his office for a moment, contemplating. He then heard a squawk from his pheonix, Fawkes. He smiled at his fellow companion before he walked over to the bird. He stroked Fawkes' head.

"I wonder," Dumbledore mumbled as he stroked the bird's head. "Could Harry be the Chosen One?" Fawkes squawked in reply before ruffling its feathers.

"He can't be," Dumbledore smiled. "Even if I'm old, my judgment couldn't have made a mistake over something so important." Up on the shelf, a ragged black hat smirked.

"Seems like the seeds of doubt has been planted," the Hat muttered before losing its smirk. "It's amusing to see how catastrophic Harry Potter's mere presence makes."


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

A month has passed since Harry met Mad Eye Moody, his appointed 'supervisor'. To Dumbledore's chagrin, Mad Eye Moody's presence didn't seem to deter Harry during the past month. Madame Pomfrey has actually went to Dumbledore to complain about the amount of heavily injured wizards and witches that come into her ward, but it seemed everyone in Hogwarts have learnt to be on their best behavior or else they would be punished for their crimes. To many students in Hogwarts, Harry was considered even more of a hero to the point that he earned the title, Savior of the Weak, while others - mainly the bullies - viewed Harry as a threat. These people have tried to teach Harry a lesson, but they ended up, getting schooled each and every time. When Dumbledore confronted Mad Eye Moody about this, he only got a smile of approval from Mad Eye Moody. Now, the day has come. Currently, our hero was sleeping during another History of Magic class. Despite her attempts to get to know her son, Lily Potter failed to do so. Harry peacefully slept, dreaming about his greatest desires, before being poked awake by someone. He flipped around to see a blond haired girl, glaring at him.

"What?" Harry drawled, sleepily.

"Class is over," the girl, who possessed a very dignified tone, told Harry before she stood up, gathering her books. Harry nodded his head, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. He lazily grabbed his books before moving to walk out of the classroom. Despite his lazy expression, Harry noticed his mother open her mouth to call out, but she quickly closed it. Harry smirked inwardly before walking out of the class. Harry then looked at the books in his hands before chucking it onto the floor.

"(You really should stop doing that)," Tom pointed out.

"(Don't worry)," Harry replied, waving his hand. "(If I need to, I will just accio the books)."

"(Magic has made you lazy)," Tom hissed in response with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"(Shut up, I've always been this way and you know it)," Harry responded, slightly agitated by Tom's disapproving tone.

"(I just can't wait until Fleur gets here. She will straighten you out)," Tom replied. Harry stopped walking before he looked at his arm angrily.

"(Have some pity for me, will you?)" Harry responded. "(You will suffer too.)"

"(No, I won't. Helga and I plan to make a run for it)," Tom replied. Harry could imagine the smirk on Tom's reptilian face when he heard this.

"Traitor," Harry muttered to himself before he heard a familiar clunking. He turned around to see Mad Eye Moody limping over to him.

"What's up, Moody?" Harry greeted.

"A good evening to you, brat," Mad Eye Moody greeted back. "Hurry up, we have a stupid ceremony to get to."

"Oh, you mean the TriWizard Tournament," Harry responded, instantly losing his care-free aura with a depressive one.

"What's wrong with you today?" Mad Eye Moody inquired. "For the entire day, you've been switching moods like a woman shopping."

"Firstly, that's sexist. Second, woman don't change moods when they shop," Harry replied in a dull voice.

"You know what I mean," Mad Eye Moody waved off Harry's reply. "Tell this old man your problem."

"Don't wanna," Harry said, walking away. Mad Eye Moody looked at harry for a moment before shaking his head. He started limping after the boy. Soon, the two of them entered the grand hall to see it packed with students, chattering excitedly about the upcoming tournament. Harry plopped himself next to Neville and Hermione while Mad Eye Moody walked over to Dumbledore to give his daily report of Harry, which was practically useless to Dumbledore, but Mad Eye Mood enjoyed trolling the old wizard. Harry slammed his head onto table, making everyone except for Neville and Hermione look at him in surprise. The duo just continued to eat their dinner while Harry just lay motionless on the table. This continued for a minute before Harry slammed his heads onto the table.

"What's wrong with you people?!" Harry exclaimed, pushing himself before glaring at the direction Neville and Hermione were in. "Shouldn't you feel concerned that I slammed my head onto the table?" Hermione just looked at Harry with a bored look while Neville just rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Harry, but we just don't feel sorry for you," Neville confessed. Harry looked at Neville, shocked at this news.

"W-W-Why?" Harry stuttered, the shock evident in his voice.

"Harry, for the past month, you've done nothing, but complain about the upcoming TriWizard Tournament. Eventually, Neville and I just stopped caring," Hermione told Harry bluntly before going back to eating her dinner.

"You guys are mean," Harry mumbled, face-planting onto the table again.

"Just eat your dinner," Hermione told Harry.

"Don't need to," Harry replied. "I had an energy bar before class, so I will be fine."

"Harry, you should actually eat something. During your time here, I haven't seen you eat anything except cereal, energy bars, and occasional vegetables," Neville stated.

"Don't worry about me," Harry reassured Neville, waving his hand. "I need to be on my game all the time. If I have a heavy meal, I won't be able to fight if I need to." Hermione and Neville shook their heads while they continued to eat their dinner. Harry stayed like this during the course of the meal. Eventually, everyone finished their meals. Hermione poked Harry, making the latter sit up straight to see Dumbledore stand up. The old wizard waved his hands, making all of the dishes disappear.

"Now that, all of you are sated. I would like to say a few words before our esteemed guests arrive," Dumbledore said. "As you know Hogwarts is hosting the first TriWizard tournament in over a century. This will be the first time all of you would interact with students from another school during your time here. I would like to lay out some ground rules. First, keep your manners. You are to respect the other students and give them a good impression of Hogwarts. I don't want any 'incidents' for the rest of the year. If there are any incidents, both of the parties' houses will be deducted house points." Everyone started murmuring to each other when they heard this.

"That's fine for me," Harry thought to himself. "I'm not connected to any house, so he can't do anything to me."

"Second, please treat our guests with the upmost respect," Dumbledore stated. "I don't want any complaints from the other Headmasters about the treatment of their students during their time here." Harry raised an eyebrow before looking around to see everyone nod their heads.

"Are they really that stupid?" Harry wondered to himself. "That old geezer just said the same thing twice, but worded it differently. Although, it's kinda ironic that he himself doesn't trust the school."

"Lastly, enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime experience," Dumbledore smiled before a huge splash echoed throughout the hall. "Oh, look one of our guests have arrived." Immediately, everyone including Neville and Hermione rushed to the windows to see a gigantic ship floating on top of a nearby lake. Only Harry was disinterested, glaring at a smiling Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked back at Harry. The two stared each other down before Dumbledore looked back at the mass of students.

"Please settle down, Dumbledore spoke. "Let us welcome our guests with self-control and respect." Reluctantly, everyone sat back down at their respective places, waiting for the other guests to walk in.

"What do you think about these students?" Harry heard Neville ask Hermione.

"Guessing from what they're wearing, they must be Durmstrang students," Hermione answered Neville. "Did you know that they are one of the only magic schools in Europe to place an emphasis on the Dark Arts?" Neville looked at Hermione surprised while Harry just scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't know that," Neville responded, surprised evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who actually had a tutor from that school," Hermione stated with a look of disdain on her face.

"But isn't their connection to the Dark Arts just a rumor?" Neville pointed out.

"Rumors are always based on some truth," Hermione replied. Harry just shook his head before hearing the doors to the Grand Hall open. A mass of students wearing blood-red robes with a red cape - matted with wooly fur - draped over their left shoulder. Harry lazily watched Durmstrang's introductory performance. He just scratched his head as the Durmstarnag's finally finished their performance. Everyone including Harry clapped in response while Dumbledore stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"I welcome our fellow wizards to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy your stay here," Dumbledore said. A man with a long beard dressed in black furry clothing walked up to Dumbledore. The two shook hands before the man turned around.

"I am Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. I thank you all for hosting us during the TriWizard Tournament," the man said before he walked over to an empty seat next to Dumbledore and sat down. Harry watched as all of the Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table. Then, Harry heard rumbling outside.

"THEY'RE HERE," one student exclaimed, making every student - including Durmstrang - run to the windows while Harry just stayed seated.

"Look at all those fancy carriages," Harry heard a student shout out, excited.

"All students please be seated, so we may greet our guests properly," Dumbledore ordered, still standing. Instantly, all of the students sat back down. Silence settled across the entire hall as the students eagerly waited for the performance they knew was to come. Then, the doors burst opened to reveal a group of students donned in a light blue suit jacket with black outlines and white undershirt accompanied by a skirt or long pants ( _depending on the gender_ ) that had a similar color scheme to the jacket and black shoes. The female students had the added features of white, knee-high socks and a light blue bowler hat. The male students had a light blue tie to fit in with their light blue uniform. However, the male population were stunned at the unnatural beauty of some of the female students as they started their performance. Some of them even started drooling as they watched the performance while the female population just looked at their male counterparts in disgust.

"What is this feeling?" Neville said in a dreamy tone as he watched one girl as she danced with her fellow classmates.

"She's a veela," Harry answered before Hermione, his voice strained. "They naturally a magical pheromone that attracts the gender of their sexuality to them."

"Oh," Neville lamely responded, not really paying attention while Hermione just looked at Harry.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, inspecting Harry. She could tell that Harry was having a hard time focusing his attention on her.

"I had a few run-ins with veelas in the past," Harry answered, his voice still strained. "I've developed a minor resistance to them, but like any male, I'm still affected as you can see."

"Where did you meet them?" Hermione asked him, feeling some pity for Harry, but not a lot.

"In France," Harry answered before he moved his head to gaze at a veela. A scowl appeared on Hermione's face as Harry looked for a moment. She was surprised when Harry jerked his head away, looking back at her. She could see movement in Harry's mouth and pain in his clear, blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, rubbing his eyes. "It's just really hard to ignore all the veelas in the room." Hermione nodded her head before looking back to watch the performance. Harry looked away to try and control his urges. Soon, their performance ended. Dumbledore still stood standing, seemingly unaffected by the veela charm in the hall.

"I would like to thank Beauxbaton for their wonderful performance," Dumbledore stated, still smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"To be standing there unaffected, he's either very strong-willed or just gay," Harry chuckled to himself before wincing in pain from the major headache for resisting the veela charm. Then, he felt a huge thumping. He struggled to turn his head to see a very tall woman in a large black-wooly coat with a dark red sweater, a long black skirt, which reached her ankles, brown boots, and a simple, silver-chained sapphire necklace underneath. She walked over to Dumbledore with a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you, Albus, for your warm reception," the woman said in a loud, booming voice. She shook his head before turning around to face the students.

"I am Olympe Maxime, 'eadmisstress of Beauxbaton. I t'ank 'ogwarts for their warm welcome. We 'ope to enjoy our time with all of you," the woman known as Olympe Maxime bowed slightly before she made her way to the other empty seat next to Dumbledore. As she walked, the students applauded her as the Beauxbaton students made their way to the Hufflepuff table. All the boys still dreamily watched the veelas as they sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Every male, who didn't sit at the Hufflepuff table, glared jealously at the boys, who had blissful expressions on their faces. Harry just ignored them, keeping his focus on the still-standing Dumbledore.

"In a few moments, I will reveal more about the Triwizard tournament, but I wish for our guests to recover from their long travel with some of our finest dessert," Dumbledore told the whole hall before clapping his hands. Instantly, plates of dessert appeared in front of everyone.

"Enjoy," Dumbledore finished before he sat down. Unfortunately, all the males were still gazing at the veelas, who were seated at the Hufflepuff table: protected by their peers from anyone too touchy. Hermione looked at both a delirious Neville and a pained Harry. First thing she did was slap Neville's head.

"OW," Neville exclaimed, whipping his head to glare at Hermione. "What was that for?!"

"Quit staring and eat your dessert," she scolded him with a stern gaze. Neville meekly nodded his head before eating his dessert, which was just a simple bowl of strawberry jelly. Hermione then turned her head to look at Harry, but noticed someone standing behind him. Harry, who was oblivious to the person, was still trying to control his urges when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Turning his head, he was faced by what one would call one of the mot beautiful girls in the world and veelas from Beauxbaton smiling at him. She was tall, but never seemed to tower over you. She had silky, blond hair that was just past her shoulders. He had pale skin, but it didn't make her look sickly. Her eyes were light blue like the sky. If you gazed into them, you would think that you were lying in the middle of a grassy field just looking at the sky. She had beautiful facial features and her clothing really brought her natural bodily curves. Normally, anyone would be happy to be greeted by this sight, but Hermione could see a look of horror, fear, and dread on his face.

"Hello, Harry," the girl said in a beautiful, sultry tone that even Hermione couldn't help, but feel attracted to. Harry just kept on opening and closing his mouth - trying to say something, but failing - as the girl continued to smile at him while the others started to notice this interaction.

"F-F-F-Fleur," Harry stuttered, his voice cracking a bit. The girl known as Fleur kept on smiling as she grabbed Harry's collar and lifted him up.

"HELP," Harry screamed in his head as Fleur lifted him up. Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. Everyone just watched the scene in shock, jealously, and surprise.

Fleur was kissing Harry.

It wasn't a simple kiss, but a deep and passionate one. Fleur's soft, juicy lips pressed against Harry's rough and slightly dry lips. Harry could feel Fleur's tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance. He was still stunned a bit by this kiss, but slightly opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance. He could feel her press harder, intensifying the kiss. Then, they parted. Fleur was breathing heavily while Harry just looked at her stunned. His eyes moved left and right to see everyone's shocked expressions. Of course, all of the males were glaring at him angrily in envy, but their jaws were still hanging wide open. Harry inwardly smirked at Charles' hanging mouth and jealous gaze. He then looked back at Fleur only to be slapped hard right across his cheek. The slap resounded loudly in the quiet hall.

"How dare you?" Fleur exclaimed, glaring at Harry with the gaze he expected.

"I see your English has dramatically improved," Harry tried to joke, only to get slapped again even harder. The first slap wasn't hard enough to make him move his head, but the second was. When he turned his head back, he could see tears threatening the corners of Fleur's eyes as she glared at him.

"For two years, you let us think that you were dead," Fleur shouted at Harry, her voice not even hiding the mixture of sadness and relief it held. "For two years, we thought you died trying to protect us." Harry just looked at her with a solemn expression on his face, just watching helplessly as the tears fell down from Fleur's face.

"For two years," Fleur sobbed, still glaring at Harry. Harry just stood there, unsure what to do. He turned his head to look at Hermione for advice, but she just looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He looked back at the sobbing Fleur before gently moving his hand and rubbing the tears off her face.

"I don't know what to say Fleur," Harry said in an abnormally soft voice, still rubbing the tears off her face. "It was my fault to begin with. If you guys hadn't sheltered me, your family would have never gotten in danger in the first place. I'm sorry if my supposed death caused you and your family a lot of grief, but I have many enemies and you know as well as I do that you have no way of fighting them." Fleur took in a deep breath before looking at Harry.

"It still doesn't justify the fact that you let me and my family think you were dead for two years," Fleur stated, poking his chest.

"It's actually my family and I and your father has known for quite a while," Harry responded, still keeping his soft tone, but it had a humorous undertone to it.

"WHAT?!" Fleur exclaimed in surprise before she shook her head. "I will have to speak to him when I return home, but you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Fleur then grabbed Harry's wrist.

"What do you me~AHHHH!" Harry was about to respond before getting dragged off by Fleur out of the room. Everyone just watched as the two walked out of the hall, disappearing completely. Silence returned to the hall. Not even Dumbledore could break the silence, his jaw was still wide open.

* * *

 **I won't write down what Harry and Fleur talk about as it will spoil the plot of the story, but I will answer one question you all must be thinking.**

 **Why did Fleur kiss Harry?**

* * *

"Why did you kiss me, Fleur?"

"You seemed to be uncomfortable ever since we entered the hall. Mother taught me that a kiss is one of the most efficient ways to cure the veela charm. Didn't you notice any difference after I kissed you?"

"..."

"I shall take that as a yes."

"Oh, that's good."

"Good?"

"I thought that you must have feelings for me or something like that. As attractive as you are, I really don't want our relationship to go any further with all the dilemma I'm facing. I was afraid that I had to reject you or something like that after that kiss. It's good to know that the kiss was a just a cure to the veela charm. Thanks, Fleur."

"..."

"Fleur?"

*SLAP*

* * *

 **For all those Fleur/Happy shippers reading this story, here's how close their relationship is. I'm not sure if I will make it official or not, but there's definitely a chance. Whether it will come to fruition will depend on the story. Reviews are welcome, so I can better the story as it progresses. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry for the slightly late chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Selection

**In need of a Beta for this story. Please PM me if you are interested. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It has been week since the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton schools. It has also been a week since the incident in the hall with Fleur and Harry. Currently, Harry was once again sleeping during class, but this time, it was during Transfiguration. Harry was at the back of the room with Neville, so McGonagall hasn't notice this blatant act of disrespect. Neville was trying furiously to transfigure a chair into a pin while Harry's chair sat unchanged.

"Harry," Neville whispered, turning his head to look at Harry. "I need some help." The only response he got was the gentle breathing of slumber. Neville frowned before he looked back at his chair. So far, his chair had the metallic properties of a pin, but still retained the shape and size of a chair.

"What did Professor Mcgonagall tell us again?" Neville thought to himself as he aimed his wand at the chair. "Create the image you want to transfigure in your head. Focus on it as you perform the wand movements to complete the spell." Neville took in a deep breath before aiming his wand at the chair.

"Here goes nothing," Neville muttered to himself before he waved his wand in a pattern, pouring all his magic into it. He smiled when he saw the chair start to shrink down in size.

"I did it," Neville congratulated himself before seeing the chair continue to shrink without any sign of stopping. Neville just looked distraught as it shrunk into oblivion.

"It seems you had another mishap, Mr. Longbottom," Neville heard a stern voice. He whipped his head up to see McGonagall looking at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes. Neville could immediately feel his face turn red when he heard McGonagall say that.

"No matter, you are at the same stage as everyone else in the room," McGonagall stated before she turned her head to look at the slumbering Harry. "Well, almost everyone." A look of pity flashed Neville's face as McGonagall walked over to the latter. Standing right next to Harry, she slammed her hand on the table. A resounding thud could be heard across the entire classroom, gaining the attention of every student in the class.

"What the fu~" Harry exclaimed, jerking awake.

"I would advise you to watch your language, Mr. Potter," McGonagall glared at a dazed Harry.

"Huh?" Harry dumbly replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Seeing that you have the gall to sleep through one of my classes, would you care to demonstrate a proper Transfiguration for your fellow classmates?" McGonagall commanded with a strained smile on her face.

"*Yawn* Whatever you say, you cranky, old lady," Harry lazily responded, pulling out his black wand. "What am I supposed to transfigure this thing into?"

"Originally, it was supposed to be a pin as everyone seems to be too distracted by the upcoming selection for the TriWizard Tournament, but now, I want you to transmute this chair into a bear," McGonagall ordered. Everyone held their breaths at McGonagall's words.

"Ok," Harry nonchalantly replied, earning the shock of the entire class while McGonagall just raised an eyebrow underneath her large hat. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. No one would dare break the silence that has settled inside the entire classroom. Everyone just watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes and aimed his wand at the chair. He flicked his wand, pouring a decent amount of magic into his movement.

"The amount of magic he's using is not enough to perform the Transfiguration," McGonagall thought to herself as she watched the chair. Then, the strangest thing happened: the chair started to grow fur. McGonagall couldn't believe her own eyes as the chair started grow and change shape. Soon, a large, brown grizzly bear loomed over both a bored Harry, a shocked McGonagall, and a petrified Neville.

"Here's your bear," Harry told McGonagall before he flicked his wand again. The bear then reverted back to a chair before it could do any damage. Silence and wide eyes were the only responses to this

"Was that up to your standard?" Harry drawled before he leaned back into his chair. "If you got nothing else to talk to me about, I will be taking a nap. *Yawn*" McGonagall quickly regained her composure.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter," McGonagall ordered before grabbing the boy by his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"OI," Harry shouted, but he was still dragged out. The class just stayed silent for a moment before chattering amongst themselves. Chaos soon enveloped the entire classroom.

* **BANG** *

The door was slammed open, making every student whip their heads to see an agitated Mad-Eye Moody glaring at them.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS," Mad-Eye Moody shouted, sounding slightly irritated. "JUST BECAUSE MCGONAGALL IS GONE, IT DOESN"T MEAN THAT YOU GET TO PLAY AROUND." Everyone was stunned silent at Mad-Eye Moody's outburst.

"Now then, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you while the Potter boy is taken to the Headmaster's office," Mad-Eye Moody stated. "I want you all of you to quietly do what you're supposed to do. If I hear a single peep out of this classroom, Madam Pomfrey will have a field day. Do you understand?" Everyone gulped in fear as they watched Mad-Eye Moody looked across the classroom before stomping out.

* * *

 **At the Headmaster's Office**

Harry found himself, scowling, inside the Headmaster's Office with Dumbledore, sitting in front of him, and McGonagall next to him.

"What brings Mr. Potter here, Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, fiddling with the wrapper of a lemon drop. Harry could sense the hidden exasperation in Dumbledore's voice as McGonagall opened her mouth to explain why she is here.

"Albus, I don't believe that Mr. Potter belongs here," McGonagall stated, making both males look at her in surprise.

"How so?" Dumbledore inquired, hiding his surprise.

"Let me explain," McGonagall responded before looking at Harry. "When Mr. Potter first arrived, we assumed that he would lack basic magical knowledge. We even toyed with the idea that he should be placed with the first years. However, he has proven to us that he is able to keep up with the fourth year curriculum."

"I agree, but it does not explain why you believe that Mr. Potter shouldn't be here," Dumbledore responded while Harry scratched the back of his head.

"That's the problem, Albus. He's now farther than any of his peers in all of his subjects," McGonagall explained, the pitch of her voice rising a bit. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in response while Harry just looked away, glaring at the inactive Hat.

"All those damn lessons," Harry grumbled to himself.

"The other professors would agree with me that Mr. Potter does not belong in the fourth year curriculum," McGonagall stated.

"So what do you wish to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wish to have Mr. Potter take his OWLs this year," McGonagall answered.

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, whipping his head around to look at McGonagall. Both adults looked at Harry in surprise.

"It is very rare for a professor to recommend you for OWLs," McGonagall explained to Harry. "You should consider it an honor to be recommended for the OWLs."

"Nah, I'm good," Harry responded, waving his hand. The adult just gawked at Harry's refusal.

"A-A-Are you sure about this, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall responded, flabbergasted. "You will be missing out on an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It would be just a waste of time to make me do them," Harry confirmed.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore inquired. "To obtain any reasonable profession in the Wizarding world, you must pass your OWLs."

"I don't plan on staying in the Wizarding world for that long," Harry stated, smirking. McGonagall just looked at him confused while Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Would you care to clarify?" Dumbledore asked in a fake, kind tone.

"I mean that I won't be here next year," Harry answered before he stood up. "I will be off then. Surely, you must prepare for the selection of your champion for the tournament, don't you?" Harry then quickly exited the office to the astonishment of both adults. On the shelf, the Hat inwardly chuckled to itself as Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other.

"What do you plan to do about this, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "James and Lily will be devastated when they hear about this."

"Don't worry, Minerva," Dumbledore smiled at her. "Mr. Potter is still raw about coming here to Hogwarts. It doesn't help the way he has been treated in the first few days he was here. Hopefully, he will learn to forgive his family and enjoy his time in Hogwarts. The only thing we can do is ensure that nothing happens to him that will worsen the image of Hogwarts he has in his mind." McGonagall nodded her head in agreement. She failed to see the dark twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he said this, but the Hat did.

"I don't like the look on his face. I will have to warn Harry," the Hat thought as it watched McGonagall walk out of the office.

* * *

 **Later - At the Grand Hall**

"What are you guys doing over the weekend?" Harry asked as he propped his head up with his arm on the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to him, there was Fleur, who was enjoying a relatively exquisite French cuisine while both Neville and Hermione had finiahed their meals.

"Homework," the two answered simultaneously, earning a deadpan look from Harry.

"Really? That's it?" Harry responded, slightly surprised. Neville and Hermione nodded their heads while Fleur swallowed her food.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione inquired. "I'm sure you have homework to do as well."

"And I'm not going to do it," Harry replied with a smirk on his face, earning a disapproving look from the two Hogwarts students and a glare from Fleur.

"You must do your homework," Fleur stated, pointing her fork at Harry. He raised an eyebrow in response, slightly amused by the serious expression on her face.

"But MOM. I don't want toooo," Harry whined in an uncharacteristically childish voice. Fleur just glared at a smirking Harry while Neville and Hermione just shook their heads at his antic.

"Just for that, I will be making sure that you do your homework over the weekend and more," Fleur stated before she went back to eating her meal.

"As if you could make me," Harry retorted, arrogantly. Fleur just ignored him as she calmly at her dish, slightly unnerving Harry. He leaned over to the table, motioning for Neville to lean over as well.

"She can't, right?" Harry whispered to Neville.

"I don't know," Neville whispered back. "I wouldn't test her if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Women just have a way of making men do things they don't want to do," Neville answered before noticing Hermione looking at them suspiciously. "Let's sit back down before Hermione asks us what we're talking about." Harry nodded his head in agreement before the two boys sat back down.

"Did you hear about the Weasley twins?" Neville asked Harry, trying to distract Hermione.

"Who?" Harry responded, slightly confused.

"The Weasley Twins," Neville answered. "You know the Gryffindor pranksters." A blank face was all Neville got from Harry.

"Nevermind," Neville continued, waving his hand. "Anyway, I heard that they tried to apply for the TriWizard Tournament by using an aging potion to make them seventeen." Harry and Fleur looked at Neville with interest while Hermione just shook her head in response.

"Did it work?"

"No. Apparently, they started to grow long white beards the minute they dropped their name into the goblet. From what I heard, it was quite hilarious."

"They were stupid," Hermione stated. "The ring around the goblet was designed to only allow those seventeen or above to participate to drop their names into the goblet. Anyone below the age of seventeen will be rejected and face severe punishment. It was stupid for the twins to think that they could fool the ring with a simple aging potion."

"Wait, the ring only allows people seventeen or older to enter the names into the tournament?" Harry responded, surprised.

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed, looking at Harry with a confused expression on her face.

"So what happens if someone puts someone else's name into the goblet?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

"I-I-I don't know," Hermione stuttered, slightly unsure of herself. "I guess the goblet accepts it, but I don't see anyone doing such a thing. The ring only allows a person to drop their name into the goblet once."

"Who designed this ring?" Harry inquired even further, staring straight at Hermione.

"I guess the Headmaster," Hermione answered. "He was the one who told us all of the rules." Harry nodded his head before he looked at Fleur. He could see concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry could see her mouth. Harry then leaned closer to her ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this. If I know anything, it is that old man is cunning. The way the ring is designed is sketchy," Harry confessed before returning to his original position. Fleur just looked at Harry before she quickly ate the rest of her meal.

 ***GONG***

Immediately, everyone whipped their heads around to see Dumbledore standing next to the Goblet of Fire, which was situated between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"The time you have all been waiting for has finally arrived," Dumbledore said, his voice magnified by the Sonorus charm. "In approximately thirty seconds, the Goblet of Fire will release the first Champion for the tournament. I hope everyone, who wished to participate, have put their names into the goblet. This is your last chance to do so." He smiled as he saw that everyone was still seated.

"Let us see who is the first Champion, shall we?" Dumbledore spoke, turning around to look at the goblet. Suddenly, the dull, blue fire within the goblet glowed before ejecting a small piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it before reading it.

"Representing Durmstrang Institute," Dumbledore said before looking up. "VIKTOR KRUM." Instantly, everyone clapped as a young man from the Slyhterin table stood up. He was donned in an all-black outfit, which consisted of a wooly sweatshirt, long pnats, and boots. His shaved head and strong, solid frame gave him an intimidating aura. Viktor walked over to Dumbledore, who shook his hand. He stood next to Dumbledore as the goblet glowed again, ejecting another piece of paper. Dumbledore repeated the process.

"Representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Dumbledore announced. "FLEUR DELACOUR." Everyone clapped enthusiastically with Harry being the loudest as Fleur stood up before gracefully walking over to Dumbledore. She smiled as she nodded her heads to some of her fellow classmates while the males just drooled at her figure. Harry smiled as he watched Fleur shake hands with Dumbledore before standing next to Viktor. The goblet glowed once again, ejecting another piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed it before reading it.

"Representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore spoke. "CEDRIC DIGGORY." Everyone clapped as Cedric stood up with a smile on his face. He quickly made his way to Dumbledore, shaking his hand and standing next to the other two Champions.

"Now, that the three Champions have been announced. I would like to state a few groun~" Dumbledore started to speak before seeing the goblet glow once more. Then, Harry felt something attach itself to his heart.

"Hnnn," Harry groaned as Dumbledore caught the piece of paper in the air. If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it on his face as he looked up at everyone in the hall with a serious look.

"Our fourth Champion, Harry Potter," Dumbledore said in a monotonous voice. Silence filled the entire hall as everyone turned their faces to look at a visibly angry Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry exclaimed, standing up and scaring almost every student. "I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS SHI~"

"LANGUAGE, MR. POTTER," Dumbledore scolded Harry.

"Screw you, old man," Harry responded, flipping the bird. Everyone gasped at Harry's action.

"I bet you dumped my name into the goblet to force me to stay in this dump of a school," Harry continued, his anger getting the better of judgement. Dumbledore glared at Harry, crumbling the piece of paper in his hand.

"That's a very audacious accusation, Mr. Potter. I would advise you to refrain yourself from saying such things unless you wish to suffer the consequences," Dumbledore spoke in a threatening tone. "Whether you like it or not, you have been chosen to participate in the TriWizard Tournament."

"I'm not doing anything," Harry growled. "Nothing can make me join this stupid tournament." Suddenly, Harry felt something squeezing his heart.

"ARGH," Harry screamed, spitting out a wad of blood onto the table.

"HARRY?!" everyone, who knew him, screamed out in shock with Hermione and Neville standing up to move to help him.

"What's going on?" Harry groaned, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I told you," Dumbledore responded, unfazed by Harry's dilemma. "You are bound by magic to participate in the tournament. Whether you like or not, you are a contestant and you must fulfill your role as one or else suffer the consequences." Harry could still feel a strange force strangling his heart as he continued to glare at Dumbledore.

"That crafty bastard," Harry thought to himself, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Fine, I will join your stupid tournament," Harry growled to the shock of Neville, Hermione, and Fleur. Instantly, Harry felt the force disappear as he straightened himself up. Dumbledore smiled as Harry walked over to him. When he extended his hand for Harry to shake, the latter just ignored it. Instead, he spat out blood at Dumbledore's feet before looking defiantly at him. Viktor and Cedric looked at Harry with shocked expressions on their faces while Fleur just had a disappointment written all over hers. Losing his smile, Dumbledore just watched as Harry walked over next to the other Champions.

"Now, that our Champions have been chosen," Dumbledore spoke with a smile returning on his face. "I would like to state a few ground rules for them." Turning around to face the group of four, Dumbledore looked at all of them except for Harry.

"Each of you should be honored that you can represent your school. Just remember that each of you will be expected to behave properly ~ _looks at Harry_ ~ and show respect to each other. Of course, you will be excused from your classes in order for you to focus on the tournament. I just hope that it will not disrupt your studies. Your first task, which will take place two months from now before the Winter break," Dumbledore told the group. "Do you understand?" Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur nodded their heads while Harry just ignored Dumbledore.

"Good," Dumbledore responded, moving his eyes to look at Harry. "You will learn more from the head of your schools after this, but now, celebrate with your friends. Someone will come to collect you soon." Immediately, the group of four departed to celebrate their selection with their friends. Viktor went to an excited Slytherin table and Cedric too with the Hufflepuff table. Fleur looked at a scowling Harry before walking over to her classmates to celebrate. Harry stomped back to Neville and Hermione, who had a look of concern on their faces.

"I'm going to kill that old man," Harry swore, sitting down before glaring at all of the people looking at him. The other students averted their gazes away while Hermione and Neville just looked at each other.

"Are you sure he did it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"He's the only suspect," Harry answered, still scowling.

"It could have been someone else," Hermione pointed out.

"Like who?" Harry questioned.

"What about all the enemies you made?" Neville suggested, earning a grateful look from Hermione.

"They think I'm dead," Harry stated, looking at Neville with a deadpan expression.

"Oh," Hermione and Neville responded. They stayed silent while Harry fumed. Then, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To get a drink," Harry answered before he marched out of the hall. Immediately, Neville and Hermione chased after Harry. They found Harry in the prefect's room, pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey. They just watched as Harry downed the entire glass in one gulp.

"Aren't you over-reacting to what happened?" Neville meekly asked as Harry poured himself another glass.

"Nope," Harry answered, downing that glass in one gulp as well. "I think this is the perfect reaction for someone, who didn't even sign up for the stupid thing."

"Still, a brat like you shouldn't be drinking for a measly thing like this," a growly voice stated. The three of them turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody.

"Try and stop me," Harry dared as he started to pour himself another glass.

" **Accio fire whiskey** ," Mad-Eye Moody chanted, making the fire whiskey fly into his free hand.

"Magic," Harry grumbled as he just looked at his empty hand. "What a pain."

"Quit your whining, kid," Mad-Eye Moody scolded Harry. "It's not the end of the world if you participate in this tournament."

"That's not it," Harry replied, looking at Mad-Eye Moody.

"Then, tell us," Hermione inquired, looking straight at Harry.

"There's something fishy going on. I'm pretty sure the tournament is a way for that old man to control me," Harry answered, glaring at Hermione. "I have spent my whole life trying to escape his grasp only to fall right back into it." Hermione, Neville, and Mad-Eye Moody just looked at Harry. It was silent in the room.

"So what do you plan to do?" Neville quietly asked, breaking the silence.

"What do I plan to do?" Harry responded, looking up at the ceiling. "I have no choice, but to participate." Hermione, Neville, and Mad-Eye Moody just looked at the expressionless Harry.

"Can you guys leave?" Harry requested. "I think I'm going to bed early."

"Are you sure, Harry? You still have that meeting later to go," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not going," Harry stated. The others nodded their heads before leaving the room to let Harry be alone with his thoughts. Ensuring that everyone has gone, Harry slammed the table with his fist.

"DAMMIT," Harry shouted, waking up Helga.

"/ What's wrong? /" Helga lazily asked, yawning.

"/ Nothing /" Harry answered, keeping his voice neutral. "/ You can go back to sleep. /"

"/ Ok /" Helga replied before going back to sleep. Harry stayed silent for a moment.

"(What do you plan to do?)" Tom hissed.

"(I don't know)," Harry answered, clenching his teeth. "(There's only one thing I can talk to about this.)" Harry then apparated.

* * *

 **In the Headmaster's Office**

Harry appeared inside the Headmaster's office much to the shock of the portraits of the other Headmasters.

"What are you doing here, boy?" one of them demanded to know.

"Keep quiet and don't tell anyone I was here or else I will make sure that this entire office will be blown to bits," Harry growled. The portraits silenced themselves, remembering the his earlier exploits, as Harry walked over to where the Hat was. Grabbing the Hat, he then apparated onto the rooftop.

"I need to talk to you," Harry stated, gently laying the Hat onto the rooftop. After a moment, Harry could feel magic gathering underneath the Hat, taking shape. Soon, the constructed body of the Hat stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?" the Hat asked.

"I have to participate in the tournament," Harry answered.

"What?!" the Hat exclaimed in shock. "That's impossible." Harry then explained what happened during the selection.

"That's strange," the Hat responded after hearing what Harry said. "Every TriWizard Tournament has only three Champions, each from the three schools. For there to be a fourth Champion, someone must have messed with the goblet's magic."

"Who's powerful enough to do that?" Harry asked.

"There's a select few, but the one you're probably thinking is Dumbledore. Am I right?" the Hat answered. Harry nodded his head.

"That's not a bad assumption especially basing on what I heard after you left earlier today," the Hat continued, putting a finger on its chin.

"Do you think it was him?" Harry asked.

"I can't say for certain, but all I know is that you are forced by the binding magic of the goblet to compete," the Hat answered.

"So, what you're saying is that I should destroy the goblet," Harry responded, grinning.

"That won't work," the Hat quickly rejected. "Once the goblet binds you with its magic, it cannot be undone until the tournament is over."

"Oh," Harry replied, losing his grin. "I thought I found a way out of Dumbledore's grip."

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything to fix this," the Hat stated. "The only thing we can do is up your training, so you will be ready for the tournament." Harry groaned in response while the Hat just shook its head.

"Since you brought me out here, we can start your new training," the Hat said.

"Fine," Harry replied before walking away. "Let's go." Off to the distance, something watched Harry and the Hat walk on the rooftops.

"He's not ready," it whispered before spreading its wings. It flew into the night sky, guided only by the light of the full moon.


	11. Chapter 10: Annoying Circumstances

**Here is a new chapter of Harry Potter and the False Children. I am currently looking for a beta as I progress further into this story. PM me if you are interested. Reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

It has been a week since the selection of the Triwizard Champions. Currently, Harry was lazily laundering through the dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts. Hands in pockets, Harry whistled a random tune.

"(What tune are you whistling?)" Tom asked.

"(Don't know. It just popped into my head)," Harry answered, hands still in his pocket.

"(It sounds familiar)," Tom responded.

"(Probably)," Harry agreed before feeling someone bump into him. "OI, watch it." He glared at four seventh years, who looked at him with scorn. This greatly agitated Harry.

"What's your problem?" Harry glared, his face contorted into a scowl. Some of the seventh years just sneered at Harry while the others had haughty expressions on their faces.

"There's no problem," one of the seventh years spoke to Harry in a arrogant tone. "Except for you, you nuisance." Harry clenched his teeth in response, looking at the seventh year. The seventh year was tall with a very muscular figure. One could tell that he worked out a lot.

"So, you got a problem with me," Harry retorted in a teasing tone. "That means you do have a problem, you imbecile. Obviously you're so stupid that you don't know how to count to one." Harry inwardly smirked as the seventh year's face turned red with rage.

"You punk, you can't talk to my friend like that," another one of the seventh years shouted at Harry.

"Then, make me," Harry dared, cracking his knuckles. The seventh years starting walking towards Harry menacingly with their fists raised. Knowing better, Harry made the first move. He dashed over next to the closest seventh year and socked him right in the face.

"ARGH," the victim exclaimed in pain, shocking his fellow peers. Using their moment of shock, Harry then grabbed the face of another seventh year and kneed him right in the groin. Harry smirked as he heard an even louder scream of pain.

"YOU BASTARD," the remaining two uninjured seventh years yelled at Harry before whipping their wands.

"Nope," Harry thought before whipping out both of his wands. " **Expelliarmus."** Before the two could do anything, red spells hit them, sending their wands flying towards Harry. Harry just let them fall onto the ground.

" **Stupefy** ," Harry fired out of his left wand, hitting the left seventh year.

" **Reducto** ," Harry aimed his wand at the ground of the other, sending him flying. Harry quickly sheathed his wands before swinging his entire body to see the first injured seventh year, running towards him. Harry smirked at this, clotheslining him right into the ground.

"Go to sleep," Harry said before grabbing his opponent's head and slamming it right into the ground. Ensuring that everyone was knocked out, Harry wiped his hand before putting them back into his robe pockets.

"(Got attacked again?)" Tom asked.

"(Yeah)," Harry answered, spitting at the ground before walking away. "(Mad-Eye Moody is going to nag me again. However, this is starting to get really annoying.)"

"(Harry. You're sick of fighting?!)" Tom exclaimed in mock surprise. "(Never have I ever heard you say that?)"

"(Shut up, you damned snake)," Harry grumbled. "(If only my name wasn't called out for that stupid competition, I wouldn't have to deal with this crap.)"

"(Yeah)," Tom agreed as Harry continued to walk. He trekked through the halls of Hogwarts. He noticed the evil eyes the other students were giving him as he walked. Every time Harry would look at them, they would instantly avert their gazes.

"What a bunch of wimps," Harry muttered. He then turned the corner, entering the library. He saw a witch standing at the counter. She wore a strange-looking, black hat and feathery black robes. She looked at him for a moment before looking away, surveying the library. Harry continued walking, looking into each aisle before finding what he was looking for. Sitting at a table, there was Eileen, scanning over a textbook. A small stack of paper was next to her with a bottle of ink on top. Her fingers twirled a feather, tapping it on the pages of the textbook once in a while.

"Hey, Eileen," Harry called out. He inwardly grimaced as he saw Eileen whip her head around with fear on her face. A flash of anger entered Harry's body, but he ignored it as he saw Eileen smile at him.

"Hi, Harry," Eileen greeted. "Thanks for coming here to help me with my homework."

"I don't know why you asked me to help you, but I might as well since I got nothing better to do," Harry replied, sitting down on a chair next to Eileen. "What's the homework?"

"Mom wants our class to conduct a response to the first chapter of this book," Eileen told Harry, sliding the book over to him. "I don't really understand what it's trying to tell us." Harry looked at the book and started reading the first few lines.

"During the course of magical history, many have disputed whether or not wizards should stay in hiding. In the magical community, it is divided. One side wishes to stay in hiding to preserve the fragile co-existence we have with Muggles while the other side believes wizards should dominate the world," Harry read the first paragraph in his head before raising an eyebrow. He then looked back at a waiting Eileen.

"First, tell me. What do you understand from this chapter?" Harry asked, placing a hand onto the book.

"Ummm," Eileen responded, making a thinking expression on her face. "I know that the chapter is trying to tell us there is a reason why we hide ourselves, but I don't understand why."

"Hmmm," Harry thought for a moment, placing a finger on his chin. "It has to do with who will win in a war."

"A war between who?" Eileen responded, slightly confused.

"A war between non-magical and magical," Harry answered, looking right at Eileen.

"What does war have to do with keeping our existence a secret?" Eileen questioned.

"Have you heard about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?" Harry asked Eileen.

"I heard Dad talk about it once a while after he comes home from work," Eileen answered. "What is it?"

"In simple concept, it forces wizards and witches to hide their magic," Harry told Eileen. "To protect us."

"To protect us from what?" Eileen inquired, slightly intrigued.

"Non-magics," Harry answered with a serious tone.

"What does Mug~" Eileen was about to respond, but shut her mouth by a sharp glare from Harry.

"Never call non-magics muggles, do you understand me?" Harry reprimanded in a serious voice. "They may not know magic like us, but we are the ones who should fear them."

"Why?" Eileen inquired, very confused.

"If it came down to it, non-magics could eradicate all of us if they knew about our existence," Harry answered, leaning forward.

"H-H-How?" Eileen questioned, shocked.

"One word," Harry said, holding up one finger. "Hiroshima."

"Hiroshima?" Eileen responded, still confused.

"Ask your mom about it," Harry told Eileen, leaning back into his chair. "If she doesn't know about it, come back to me."

"Ok?" Eileen responded. "But I don't understand how it has anything to do with keeping ourselves a secret from Mu~ _stare from Harry_ ~ non-magics."

"You will understand as you grow older," Harry stated. "Just know that we keep ourselves a secret to protect us from the threat of non-magics."

"Don't believe a single thing this gormless says, Eileen," Harry and Eileen heard a voice. They turned their heads to see Charles with an even larger entourage behind him.

"Gormless?" Harry responded, slightly amused.

"Yeah, gormless," Charles sneered, walking up to Harry. "I think it sums you up perfectly."

"I won't deny most of the things I do could be deemed stupid," Harry replied before glaring at Charles. "However, I will accept it from someone lower than me." Instantly, Charles' flushed red in anger.

"At least, our parents love me," Charles spoke, earning a gasp from Eileen and a deadpan look from Harry.

"So," Harry replied, just looking at Charles. "Having a parents' love means nill to me. If you want to insult me, at least, come up with a good one, you git." Charles' face turned several shades darker as his temper was starting to boil over. Then, he smirked, making Harry look at him wearily.

"You know what I heard," Charles said. "I heard you're friends with that half-veela girl." Harry's expression turned grim while Charles' smirk grew bigger.

"She's pretty hot," Charles continued, looking back at his entourage. "Am I right, guys?" His entourage nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know I wouldn't making a move on her," Charles started to sneer while Harry clenched his mouth in anger.

"Charles, stop it," Eileen said, noticing Harry's tense demeanor.

"Why should I?" Charles replied, looking right at Harry. "I'm merely saying the truth. She has a very nice body. I'm sure she will love to be my girlfriend since I am the Chosen One." Harry started to clench his fists in anger as his glare at Charles hardened.

"You know I might introduce her to one of my year seven friends and fu~"

* **SMASH***

"CHARLES," Eileen screamed, standing up in shock as she saw Harry's foot pressing down on a lying Charles' neck with broken table debris around him. Charles was smirking while Harry was looking down at him. His black bangs covered his eyes.

"Never talk about her like that again," Harry said in a dangerous tone, pressing harder on Charles' throat.

"You saw him, boys," Charles managed to speak. "Get him." Harry tilted his head to see multiple people emerge out of the library aisles with their wands drawn. Harry then leaned over to see the librarian gone and the library doors closed.

"You bastard," Harry growled. "You used Eileen as bait."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Charles responded. "I love my sister un like you, you tosser."

"Charles?" Eileen spoke in a scared voice as she saw all of the students. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Charles replied, still looking up at Harry. "Ron, take her away."

"You got it," a red-haired and freckled boy obeyed, grabbing Eileen. "Let's go, Eileen."

"No!" Eileen tried to struggle, but she was still dragged away by the boy.

"I would advise you to run away," Charles told Harry. Harry looked around for a moment, grimacing.

"I don't think I will," Harry said, looking back at Charles.

"Then, you're dumber than I thought," Charles continued to sneer. "GET HIM." Immediately, a flurry of red, blue, and white spells lit up the library. After the spells dissipated, Harry was nowhere to be found while Charles was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Where is he?" one of the boys shouted, looking around. Soon, everyone was searching the library, trying to find Harry.

"Looking for me?" everyone heard a voice. They whipped around to see Harry - both wands in hands and his bangs still covering his eyes - sitting on a book shelf.

"There his is," someone shouted before another flurry of spells went flying at Harry.

" **Protego Maxima** ," Harry responded, flicking his left wand. An invisible shield formed in front of Harry, making all of the spells rebound. A smirk appeared on Harry's face as he watched some of the rebounded spells hit. Shouts of names filled the library before anger could be seen in the glares directed at Harry.

"Nice try, but that's not enough to take me on," Harry said before dropping onto the floor. He stood there as the remaining students started to gather around him.

"Do you really think you can take of all of us on?" one of the teenagers sneered. "We're not like the lame Slytherins."

"No, you're not," Harry agreed. "You're more pathetic than them."

"Damn you," the teenager snapped before aiming his wand at Harry. " **STUPEFY**." Immediately, Harry vanished in a puff of smoke before appearing right behind the teenager. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry sent the teenager flying. Surprisingly, the remaining wizards weren't perturbed by this action and immediately started firing spells at Harry. Harry dodged the spells before firing off his spells. He smirked as some of spells hit. It was a repeated process. Harry would dodge through the spells and fire off his own, taking out some of the mob, but they had numbers while Harry was by myself. The library was now a demolition zone. Tables and book shelves were broken or blown apart while the few remaining were just awaiting their fate. Harry was breathing heavily as he leaned against an upturned table.

"/ Are you ok? /" a now awake Helga asked.

"/ Yeah /" Harry answered, taking in a deep breath. "/ There was just more than I expected. /"

"/ Someone's trying to sneak up /" Helga warned Harry. Harry nodded his head before leaping over the table. he saw someone against the table, looking at him in surprise. Harry grabbed the person's head and kneed it straight into the table. He felt satisfied as he heard the sound of wood cracking. He let the person's unconscious body drop to the floor. He then felt two magical signatures behind him. He sidestepped to the side, just dodging two red spells. He then whipped around, aiming his wands.

" **Reducto** ," Harry said before he heard explosions. He made sure he was alone before he stood up.

"/ Am I good? /" Harry asked.

"/ Yes /" Helga answered. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before sheathing his wand. Harry then started walking through the library. Suddenly, someone tackled him into the ground.

"Hnn," Harry groaned in pain as he saw a bloodied teenager wrapping his hands around Harry's throat.

"You bastard, you broke my wand," the teenger growled, trying to squeeze the life out of Harry.

"Tha~t's yo~ur fault," Harry wheezed out before punching the boy right in the face. The teenager's head whipped back, loosening his grip on Harry's neck. Harry then grabbed the wrists before wrenching them off. He then reversed their positions. using nothing, but his fists, Harry started punching the teenager. The teenager was surprisingly strong and put up a struggle. Harry nearly lost control of the battle, but he stayed on top through continuous punches to the face. He then felt someone pick him up. He was whipped around and punched right in the face.

"Argh," Harry cried out in pain before clenching his teeth and smacking the attacker right in the face. He then heard a crack behind him. He whipped around and side-kicked the person.

"AHHH," Harry heard a girl scream. His eyes widened as he saw Eileen collapse onto the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Eileen?!" Harry shouted in shock. He quickly ran to her side.

"Get away from me," Eileen shouted, still reeling from the pain.

"I'm sorry," Harry started to panic as he saw a droplet of blood on the floor. Then, he heard the doors slam open. He whipped his head up to see Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lily, James, Sirius, and Mad-Eye Moody enter the room.

"Mr. Potter, what have you done?" Dumbledore immediately glared at Harry. Harry then did the only thing he could do. He apparated.

* * *

 **Hours later**

"We need to find Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated, sitting at his desk. Sitting in front of him, there was Charles and Lily. James was standing behind his wife while McGonagall and Sirius were standing behind him. Snape was in a part of the office with Eileen, still making sure she was fine. Mad-Eye Moody was far away from the group, just watching.

"Before that, we must discuss the punishment for young Charles here," Dumbledore said, looking at a pouting Charles.

"Why should I get punished?" Charles complained, crossing his arms. "He attacked me first."

"That's after you started it," Eileen called out.

"Be quiet, Eileen," James reprimanded Eileen in a stern voice. Eileen had a look of defiance on her face, but she stayed quiet.

"Your sister is right, Charles," Dumbledore said. "We know you started it."

"But what about all of my friends?" Charles responded, angry. "He broke their wands."

"You could not have possibly thought that you and your friends could take on Harry," Dumbledore looked right at Charles. "If you did, all of their losses are on all of our heads. Mr. Potter was merely protecting himself."

"But he hurt Eileen" Charles shouted, standing up.

"Don't talk like that to Professor Dumbledore," James scolded Charles, earning a distraught look from the boy.

"Why am I to be punished? I did nothing wrong," Charles said, looking around. "I bet Harry did put his name into the goblet. He's lying to all of you and I'm the only one who can see it." The only response Charles got was the disappointed looks from all of the adults except for Mad-Eye Moody.

"Charles, go outside," Lily told Charles. "I don't think you should stay here." Charles looked at his mother incredulously.

"I'm the Chosen One," Charles shouted at her before looking around. "Why doesn't any of you believe me? Harry is tricking all of you. He's the evil one not me."

"Charles Lily Potter, go outside," Lily ordered Charles in a stern voice. "I will not allow you to speak about your brother like that."

"As if you care," Charles responded, making Lily look at him with wide eyes. He then stomped out of the office. A moment of silence passed inside the office.

"He's right, Professor Dumbledore," James spoke. "Harry should be punished as well."

"For protecting himself?" Lily looked at James.

"Yes, Hogwarts cannot allow any sort of behavior like this," James stated.

"As much as I agree with you James, I don't think I will be able to punish young Harry," Dumbledore stated. Everyone looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"Why, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry has someone powerful behind him," Dumbledore answered.

"Who?" James inquired.

"When I tried to punish Harry for what he did at Slytherin, the Ministry wouldn't let me," Dumbledore told the group, creating confused expressions. "Cornelius blocked all of my efforts. When I asked him about it, all he told me was that Harry was not to be touched."

"Is that why you want Harry to stay in Hogwarts?" Lily glared at Dumbledore. "So, you can find out who his backer is."

"Of course not, Lily," Dumbledore answered. "Harry is an exceptional wizard. He will be a great asset to the Light as well as his backer."

"However, it doesn't change one thing," Sirius spoke. "How are we going to find Harry?"

"I think I might have an idea on how to do that," Mad-Eye Moody stated making everyone look at him.

"What would this idea be?" James asked.

"Albus, talk to the Headmistress of that French school ask her to let me speak to their Champion," Mad-Eye Moody said to Dumbledore, ignoring James.

"What does Ms. Delacour have to with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore inquired.

"From what I could tell, it seems the Dealcour girl and Potter are friends a couple of years ago," Mad-Eye Moody answered. "She's our only hope in finding Harry." Dumbledore nodded his head in response.

"I will talk to Olympe about it," Dumbledore said. "I will have Ms. Delacour meet you at your office." Mad-Eye Moody nodded his head.

"That will be all," Dumbledore said. "We should all get back to what we were doing beforehand. I will have to speak to the librarian about what happened." Soon, everyone left the room. As Mad-Eye Moody was limping out of the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Snape glaring at him.

"If you actually did your job, none of this would have happened," Snape glared at Mad-Eye Moody.

"Don't blame for something that should have never happened," Mad-Eye Moody responded in a low tone.

"Next time, do your job properly," Snape stated before walking away from Mad-Eye Moody.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Fleur was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. A frown was plastered on her face as she sped towards a wooden door. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gravelly voice responded. Fleur then opened the door to see Mad-Eye Moody standing in front of a fireplace. He turned around to see Fleur.

"So, you're the Delacour girl," Mad-Eye Moody said, limping over to her. "I'm guessing you know what happened." Fleur nodded her head.

"I need to find Harry," Mad-Eye Moody stated. "Do you have any idea where he will be?"

"I have some idea," Fleur answered. "Harry was always one to frequent various spots. I remember him saying how much he loved to watch the stars on top of Big Ben."

"That's all I need," Mad-Eye Moody responded before walking to a shelf cabinet in the small room. He opened it before pulling out a sack. He then limped back to the fireplace. He then noticed Fleur walking towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mad-Eye Moody asked, opening the sack.

"I'm going with you," Fleur stated with a look of determination on her face.

"Young lady, I don't think your Headmistress would like me taking you out of Hogwarts," Mad-Eye Moody responded. "Especially late at night."

"If you want Harry to come back, you will need me," Fleur stated, crossing her arms.

"Is that so?" Mad-Eye Moody replied, looking back at Fleur.

"Yes," Fleur said, nodding her head. "Harry is nothing, but stubborn. However, he will listen to me."

"Why is that?" Mad-Eye Moody inquired.

"I know things about him you don't," Fleur answered. Mad-Eye Moody stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance.

"If you can bring him back, that's all I care," Mad-Eye Moody said, pulling out a pinch of powder. He then handed the bag to Fleur.

"We're going to Knockturn Alley. Do you know where that is?" Mad-Eye Moody told Fleur, who nodded her head. "I have a friend there to hand some brooms with concealment runes." Fleur nodded her head as Mad-Eye Moody walked into the fireplace.

" **Knockturn Alley** ," Mad-Eye Moody said before throwing the powder onto the floor. Immediately, green flames enveloped his body. Fleur then opened the bag of powder while the green flames disappeared, revealing an empty fireplace. She then pulled out a pinch of powder. She placed the bag onto a simple side table next to the fireplace. Walking over to the fireplace, she started to visualize where she wanted to go. She threw the powder onto the floor of the fireplace. Instantly, green flames enveloped her body. Fleur could feel her body twist itself as she travelled through a special magical network known as the Floo network. Then, she found herself face to face to Mad-Eye Moody.

"AH!" Fleur shouted in surprise, stepping back. "OW."

"Let's go," Mad-Eye Moody said as Fleur rubbed the back of her head. Fleur followed Mad-Eye Moody towards the door of the building. Leaning next to the door, there was two broomsticks with strange runes engraved into them.

"Grab one and follow me," Mad-Eye Moody told Fleur, grabbing a broom as he left the building. Fleur copied his movements. As she opened the door, she could feel the cold London night sky hit her thin school clothing. She shivered in response, but ignored it as she watched Mad-Eye Moody mount his broom. Fleur followed suit, mounting her broom.

"Make sure to stay close to me," Mad-Eye Moody ordered Fleur before he kicked off. Fleur kicked off as well. Steering their brooms, they flew upwards before flying towards a relatively tall clock tower.

"How do you happen to know where Knockturn Alley was?" Mad-Eye Moody asked Fleur, pretty loudly for Fleur to hear above the wind.

"Harry brought my sister and I here once," was all Fleur said. Mad-Eye Moody nodded his head in response. Soon, the two flew above the roof of the clock tower. Sitting on the cross on top of the clock tower, there was Harry casually wrapping his arms around the tip of the cross, gazing at Mad-Eye Moody and Fleur. He had a forlorn look on his face as he gazed at them.

"Have you come to bring me back?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Fleur answered, flying closer to Harry. "Everyone knows what happened."

"That's nice to know," Harry monotoned before looking at Mad-Eye Moody. "Is Eileen ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Mad-Eye Moody answered. "What I don't get is why do you care about her so much?"

"I don't know," Harry truthfully said before looking up at the night sky. "I guess I just feel guilty for never being there for her. I'm sure she must have experienced the same thing I did with Charles as a brother. Not on the same scale, but close enough. It didn't help that she was the first person to try and get to know, knowing full well who I was."

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you, Harry," Fleur stated.

"Maybe, she should," Harry replied, looking at Fleur. "I would."

"Harry," Fleur said in a gentle tone. "You didn't mean to do it."

"It doesn't matter if I meant to do it or not," Harry spoke to Fleur. "I still did it and that's all that matters. Eileen is probably still scarred from what happened to her."

"You know better than anyone what the real world is like, so what are you whining about?" Mad-Eye Moody responded, earning a glare from Harry.

"Look at how I turned out," Harry snapped. "Children shouldn't know the horrors of the world until they are old enough or else it will have disastrous consequences on their psyche."

"You're just soft," Mad-Eye Moody stated.

"So, what if I'm soft?" Harry responded.

"Then, you're weaker than I thought," Mad-Eye Moody answered.

"Whatever," Harry responded before looking back at Fleur. "Hold onto my hand." Fleur just looked at Harry in confusion as she held her hand towards him. He grabbed it. To Mad-Eye Moody's shock, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. The clatter of wood hitting the roof of the clock tower rang throughout the night sky.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Harry and Fleur appeared in a puff of smoke. Fleur stumbled a bit before being supported by Harry.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah," Fleur took in a deep breath, standing up straight. "It's just been a while since we've apparated together."

"Yeah," Harry agreed before he started walking away.

"Wait," Fleur stopped Harry by grabbing his hand. Harry looked back at her.

"Are you actually ok?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, cracking a small smile. "I just need some time to deal with this." Fleur nodded her head.

"You should probably get back," Harry stated. "I don't want you to get in trouble for being late."

"Oh, I think I will be," Fleur responded.

"Ok then," Harry replied "Then, let's go."

"Go where?" Fleur asked.

"To train," Harry answered before walking away. "That fight at the library taught me something. I'm still weak."

"Weak?" Fleur questioned, catching up to Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, looking at his hands. "I still can't protect anything." Fleur just looked at Harry with a sad expression on her face as the two walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 11: The First Task

**Surprisingly, quick update. Hope you enjoy the story :)**

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome**

* * *

Several months have passed since the incident in the library. Everyone avoided Harry like the plague during these months. Once in a while, Harry would notice some of the teachers looking at him. Fleur, Neville, and Hermione were the only ones to still interact with him. In a blink of a eye, the day of the First Task arrived. Hidden underneath the covers of a silk blanket, there lay a slumbering Harry. Tom was sleeping underneath Harry's clothing while Helga right above Harry's head, camouflaging with his messy hair. It was a sight to see such a peaceful expression on Harry's face. Suddenly, someone whipped the blanket off him.

"Cold!" Harry yelled, sitting up. Tom and Helga jumped up awake, startled. They didn't make a sound as Harry glared at Hermione, who was standing at the foot of his bed with the blanket in her hands.

"What was that for?" Harry drawled, rubbing his eyes as Hermione dropped the blanker onto the floor.

"You're late," Hermione stated in a stern voice.

"Late for what?" Harry responded, slightly confused.

"For the interview and wand weighing," Hermione answered, annoyed by Harry's behavior.

"Wasn't that on the day of the first task?" Harry yawned, stretching his body.

"Today is the day," Hermione reprimanded Harry, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Oh," Harry responded, rolling his head.

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget that you are LATE?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry said. "I will be out soon."

"Good," Hermione responded, nodding her head before she started to walk to the portrait. "I will be waiting outside." Harry nodded his head in response. Harry heard the portrait swing open as he shifted off the bed.

"/ What a wake-up call /" Helga stated, jumping onto Harry's shoulder before climbing onto his head.

"/ Yeah /" Harry agreed, scratching the back of his neck.

"(You should probably hurry up though)," Tom stated. "(You wouldn't want her to get angrier with you)."

"(I'm going)," Harry yawned as he made his way to the portrait. It swung open to reveal Hermione tapping her foot.

"Let's go," Hermione ordered before walking away.

"Coming, mother," Harry sarcastically said as he followed Hermione, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The two walked in silence through the empty halls.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"They're too excited for today, so the professors let them have free time before the tournament," Hermione quickly answered. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Where are we going?" Harry inquired.

"To the chambers," Hermione answered before looking at Harry. "If you didn't oversleep, you would know."

"I just don't see the point of the interview," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the first TriWizard tournament in over a century. The people wants to know as much as possible," Hermione scolded. "It doesn't help that there's four contestants instead of the usual three."

"I thought the TriWizard Tournament was banned for a century," Harry responded.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just thought that a bookworm like you would like to be as accurate as possible," Harry answered, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I only want to be accurate in things that are important," Hermione stated. "I believe that the amount of resources put into this tournament could be better spent." Harry just looked at Hermione for a moment before looking forward.

"Too bad, no one follows your thinking," Harry said.

"We're here," Hermione told Harry, standing in front of a door.

"That was quick," Harry commented, surprised.

"I never said it was very far," Hermione replied before knocking on the door. The door then opened to reveal a wizard in a grey robe looking at Hermione and Harry.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" the wizard asked.

"Last time I checked, I was," Harry answered, earning a face-palm from Hermione. The wizard just looked at Harry for a moment before moving to close the door.

"He's Harry Potter," Hermione stopped the wizard. "He's just trying to be smart."

"Ah, I understand. Headmaster Dumbledore has informed my of Mr. Potter's," the wizard responded before giving Harry an unamused look. "Attitude." Harry just grinned in response.

"See ya later, Hermione," Harry said as he walked through the door.

"Don't do anything stupid," Hermione called out.

"Sadly, I can't guarantee anything," Harry muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. Alone with his thoughts, Harry walked through a tunnel before reaching the end. At the end, there was a singular oak-wood door.

"So, you're Harry Potter," Harry heard a voice speak to him. He whipped around to see a large man with well-cut, blond hair smiling at him. He wore the strangest yellow and black clothing that made him seem like a human bumblebee.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as the man approached him.

"Ludo Bagman, at your service," the man known as Ludo smiled at Harry, extending his hand out. "One of the organizers of the TriWizard Tournament."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bagman," Harry smiled back, shaking the former's hand. "Especially since you didn't do a very good job." Ludo lost his smile while Harry continued to smile.

"Yes, about that," Ludo said, moving his hand back to his side. "I wished to offer you my apologies."

"Well, you're the first," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't really know what happened, but the cup called out four champions instead of the intended three. Currently, the Ministry is investigating what happened," Ludo spoke before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I just want you to know that if you need any help with the tournament, I will be here." Harry looked at Ludo for a moment.

"What's in it for you?" Harry asked in a cold voice, losing his smile.

"What do you mean?" Ludo responded, taken aback by Harry's tone.

"An organizer of a large-scale tournament like this would not offer their support to a contestant even if the contestant was not meant to participate," Harry stated, brushing off Ludo's hand. "I don't trust you, Mr. Bagman. I will advise you to leave me alone from now on." Harry then opened the door, leaving behind a stunned Ludo Bagman. When Harry opened the door, he found himself inside a dimly-lit room. The other champions were sitting on comfortable chairs with their respective professors standing next to them. Harry noticed the wand-maker from Diagon Alley, a middle-aged man carrying a bowler hat, and a strangely dressed woman with even stranger glasses.

"Mr. Potter, it's so good to see you with us," Dumbledore smiled at Harry while Igor walked up to Harry.

"Why are you late, boy?" Igor demanded to know in his rich Russian accent.

"I over-slept," Harry answered before looking at the midd-aged man and strange woman. "Who are you two?"

"I am Barty Crouch, one of the organizers of the Tournament," the man known as Barty glared at Harry. "I'm here to make sure the tournament goes smoothly with no incidents."

"Oh really," Harry responded before looking at the woman. She quickly walked over to him before extending her hand.

"Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet," the woman known as Rita introduced herself. "It is nice to finally to meet the lost Potter."

"Likewise," Harry said, ignoring Rita's hand. "let's get going."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed as Rita had a look of anger on her face. "Each of you will have your wands inspected by our expert, Ollivander."

"Will 'e be fair, Dumbledore?" Olympe asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore reassured the two other professors. "Ollivander takes his craft very seriously."

"We will have to see," Igor responded, glaring at Harry before walking back to Viktor's side.

"Ollivander, if you will please," Dumbledore spoke to wand-maker.

"Of course, Albus," Ollivander responded before walking over to the nearest person, who was Fleur. "May I see your wand, madam?" Fleur nodded her head as she passed her wand to Ollivander.

"Hmmm," the wand-maker murmured as he inspected the wand. "Nine and a half inch rosewood with a veela hair core."

"My grandmother donated it to me," Fleur explained. Ollivander nodded his head as he continued to inspect the wand.

"The wand is perfectly fine," Ollivander stated, handing it back to Fleur. "All I have to say is that the wand is inflexible."

"Pftt," Harry was about to laugh before shutting up by a glare from Fleur. Ollivander then walked to Cedric.

"Ah, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Ollivander said after Cedric handed him his wand. "I remembering crafting this wand. Let's see twelve and a quarter inch ash with a unicorn hair core. How has it treated you?"

"Very well," Cedric answered.

"Good, good," Ollivander replied before handing it back to Cedric. "It's in very excellent condition." He then walked over to Viktor.

"Is this a Gregorovitch wand, my boy?" Ollivander asked, his voice slightly excited when he was given the wand. Viktor curtly nodded his head.

"This wand certainly lives up to his title," Ollivander stated, examining the wand. "Ten and a quarter inch hornbeam wood with a dragon heartstring core. Thicker than the average wand." Ollivander continued to inspect the wand for a few moments before handing it back to Viktor.

"Everything seems to be in order," Ollivander told Viktor. "All I have to say is that the wand is quiet rigid." Viktor nodded his head in response. Ollivander then walked over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander greeted before holding out both hands to everyone's - except for Fleur - confusion. "May I see your wands?" To everyone's surprise, Harry brought out two wands.

"Which one do you want first?" Harry asked.

"I think both would be best," Ollivander admitted before feeling both wands in his hands.

"Dumbledore, what is this?" Igor shouted at Dumbledore in an angry voice. "Why does this boy have two wands?"

"I don't know, Igor," Dumbledore answered. "It seems Harry is a dual-wielder of some sort."

"I will not stand for this," Igor stated.

"W'hat's done, been done, Igor," Olympe reprimanded the Russian. "The boy is a dual-wielder, but it does not mean he gains an advantage. From w'hat I 'eard, dual-wielders suffer from magic ex'austion." Igor stayed silent for a moment before crossing his arms.

"We shall see," Igor replied as Ollivander just felt both wands in his hands.

"It seems they're perfectly in balance, Mr. Potter," Ollivander stated, handing the wands back to Harry. "They're in excellent condition."

"I hope so," Harry replied, sheathing his wands. "If they're not, I will be in real trouble."

"Yes," Ollivander smiled before turning around to face Dumbledore. "All of the wands are in excellent condition and have been untampered."

"That is excellent to hear," Dumbledore said before looking at all of the adults. "Now then, let us leave. The Daily Prophet wishes to speak to the Champions alone."

"Wait, what?!" Harry exclaimed, surprised as he watched the adults leave the room, leaving all of the teenagers alone with Rita. He then looked back to see Rita pull out a notepad and quill.

"Are all of you fine where you're sitting?" Rita asked, conjuring a chair for her to sit on. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur nodded their heads while Harry walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" Rita asked.

"I'm leaving," Harry answered as he tried to open the door. To his shock, it was locked.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Rita smirked as Harry turned around to face her. He noticed that the quill was starting to write on the notepad.

"What is it writing?" Harry asked, pointing to the quill. Everyone looked at it.

"Nothing," Rita answered, waving her hand, before looking at the other Champions. "Now then, let's get this interview started." Making sure that Rita's attention was away from him, he pulled out the phoenix wand and aimed it at the lock.

" **Alohomora** ," Harry whispered. To his disappointment, he didn't hear the click of a lock. For a while, Harry tried a multitude of unlocking spells.

"Mr. Potter," Harry heard Rita call out to him.

"What?" Harry responded, glaring at Rita.

"What are your thoughts on being a contestant in this tournament?" Rita asked.

"It sucks," Harry answered with a straight face.

"How so?" Rita inquired.

"Never wanted to be in it."

"Wait, are you telling me that you never put your name into the goblet?"

"No, why would I do such a thing?"

"It's just there's a rumor circulating that you're an attention-seeker."

"If I wanted attention, I would do more than put my name for a stupid contest. It's stupid for people to think that I am an attention-seeker."

"Really?" Rita responded, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that why you ran away from home?" Instantly, Harry froze before glaring at Rita.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned in a dangerous voice.

"It's just that being the brother of the Chosen One, you were neglected as a child, weren't you?" Rita said, earning a shocked look from Cedric and Viktor.

"Yeah, I was neglected as a child," Harry replied. "So, I ran away. The End."

"Are you sure that it wasn't to get your parents' attention?" Rita pushed as a vein started to pop up on Harry's forehead. Concern appeared on Fleur's face as she saw Harry slowly move his fingers.

"Let me tell you something, bitch. If I wanted attention, I would have stayed behind and become a nuisance. Unfortunately for you, I ran away and it took them god knows how many months or years before they realized I disappeared," Harry spoke in a low tone.

"Oh really," Rita responded, raising an eyebrow. Harry could see the quill writing furiously on the notepad.

" **Accio notepad** ," Harry whispered, aiming his wand.

"What are you doing?!" Rita exclaimed as the notepad flew into Harry's free hand. "That's private property."

"I just want to see what you're writing," Harry smirked before he started to quickly scan the contents of the notepad. His smirk grew bigger as he looked up at Rita.

"I didn't know that Fleur was a slut and Cedric was affiliated with Death Eaters," Harry said, making Rita's face pale in response.

"What?!" Cedric exclaimed, moving over to Harry. "Show me." Fleur stood up in anger as she glared at Rita.

"Is this true, Ms. Skeeter?" Viktor asked with a calm expression on his face.

"Of course not," Rita started to sweat as Cedric looked up from the notepad to glare at her.

"She's lying, Viktor," Cedric revealed Rita's lie before chucking the notepad at him. "Read what she wrote about you." Viktor caught it before quickly scanning it. His face contorted into rage as he read.

"YOU FIEND," Viktor roared, smashing the notepad onto the ground. "How dare you desecrate the honor of my school like this?" Rita tried to stand up, but found herself immobilized. She turned her head to see a smirking Fleur tapping her wand on her head.

"Wha-I don't know what you're talking about," Rita tried to explain. "That Potter brat set me up."

"Even I don't have the ability to change what you wrote," Harry stated before pointing to the floating quill. "Especially by a magically modified quill like that." Rita started sweat even more as each of the Champions glared at her.

"I will get the professors," Cedric said before pulling out his wand. "Harry, get back." The latter nodded his head before stepping away.

" **Reducto** ," Cedric said, blasting the door apart.

"What's going on?!" the stunned voices of Igor, Olympe, and Barty reached the Champions' ears.

"We're done with the interview," Cedric answered as he adults entered the room. They were slightly surprised to see Rita struggling to move on the chair she was sitting at.

"What happened?" Barty asked Cedric.

"We don't believe that Rita is a suitable reporter for us," Cedric explained before pointing to the notepad on the floor. "Once you read that, you will understand."

"Viktor?" Igor said. Viktor picked up the notepad before handing over to Igor. Igor read the contents of the first page before his face too contorted into rage.

"Dumbledore, I ask for your permission to contain this woman in one of the dungeons," Igor said, looking at Dumbledore while handing the notepad to Olympe. Her face too contorted into rage after reading the offensive content.

"'Ow dare you!" Olympe spoke in a loud voice, scaring everyone. "Fleur is a wonderful girl. 'Ow dare you try to taint 'er good name like ."

"Everyone, please calm down," Dumbledore spoke. "I'm sure we will find a suitable punishment for Ms. Skeeter at a later time. However, we only have an hour until the competition begins. Let our Champions recover from this ordeal before then."

"I wish for you to deal out the right punishment," Igor stated.

"I'm sure Barty will handle this," Dumbledore said, looking at Barty, who nodded his head as a sign of confirmation.

"That's nice to hear, but the bitch is gone," Harry said. Instantly, everyone whipped their heads around to see Rita missing.

"Where is she?!" Viktor, Cedric, Fleur, Igor, and Olympe exclaimed in shock. Barty and Dumbledore looked at each other before nodding their heads. Barty quickly left the room while Dumbledore stayed.

"I think it will be best if we all left," Dumbledore suggested. "We might be able to find the means in which Ms. Skeeter escaped." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before heading out of the damaged doorway.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Fleur asked as she saw the former picking something up.

"I found a bug," Harry answered, showing a bug to Fleur. "I might feed it to my pet. I think he will like this."

"Of course, he will," Fleur nodded her head in agreement before the two walked out of the room with Dumbledore and Olympe behind them.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE NOW ENTER THE FINAL STAGE OF THE FIRST TASK. FOR EVERYONE WHO FORGOT DUE TO EXCITEMENT, I AM LUDO BAGMAN, YOUR COMMENTATOR FOR TODAY'S ROUND. SO FAR, THE FIRST THREE CHAMPIONS HAVE RETRIEVED THEIR GOLDEN EGG FROM EACH OF THEIR RESPECTIVE DRAGONS. NOW, ONLY ONE CONTESTANT REMAINS."

There was silence in the stadium. The stadium had two parts to it: spectating area and the arena. The spectating area was above a glass dome, which separated the arena from the spectators. The glass was modified, so each spectator could view the Champion clearly. The arena was a very rocky landscape with ditches and hills, making it very rough terrain to transverse on. At one side of the arena, there were four caves. All four caves were locked up by wooden gates. A bit away from the caves, there were four nests. Each nest had large white-shelled eggs, but the fourth contained a golden egg of similar size. opposite of the caves, there was a large stone wall with a gateway.

"LET US CHEER FOR," Ludo's voice rang our through the stadium before pausing for a moment of effect. "HARRY POTTER." Silence just passed through as Harry walked through the gateway. Everyone could see the snarl on Harry's face as he walked closer to the nests. He watched as the most right cave opened up. Suddenly, a large dragon burst from the cave, breathing out fire. It was long with black scales, bronze horns, and multi-colored spikes along its tail.

"OH, HARRY MUST FACE THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL," Harry heard Ludo announce as he continued to walk towards the caves. "UNLUCKY."

"No kidding. Just versing a dragon is unlucky to begin with," Harry replied as he stopped when the Hungarian Horntail started to circle around the nests. Harry looked into the dragon's yellow, cat-like eyes.

" **Accio golden egg** ," Harry said, holing his wand at the egg. He immediately sheathed his wand as he saw it did nothing.

"/ Helga, hold on tight /" Harry warned as he saw the Horntail tense up its neck and head. "(Tom, do you remember anything on what a Hungarian Horntail does?)"

"(No)," Tom answered. "(You're on your own here)."

"(Dammit)," Harry growled as he instantly dashed behind the nearest rock just before the Horntail fired. Harry could feel the heat radiating off the stream of fire.

"WOW, HARRY ALMOST GOT HIT," Ludo commentated as Harry peeked around the corner to see the dragon preparing to fire at him.

"Can't get hit," Harry muttered to himself before he started running. Using the rough terrain, he managed to evade the continuous streams of fire aimed at him.

* **CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK***

Harry heard a strange sound. Peeking around the corner of the rock, he could see a chain attacked to the leg of the Horntail, limiting its movements.

"That's strange why would they need to chain this dragon," Harry thought to himself before seeing the Horntail aim its head at him. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry moved, dodging another stream of fire, which melted the rock.

"LOOK AT HARRY MOVE. HE HAS LASTED THE LONGEST WITHOUT A WAND, BUT HOW LONG WILL HIS LUCK LAST?"

Harry clicked his tongue when he heard this. He then pulled out his dragon wand before peeking around the corner. He saw the dragon seem to take in a deep breath.

"It's worth a try," Harry said before running out of his cover. He aimed his wand at the dragon just as it breathed out a stream of fire. Time seemed to slow down to Harry as he saw the fire fly towards him. To any normal person, this would make them freeze up, but this is Harry Potter; nothing is normal about him. With a flick of his wand, a large stream of fire erupted from his wand combatting the dragon's stream of fire.

"Hnnnn," Harry growled in pain as he felt the heat singe the tip of his fingers on his wand. However, the stream of fire continued. Harry then pushed even more magic into his spell, increasing the output. Once he felt the pressure from the dragon disappear, he stopped as well falling onto one knee from exhaustion. He kept a wary eye on the dragon as it eyed Harry cautious of him.

"The Hat was right," Harry smirked as he took in a deep breath. "I am a fire elemental." He then stood up as he saw the dragon start to slowly swing its tail.

"What is it trying to do?" Harry wondered to himself as he started to walk to his right. His eyes widened in surprise as the Horntail swung around, swinging its spiked tail at Harry.

"Fast?!" Harry exclaimed before swiping his wand upward. A silver shield materialized right in the path of the tail. The tail smashed apart the silver shield. However, bits of the shield embedded themselves onto the shield, which hit Harry.

"ARGH," Harry yelled out as he scraped against the floor.

"OUCH, IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY GOT HIT. WILL HARRY BE ABLE TO GET THE GOLDEN EGG?"

"Ow," Harry muttered as he tried to move his arm. Pain flooded his nerves, but Harry was still able to move it.

"I don't think anything is broken, but I will have to check later," Harry muttered before feeling his head. He could feel blood, but it seemed to be only from scrapes and bruise. There was no serious injuries.

"I was careless," Harry thought to himself as he picked himself up from the floor before seeing the dragon looking at him.

"If you want to play like that," Harry said before bringing out both wands. He flicked his wand at piece of rock, transfiguring it into a missile launcher, while he fired off a red slash of magic at the dragon. The dragon roared out in anger as the slash of magic hit it. Harry quickly sheathed his wands before dashing over to the missile launcher. He aimed it at the dragon, smirking as he saw it open its mouth.

"I should have done this earlier," Harry thought before he fired right at the dragon's open mouth.

 ***BOOM***

An explosion enveloped the area around the dragon. Harry dropped the missile launcher, preparing both of his wands. He watched as the smoke swirl around for a bit.

"WHAT DID HARRY POTTER JUST DO?!"

"I used a missle launcher, dimwit," Harry replied before seeing the smoke started to settle down. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the dragon lying next to a singular golden egg.

"HAS HARRY KILLED THE DRAGON?!"

Then, the dragon's body started to twitch. Harry looked at the dragon in shock as it picked itself up. He saw that half of its face was scarred from the explosion.

"Oh no," Harry said as he heard the dragon roar. It wasn't a powerful roar. It was pathetic and weak, filled with heartbreak and unmeasured rage. Then, the chain snapped. Harry barely had any time to respond as the Horntail lunged at Harry, free of its chain.

"How did it break it so easily?!" Harry exclaimed in shock as he started running. He could hear the dragon quickly catching up to him.

"/ Look out /" Helga shouted. Harry turned his head back to see the dragon raise its claws. He aimed his wand upward before shooting out a stream of fire. The force was enough to send the dragon's claw back a bit, narrowly missing Harry.

"/ Apparate /" Helga shouted at Harry.

"/ I would, but I wasted all my magic when I countered that stream of fire /" Harry replied before feeling Helga dig her claws into him.

"/ YOU IDIOT /" Helga shouted. / RUN FASTER /" Harry looked back to see the dragon gone.

"Oh shi~" Harry was about to say before a loud thud echoed throughout the stadium. Harry immediately stopped running as he stood in front of the dragon.

"Oh, come on. Why does everything seem to stop me from swearing?" Harry exclaimed before feeling Helga dig her claws deeper into his head while Tom started to constrict around his arm.

"/( YOU HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT )/" Tom and Helga screamed at the same time. Harry tensed his body as he saw the dragon open its mouth.

" _Why?_ " Harry heard a heart-broken voice.

"Who was that?" Harry responded, whipping around. Then, he realized something. He looked back at the dragon, who still staring at Harry. A single tear was rolling from its only working eye.

" _Why did you kill my children_?" the voice said.

"(I-I-I didn't mean to)," Harry froze, stunned at what just happened. "(I didn't know any other way)."

" _Your heart tells me that you lie_ ," the dragon responded.

"(My heart?)" Harry responded.

" _Yes. However, it is weak and forgotten. It is now just a lifeless organism beating to keep you alive. It barely distinguishes you from the living and the dead_ ," the dragon spoke. " _You are no longer a human. You are a demon_." Harry stumbled back a bit at the impact of the dragon's words.

" _You're a demon. A human you once were, but no longer_ ," the dragon continued to speak. " _I see that this is not the first time you heard this from me._ "

"(SHUT UP)," Harry roared, aiming his wands at the Horntail.

" _Please kill me_ ," the dragon pleaded, closing its eye. " _Let me be one with my children_." Harry stood still for a moment before clenching his teeth in anger.

"(I'm sorry)," Harry whispered, pointing his dragon claw at the eye of the dragon.

" _No, you are not. You will never be_ ," the dragon responded, opening its eye to see a flash of red. Harry just watched as the dragon slump dead. He stood there for a moment before he begrudgingly walked to the golden egg.

"H-H-Harry Potter has killed the dragon."

Harry picked up the golden egg. He then lifted the egg up for everyone to see. Silence was his only response.

"Ahem. LET US LOOK AT THE JUDGES TO SEE THEIR SCORE."

harry didn't bother to look as he carried the golden egg back to the gateway. When he walked through the gateway, he saw Fleur run to his side.

"Harry, are you ok?" Fleur immediately asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, smiling at Fleur. "it's just new to kill a dragon, you know?"

"let's get you checked up," Fleur said, leading Harry towards the infirmary. Harry followed Fleur.

" _That was merely a foreshadowing of what is to come._ "

Harry whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. Seeing no one, he stayed still for a moment before quickly catching up to Fleur.


	13. Chapter 12: Shock

In Harry's room, Harry was sitting on his bed, glaring at the golden egg, which was in front of him. The egg was simple with no designs or pattern engraved onto it except four evenly spaced lines.

"Ok, here we go," Harry said before pointing his black wand towards his head and flicking it. The tip of his wand lit up before dissipating.

"This muffling charm should work," Harry said to himself bit louder than usual as he sheathed his wand. Bracing himself, he placed his hand on top of the egg. Instantly, the egg opened up, unleashing a high-pitch wail into the entire room.

"(HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)" Tom hissed, coiling tighter around Harry's arm.

"/ HARRY, TURN IT OFF /" Helga screamed. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't hear either of them as he stared intently at the golden egg.

"Interesting," Harry commented as he listened to the screeching sound. "It seems there is a message hidden within this sound."

"(HARRY, TURN IT OFF)," Tom hissed even louder.

"It seems that the muffling charm is revealing some kind of hidden message," Harry talked to himself, unable to hear the cries of pain. "Hmm, but I can't distinguish the words." Harry then closed the egg. He pulled out his wand and undid the spell he placed on himself.

"Looks like my theory is right," Harry said to himself, placing a finger on his chin. "OW!" Harry jumped up in surprise and pain before pulling back his sleeve to see Tom biting him.

"(What are you doing?)" Harry questioned in a high-pitch voice.

"(Did you turn it off?)" Tom replied, letting go of Harry's arm.

"(Turn what off?)" Harry responded, confused.

"(THE EGG)," Tom shouted, sliding onto the bed. "(Didn't you hear the wailing?)"

"(No)," Harry answered before understanding what happened. "(Oh. Sorry, Tom. I had a muffling charm placed on my ears)." Instantly, Tom glared at Harry.

"(And you didn't even have the courtesy to warn us)," Tom shook his head at Harry. "(Look at Helga.)" Harry then noticed some shivering on top of his head. He grabbed Helga before lifting her off his head. He then could see that Helga was shivering in pain with a dazed look in her eyes.

"/ Are you ok? /" Harry asked, receiving no response. Harry then gently placed her onto the bed next to Tom.

"(Sorry, Tom)," Harry apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "(I forgot that you two could hear the wailing)."

"(That's no excuse, Harry)," Tom kept on glaring at Harry.

"(If it's any consolation, I experienced that wailing as well)," Harry stated.

"(I know)," Tom responded in an unamused voice. "(We were there too.)"

"(Oh yeah)," Harry remembered. "(I forgot you guys were there.)"

"(That's just pathetic)," Tom commented, shaking his head.

"(Well, this pathetic guy is going to go talk to Cedric about this egg)," Harry replied, getting off the bed.

"(Why Cedric?)" Tom asked, slightly confused, as Harry carefully picked up the golden egg.

"(He will probably know something about the egg)," Harry answered before walking over to the painting. "(Fleur is a bit busy since her folks are coming over)."

"(Her parents are coming?!)" Tom responded, surprised.

"(Yeah)," Harry said. "(She will probably make me see them again so, I want to get this done before then)."

"(Still terrified of her mother?)" Tom replied, slightly amused, as the painting swung open.

"(No)," Harry instantly denied, walking out of the room.

"(Sure)," Harry heard Tom reply in a sarcastic tone.

"Damn snake. I should have sold him when I had the chance," Harry thought to himself as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He smirked as he saw all of the students immediately move out his way before frowning, remembering the reason behind it. He was in deep thought when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, sorry," Harry instantly apologized before noticing that it was the bullied girl that he saved on his first day of school. "Hey, it's you."

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," Luna responded in her usual dreamy tone, her head facing towards Harry, but her eyes somewhere else.

"Is everything ok, Ms. Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna answered. "Wrackspurts no longer disturb me."

"That's good to hear," Harry smiled at her.

"Is that the golden egg from the First Task?" Luna asked, daintily pointing to the egg in Harry's arms.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, looking at it. "I managed to figure out that there's a message behind it, but I don't know what to do."

"Why do you want to solve the message behind the egg?" Luna said. "I thought you didn't want to participate in the tournament."

"That may be true," Harry smirked before frowning. "But something's going on."

"How so?" Luna questioned.

"I don't know, but the way that Bagman said really unnerved me," Harry stated, looking at Luna. "Though, I don't know why I'm talking to you of all people about this."

"I have my ways," Luna dreamily smiled, making Harry raise an eyebrow at her. "Yet, do you think that you're just overthinking this?"

"Trust me, I know something's going on," Harry said. "This is just how the real world works."

"You sound very pessimistic for someone of your age," Luna responded.

"Nope, just experienced," Harry replied before shifting the egg in his arms. "Now then, I need to get going."

"Why not submerge the egg underwater?" Luna suggested as Harry was about to walk away.

"What?" Harry responded, surprised at Luna's suggestion. "Why underwater?"

"Doesn't water muffle sound?" Luna responded. "Oh, that reminds me my friend wants to thank you for what you did for me."

"How do you jump from water to your friend?" Harry responded.

"She has red hair like fire, which is the opposite of water. Every time I see her, I think about how different her hair is from water," Luna explained. Harry stayed silent for a moment.

"Makes sense," Harry admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're very accepting of things, Mr. Potter," Luna stated, walking closer to Harry.

"You're very honest," Harry replied, tilting his head downward to look at Luna.

"Honesty is the best policy," Luna merely said before walking away.

"Where did she learn all that non-magic stuff?" Harry muttered to himself before looking at the egg. "So, I think I will talk to Cedric before trying out her suggestion because I don't have anything else." Harry then walked out into the courtyard. The slightly cold wind hit his face as he trekked towards the Hufflepuff commons. As he walked, he noticed a crude table with a chess set on top of it. A bronze-colored eagle was perched on one side of the chessboard, watching him.

"That's a strange sight," Harry commented to himself before looking away. As Harry walked away from the table, he felt a gnawing sensation in his head. With each step, the gnawing sensation intensified to the point that Harry felt like multiple needles were being shoved into his brain.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry grumbled, rubbing the back of his head to try and ease the illusionary pain. He looked back at the table to see the eagle staring at him. Its light blue eyes captivated Harry, making him temporarily forget where he was. To describe the feeling Harry was experiencing, it would be similar to looking at God. Vast knowledge seemed to flow into Harry's mind as he stared into the bird's pupils.

"What is this?" Harry said, walking over to the table. He placed the egg onto the ground next to the table before sitting on the seat opposite the eagle.

"{Who are you?}" Harry asked, surprised at the different language he was speaking.

"{I am an eagle}" a feminine voice cawed from the eagle, flapping its wings. Harry wasn't sure if this movement was out of exasperation or just a reflex from the eagle.

"{Tell me your name}" Harry clarified his question.

"{You need to earn that}" the eagle replied before motioning to the chess board with one of its wings. "{Beat me and I shall tell you my name.}"

"{Easy}" Harry smirked before looking at the chess board.

"{Don't get cocky}" the eagle replied before looking down at the board. Harry watched in amazement as a white pawn moved forward.

"{Your move}" the eagle said, looking up at Harry.

"{Ok then}" Harry replied before moving his hand. To his surprise, the black pawn, his hand was moving towards, moved by itself.

"{Telepathy}" the eagle explained as another chess piece moved.

"{Are you reading my mind?}" Harry asked as he thought for a moment on his next move.

"{No}" the eagle replied, sounding like it was smirking. "{This is all you.}"

"{Sure}" Harry laughed, seeing a chess piece move.

"{I see that the Hat hasn't told you about what you can do}" the eagle replied. Harry looked at the eagle in shock.

"{How do you know about the Hat?}" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"{I know a lot of things}" was all the eagle said before another chess piece moved. "{What I want to know is why did you kill that dragon?}"

"{The dragon?}" Harry responded, slightly confused, before realizing what the eagle meant. "{Oh, you mean the Hungarian Horntail.}"

"{Yes}" the eagle replied. "{You knew its situation, but you still brutally killed it and all of its children.}"

"{I had no choice}" Harry defended himself.

"{That's a lie}" the eagle instantly rejected, looking at Harry. "{That Skeeter woman got to you.}"

"{No, she didn't. How could a pathetic woman like her get to me?}"

"{I don't think she got to you. I think you wanted her to ask you all those questions.}"

"{Why do you say that?}"

"{The fact that you didn't bother blasting the door open.}"

"{The door was warded.}"

"{No, it wasn't and you know it. Even if the door was warded, you could blown apart the walls.}"

"…"

"{Your silence speaks volumes. This made me wonder why did you do such a thing? Your entire behavior during the tournament has been strange.}"

"{How so?}"  
"{Just look at what you were trying to do before now.}"

"{Yeah, I was just going to talk to Cedric about the egg.}"

"{But why? You have no obligation to do such a thing. If you were really concerned about what that Bagman said, then you would have interrogated him instead of actively trying to solve the riddle behind the egg.}"

"{Ludo is protected.}"

"{As if that would stop you, which brings me back to my question. Why did you kill the dragon?}"

"{I told you I had no choice.}"

"{No, you wanted to kill that dragon.}"

"{Why would I want to kill it?}"

"{To satisfy your carnal desire.}"

"{I have no such desires.}"

"{Don't lie to me. I've watched you ever since you came here. Your body might hide it, but your eyes betray your real intentions. You want to kill everyone here. You resent the magic in your blood.}"

"{That's a lie.}"

"{Is it really? If you truly wanted to, you would have stolen the golden egg without killing the dragon. If you wanted, you could have left the meeting room. If you wanted to, you could last this entire year without magic.}"

"…"

"{You might say you hate being in the tournament, but you love the attention. You love the fact that people are watching you, but you resent it all the same. That's why you killed that dragon. You wanted to take your anger out on the dragon. That's why you brutally murdered it without a hint of emotion.}"

"{SHUT UP}" Harry shouted, slamming his fist on the table. Some of the chess pieces fell as a look of rage adorned Harry's face.

"{Struck a nerve, have I?}" the eagle calmly responded, tilting its head at Harry. "{Good.}" Harry was breathing heavily as he glared at the eagle.

"{What was the point of that?}" Harry growled.

"{You needed to see the truth}" the eagle replied.

"{Truth about what?}" Harry questioned.

"{The truth you hide}" the eagle said. "{Admit to me that you're still the same little boy, who wants his mommy's love.}"

"{I'm not}" Harry stated.

"{Then, you are not worthy of me}" the eagle responded before spreading its wings.

"{Fine}" Harry snapped, standing up.

"{Until you find the courage to admit what you hide, you will never be able to free yourself of the chains that bind you. In the end, they will kill you}" the eagle said before flapping its wings. "{I shall provide you with some advice. The Lovegood is right.}" Harry then watched as the eagle flew off towards the blue sky.

"Damned bird," Harry grumbled before walking over to the egg. He picked it up before walking away.

* * *

 **In the Room's Bathroom**

"/ YOU FOOL /" Helga shouted at Harry, who was placing the golden egg into a filled bathtub. Harry had just recounted the story of what happened to Helga. Tom was sleeping on the bed while Helga supervised Harry.

"/ That could have been the only chance to get your Ravenclaw familiar /" Helga scolded as Harry started to undress himself.

"/ Yes, I know /" Harry grumbled, dumping all his clothes onto the floor.

"/ What are you going to do about this? /" Helga asked as Harry went into the bathtub.

"/ First, I'm going to figure out this damned thing /" Harry replied before holding out his hand. "/ Pass me my wand. /"

"/ Which one? /" Helga asked as she crawled towards Harry's pile of clothes.

"/ Black one /" Harry answered. After a moment, he saw Helga crawl up to him with his phoenix wand in her mouth.

"/ Thanks /" Harry said, taking it out of her open mouth. He then aimed at himself before flicking it. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the skin on his neck start to shift and morph. He dropped it onto the bathroom floor.

"/ Claw my head if you can hear the egg /" Harry told Helga before submerging himself underwater. He saw the egg floating on the water surface. He pulled it down underwater. Making sure it was fully submerged, he tapped the top of it. As he watched it open, Harry thought back to the words of the eagle.

"{You're still the same little boy, who wants his mommy's love.}"

A frown grew on Harry's face as a light blue emitted itself from the inside of the egg. A beautiful voice then started to be heard from the egg. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to the voice.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"What the?" Harry responded in confusion before he listened to the riddle again. Once he confirmed that he fully memorized it, he closed the egg and resurfaced.

"/ Wand /" Harry called out, holding out his hand. He felt his wand in his hand and reversed the spell he cast on himself. Ignoring the pain from the shift in his neck, he got of the bath before grabbing a towel from the nearby rail.

"/ How did it go? /" Helga asked.

"/ It worked /" Harry smirked as he dried himself.

"/ That's good to hear /" Helga replied, turning around to look at the bathtub.

"/ Yeah and now, I just need to figure out what the riddle means /" Harry said, dressing himself. Unplugging the drain, he grabbed the golden egg before walking out of the bathroom and back into the room. He sat down on the desk as Helga climbed onto his head. Conjuring a piece of paper, Harry wrote down the riddle.

"/ Come seek us where out voices sound /" Helga read the first line. "/ That part is easy. We just have to find a place. /"

"/ Yeah /" Harry agreed in deep thought. "/ However, the second line confuses me. /" Helga stayed silent as she took a moment to read the rest of the riddle.

"/ You have an hour time limit /" Helga stated. "/ I don't know why, but riddle feels very ominous to me. /"

"/ I agree /" Harry replied. "/ It looks like my gut instinct was right to be wary of Bagman's words. While most of the poem is straightforward, I don't understand the vagueness behind the second line. It has to be below sea level, but where exactly? /"

"/ Wouldn't it be underwater? /" Helga suggested.

"/ Can't be /" Harry rejected, shaking his head. "/ That would make the riddle to obvious. /"

"/ Maybe, you're just over-thinking. /"

"/ I highly doubt it. Wizards tend to be a bit crafty. /"

"/ You would know. /"

"/ Yep. /"

"/ Though, I still think you'e over-thinking this. /"

"/ If I am, it doesn't matter. I already have a spell to help me breath underwater. /"

"/ Didn't you tell that it only lasts for a limited amount of time? /"

"/ Either that or blast the entire body of water. /"

"/ Please use the spell /" Helga responded after a moment of silence.

"/ Exactly /" Harry nodded his head. Suddenly, he felt a magical presence behind him. He whipped around, drawing both of his wands and aiming them to see the Hat crossing its arms and looking right at him.

"What did you do?" the Hat said in a abnormally stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry responded, slightly confused.

"I sensed a disturbance in your connection with Hogwarts," the Hat explained. "One of your familiars refused to bond with you."

"Oh," Harry replied, understanding. "I just had a spat with the eagle."

"A spat?" the Hat responded, sounding exasperated. It moved around for a moment before grabbing Harry's shoulders.

"Do you know how devastating it would be for one of your familiars to reject their bond with you?" the Hat said in a loud voice.

"Not really," Harry answered, confused. "I know that I need all four familiars to be accepted as the heir to Hogwarts, but I never wanted that title anyway."

"No, it's not that," the Hat responded, removing its hands off Harry. It then started to pace the room.

"(What's wrong?)" Tom sleepily asked, slithering out from underneath the blankets.

"(I don't know)" Harry answered, still watching the Hat pace. "(The Hat just showed up and started to panic.)"

"It's more than just panicking," the Hat clarified, looking at Harry. "I'm concerned about your future."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"If you don't one of your familiars, you lose the power that they will provide you with," the Hat explained, walking over to Harry.

"Power?" Harry responded.

"Have you ever noticed the strange surges of power you get under certain circumstances?" the Hat asked. Harry placed a finger on his chin, thinking, before nodding his head.

"Actually, I have," Harry admitted.

"Yes, there's a reason for that," the Hat told Harry. "You see the qualification to become the heir of Hogwarts is to posses a connection with one of the four familiars."

"Wait, you mean there could be more heirs," Harry responded, looking at the Hat in surprise.

"Technically, yes," the Hat replied. "But the familiars have always been picky with who they choose. You only got lucky because you found Tom before he hatched. When he was born, he instantly attached himself to you therefore making you a candidate."

"How many heirs are there?" Harry asked.

"Only you so far," the Hat answered. "However, if you don't get all of the familiars, you will never get the title or their powers."

"What are these powers?" Harry inquired.

"Magical benefits that can only be activated through the connection with your familiars," the Hat explained. "Tom provides you speed. Helga provides you with high defensive magical capabilities, and Helena grants you the ability to use telepathy."

"The eagle's name is Helena?" Harry responded.

"Yeah," the Hat replied before shaking his head. "That's not the point. The problem is that now, Helena is unwilling to bond with you, making you unfit to become the heir to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said. "I don't know why you're so upset by this." The Hat placed a hand on its forehead before looking around in frustration.

"There's a storm coming," the Hat finally spoke, looking at Harry. "Hogwarts will be in the center point of it all. I don't want to see this school crumble. However, there is only one person, who can truly defend Hogwarts."

"So, you're afraid that Hogwarts is going to get destroyed in the near future," Harry responded.

"It's not certain, but it is the most likely scenario," the Hat clarified. Harry nodded his head in response.

"Ok," Harry replied. "I honestly don't care about what happens to the school. Just teach me how to save me Penelope." The Hat looked at Harry for a moment before shaking its head.

"Fine then," the Hat said. "I will still train you, but once your training is finished, I want you gone."

"Thank you," Harry replied before sitting back down.

"That's all I wanted to talk about," the Hat responded before disappearing. Harry stood sitting for a moment before standing up.

"(Harry, are you ok?)" Tom asked.

"(Yeah)," Harry replied, looking at Tom. "(Nothing changes. Now, let's solve this damned riddle.)"


	14. Chapter 13: The Delacours

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I lost inspiration to write this story for awhile, but I found it and going to try and update this more frequently. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome, so don't be shy on posting your opinion about the story. All rights and characters belong to J.K Rowling. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Staring blandly into space, Harry barely listened to Professor Black's lecture on werewolves as he practiced the spells the Hat taught him the previous night. Ever since the eagle rejected Harry, the relationship between the Hat and Harry has been almost nonexistent. The Hat only taught Harry what they both believed was necessary. This actually pleased Harry as he had one less thing to worry about. It also pleased him that this was the last lesson he had to attend before the holidays rolled round.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Harry heard Neville's voice. He lazily turned his head to see an awed Neville. Harry's emerald eyes followed the gaze of Neville's eyes to see that Neville was just amazed by the fire constructs floating out of Harry's wand.

"Just a simple wand exercise," Harry lied, flicking his wand. The fire constructs dissipated into the air as if it never existed in the first place. Neville looked at Harry unbelievingly before looking back to pay attention to Professor Black's lecture. Harry just sighed before he felt a tingle from his right hand. He looked at it before he saw some sparks erupting from his wand.

" _That's weird_ ," Harry thought before waving his wand. A sigh of relief erupted from his lips as he saw a bright light illuminating the dark corners underneath his desk. He waved his wand again and the light disappeared.

"Harry, do you know a way of curing a werewolf?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up to glare at Sirius, who just looked at him with a passive face.

"Besides the usual?" Harry replied, clearly unamused.

"That would be preferable," Sirius answered. Harry stayed silent for a moment as everyone patiently waited for an answer, afraid of rushing Harry in case they wish to incur his wrath including Charles Potter.

"How about destroying the moon?" Harry finally spoke in a sarcastic tone, almost making everyone face-palm. Sirius just looked at Harry for a moment before he burst into laughter. Everyone in the class including Harry looked at Sirius in shock as he continued to laugh at Harry's obvious sarcasm.

"Oh, that's gold. I got to tell Remus that one," Sirius stopped laughing before his teacher face returned. "As funny as that was, Harry, there is no magical spell to destroy the moon."

"Yet," Harry muttered, earning a look from Sirius.

"If there was, I'm sure it would become an Unforgivable spell," Sirius replied before he picked up a chalkboard marker. "Now then, would you kindly answer the question properly?"

"There is no way to cure lycanthropy. Once you're infected, there's no going back," Harry spoke honestly. Sirius smiled at Harry before picking up his chalkboard marker.

"Harry is right. There has been no discovered cure for lycanthropy. However, there are potions to stop the symptoms of the disease," Sirius went back to lecturing. As much as Harry admitted it, it kinda pleased him that Sirius asked him questions like he was a student. It annoyed him, but he had to admit that it was nice to feel like he was actual part of the class. However, he knew that it was his fault that most of the professors avoided him. Soon, the lecture ended and everyone started to pack up.

"Are you going home for the holidays, Neville?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Nope, I actually got a date for the Yuleball," Neville grinned at Harry.

"Oh yeah, there's that Yuleball thing. Nice going, man, I hope you have fun," Harry congratulated. "You can tell me all about it when I come back."

"What are you talking about?" Neville responded, genuinely confused.

"I'm leaving for the holidays. I think I might go to the Bahamas and work on my tan," Harry answered. Neville just looked at Harry in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Looks like I owe Hermione five galleons," Neville muttered as he stood up and left. Harry heard this, but didn't think much about it. He too followed Neville out of the classroom before walking back to his quarters to pack. On his way back, he saw Draco Malfoy and his goons in the distance. Instinctively, Harry straightened his back and flexed his fingers. The two made eye contact with each other as they passed one another. Harry inwardly smirk as he saw the fear in Draco's eyes, but then, he saw the smirk on Draco's face. It perplexed him as he walked away from Draco as he has seen the faces of some of his previous victims. They were always scared and begged for him to not hurt them, but Draco just smirked at him. That one simple action soured Harry's mood as his pace quickened to his quarters.

"'Arry, is t'at you?" Harry heard a voice behind him. He whipped around to see a literal clone of Fleur except she was shorter.

"Gabrielle?!" Harry responded before he felt arms around his chest.

"O', it is good to see you again. I did not believe you died w'en everyone believed so. I cannot believe you didn't come see us with my sister. No matter, I 'ave found you," Gabrielle stated, smiling brightly at Harry. Then, she stopped hugging him and grabbed his hand. "Now, come. Mama and Papa want to see you." Harry gulped as he let Gabrielle drag him through the corridors. It was quite a long journey, but soon, they reached a painting of a fairy.

"Winklesump," Gabrielle said the password excitedly. The fairy in the painting winked at her before the painting swung upon to reveal a truly luxurious private quarters. Harry's breath stalled for a moment as he could smell the expensive perfume emitted by almost every piece of furniture.

"Mama, Papa, I 'ave brought 'Arry," Gabrielle called out as she entered the room. Harry carefully follwed, almost afraid of touching something.

"'Arry Potter, is t'at you?" Harry heard a beautiful voice. His eyes widened as he saw Gabrielle's mother enter the room. She was tall with long, flowing blond hair. She had a very slender figure and the most beautiful sapphire eyes. Her skin was the perfect blend between pale and healthy, which accentuated her bright red lips. As soon as she entered the room, Harry could feel her half-Veela charm. Luckily, Fleur's kiss still shielded him from the Veela charm, but he could tell it was barely able to do so.

"It's good to see you again, Ms Delacour," Harry greeted, smiling genuinely.

"Even though it 'as been two years, you can still feel comfortable enoug' to call me Apolline. You shouldn't feel guilty for leaving us," Ms Delacour told Harry while Gabrielle just giggled. Harry just felt awkward as Apolline just continued to smile at him.

"So, where is Mr Delacour?" Harry asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"'E is with Fleur, s'opping for a dress. It seems that Fleur prefers her fat'er's opinion over mine when it comes to fas'ion," Apolline answered, clearly disgruntled. Harry just nodded his head as he saw what Apolline was wearing: a bright orange dress with a silvery gold scarf wrapped around her waist.

" _I can't really blame her for that_ ," Harry inwardly spoke to himself.

"W'ere is Tom? I wis' to know if 'e is 'ealthy," Apolline inquired.

"Oh, Tom is right here," harry replied, pulling his sleeve to reveal a napping Tom. "These past few days, he has been sleeping."

"O', 'e still looks as cute as ever," Apolline smiled while Gabrielle inspected Tom.

"Doesn't it 'urt with 'im wrapped around your arm?" Gabrielle asked Harry, who just shook his head.

"I just got used to it," Harry stated before he pulled his sleeve down. "So, what are you guys planning to do over the holidays?"

"My husband t'oug't it would be best to put more focus into Fleur's training. Gabrielle and I decided to explore 'ogwarts and try to discover some of its secrets," Apolline answered before grabbing Harry's shoulders. "You s'ould 'elp us."

"As much as I would love to, I'm actually planning to go to the Bahamas for the holidays," Harry answered. Apolline let go of Harry, looking at him in surprise.

"Are you not staying for the dance?" Apolline asked.

"No one asked me too," Harry joked, which made Apolline frown.

"That is preposterous. Gabrielle has been asked multiple times and I know you are prettier than her," Apolline stated.

"Mama!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"I don't know whether to be happy or insulted," Harry replied while Apolline just nodded her head.

"From w'at Fleur has told me about you, you must 'ave warded off all the girls with t'at attitude of yours," Apolline continued before she turned Harry around. "Now t'en, be off. There is nothing I can do to fix that stubborn attitude of yours, but it was good to see you again. Have fun at the Bahamas." A stunned Harry walked out of the room. He turned around to see Gabrielle waving bye while Apolline made the painting close behind her. Then, she looked at Harry. The victim of her glare gulped as memories of the consequences of the glare flashed through his mind.

"It was good to see you alive and well, 'Arry," Apolline stated. "I s'all not question w'y you faked your deat' as t'at is somet'ing you need to tell us willingly."

"Thank yo~" Harry opened his mouth.

"'Owever, never do t'at again," Apolline leaned towards Harry with a hard look in her eyes. "You know 'ow insulting it was to find out you were alive after we believed you were dead for two years. I don't want my family to ever experience t'at again especially because of you. I want to get a monthly letter telling me about yourself or I will 'unt you down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry responded, guilt blossoming within his mind.

"Good," Apolline replied, straightening up. She then ruffled Harry's hair. "'Ave fun on your trip." Then, she walked back to the painting. Harry felt his messed-up hair and smiled. He then walked away. It was finally time for his vacation.

* * *

"Looks like I have everything packed," Harry smirked as he checked the contents of his trunk. Harry was dressed in casual clothing and sunglasses.

"/ I can't believe you woke me up, but you didn't wake Tom just so you could change /" Helga grumbled as she jumped onto Harry's head.

"/ Get over it /" Harry smiled as he shrunk the trunk with his phoenix wand and pocketed the two items. He walked out of his room and soon reached the Hogwarts courtyard. As he walked through it, his eyes drifted off to the chess table.

"{You're still the same little boy, who wants his mommy's love.}" The same words rang throughout Harry's mind, making him clench his teeth in anger. Harry just kept on walking until he reached the Hogwarts gates.

"I believe I can't allow you to go any further, Mr Potter," Harry heard a voice behind him. His head shifted to the side to see Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Oh look, the might Dumbledore has graced me with his presence," Harry spoke sarcastically, turning around. "So, how long have you been waiting for me?"

"Ever since you left the Delacour's guest quarters," Dumbledore answered. "Although, I thought you would use your unique apparition to leave."

"Then, it would make you look all the more stupid," Harry smirked, crossing his arms. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Knowing you, I doubt you remember that all Champions must attend the Yuleball," Dumbledore stated. Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, but he lost his smirk.

"You're lying," Harry responded.

"You may think lowly of me, Mr Potter, but I can assure you that I am not lying to you," Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"If the Yuleball was necessary, why didn't anyone stop me from trying to leave?" Harry pointed out.

"The announcement was that all Champions are required to attend the Yuleball. However, it gave the impression that anyone with a rebellious personality don't have to attend. Since you have made quite a reputation, no one bothered to try and stop you since it would be pointless," Dumbledore explained.

"Except for the grand wizard, Dumbledore. Why do you think that you can stop me?" Harry replied, flexing his fingers.

"Unlike the others, I am not afraid of you, Mr Potter," Dumbledore responded, showing off his wand. Harry noticed this and tutted. He stopped flexing his fingers and straightened up. He walked back towards Hogwarts.

"You may not be afraid of me, but just know that I will go places that even you won't," Harry whispered into Dumbledore's ear before walking away. Dumbledore just watched Harry's departing figure seriously.

"Alastor, I told you to keep an eye on the boy," Dumbledore spoke a lot. Mad-Eye Moody emerged out of the shadows with a frown on his face.

"The boy doesn't need a babysitter, you old fool. You only want me to keep an eye on him because he's a wild card in your game, Albus," Mad-Eye Moody scowled.

"He is powerful, Alastor. If he goes to dark side, I fear that we may not survive," Dumbledore stated.

"That is the only reason why I'm here, Albus," Mad-Eye Moody responded before he limped away. As Alastor left, Dumbledore just rubbed his forehead.

"As much as Harry wishes to deny it, he is James' child through and through when it comes to giving me a headache," Dumbledore muttered to himself before he too walked back into Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 14: The Yuleball

**I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome. All rights and characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

It was the night of the Yuleball. Students were bustling around in Hogwarts's halls, getting ready for the event. Of course, Harry Potter was unenthusiastic about the entire affair. Staring at the ceiling, Harry was lying down on his bed. On the desk nearby, Tom and Helga were staring at each other, almost like they were in deep conversation. However, Harry didn't suspect a thing. He was thinking about he was going to do tonight. Then, he heard a knock from the painting.

"Come in," Harry called out before the painting swung open to reveal Neville and his date. Neville's date was a girl with a bright flaming-red hair, tied up into a ponytail, but her hair still reached her shoulders. She had outstanding freckles and the brightest brown eyes anyone could ever see. She wore a simple white gown, but it fit perfectly with her well-tanned skin. She was smiling at Harry as she stood next to a red-faced Neville.

"Is this your date, Neville?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at this red-head beauty. He then looked at his friend to see him in a rather handsome tux. Neville just nodded his head, almost like he's afraid to speak.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the girl took the initiative, offering her hand for Harry to take. Recognition flashed Harry's eyes as he shook Ginny's hand.

"I'm assuming you were the one to ask Neville out to the Yuleball," Harry stated.

"I've always fancied Neville a bit despite what everyone says about him," Ginny replied, making Harry raise his eyebrow again. "When I heard about the Yuleball, I saw this as an opportunity to get to know him." Harry nodded his head in understanding before he turned his head to a still embarrassed Neville. Harry was amused by this and decided to help his fellow student out.

"Neville, stop acting so stiff. I know it is a surprise for you to get asked by a beauty such as Ginny, but you're a man and therefore, you need to zip up and show her a good time," Harry lightly scolded Neville. His words seemed to shake Neville out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Neville immediately apologized, looking at his date.

"It's ok. I know it's a surprise to you that anyone would take an interest in you," Ginny replied, smiling knowingly. "I'm just glad you didn't flake out on me." Neville looked at her in shock.

"Who would flake out on you?!" Neville exclaimed. Ginny just giggled in response.

"You won't believe how intimidating it is to have a brother, who is besties with the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Many of the boys, who asked me out, always seems to dump me before we even go out," Ginny explained before lightly hitting Neville's arm. "Now then, why did you bring me here?"

"Oh yeah," Neville responded before looking at Harry. "I brought Ginny here, so we can go to the Yuleball together, Harry." Harry looked at Neville for a moment before he looked down at himself. He was just wearing sweats and a random top he whipped out of his trunk to wear for comfort.

"You know you have to attend, Harry. Dumbledore said so," Neville stated, already recognizing Harry's 'going-to-get-out-of-something' face. Harry said nothing, going inside his room. Ginny and Neville watched as the painting closed off the room. Neville's mood fell as Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know he is your friend, but sometimes, you just have to let someone be. Eventually, he will turn around," Ginny told Neville. Neville just nodded his head before taking Ginny's hand into his own.

"I think it's time I finally showed you a good time," Neville spoke with a surprising amount of confidence. A bright smile appeared on Ginny's face at Neville's words. The two were about to walk away when the painting swung open to reveal Harry in a simple black tux, fixing up his cufflinks. Neville and Ginny just looked at Harry with mouths wide open as Harry finished setting up his cufflinks and looked at them.

"What? Did you really think I would risk my life to avoid going to a stupid ball?" Harry asked, fixing up his red tie.

"Yeah, I did," Neville answered truthfully.

"You've gained quite a reputation for your unwillingness in the Triwizard Tournament. Most people just assumed you wouldn't come to the Yuleball," Ginny explained.

"Let's just go," Harry grumbled. The three of them made their way to the Great Hall, where the Yuleball was taking place. Entering the Great Hall, it was an astounding sight. On a stage, multiple musical instruments were playing together in tune to one another. Multiple students were dancing together and had bright smiles on their faces. Above the students, there were multiple candles with dark purple-colored flames, illuminating the room in a nice purple light. Near the stage, there was row of luxurious food constantly being refilled. Around the edges of the hall, there were booths for tired dance partners to rest their feet or eat.

"They really went all out for this dance," Harry commented. Neville and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement. "So, you two should probably start to dance. I will be at the food table if you need me for anything."

"Ok, see you later, Harry," Ginny said while Neville was looking at a different direction with gobsmacked expression on his face.

"Neville, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, noticing the look on Neville's face. Neville just pointed in the direction he was looking at. Ginny and Harry turned their heads to see Hermione, in a gorgeous light pink dress with a sapphire necklace around her neck, linking arms with no other than Viktor Krum in Russian formal dress wear.

"Is that Hermione with Viktor?!" Harry exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Oh, Hermione must be the envy of most girls," Ginny commented as well before she tugged on Neville's sleeve. "Come on, let's dance."

"Oh, ok," Neville quickly responded before he led Ginny to the dancefloor, leaving Harry to stand by himself at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Well then, I know what I will be doing for the rest of the night," Harry muttered to himself before he walked over to the food table. He picked up a plate before placing some food for himself. He walked over to one of the many empty booths and sat down. Angling himself to see everyone dancing, Harry started to eat his meal. He wasn't in a rush, so he ate slowly, savouring the well-cooked food. He ate and watched Neville and Hermione dance with their partners. Harry wouldn't lie if he felt a pang of jealously in his stomach, but he ignored it. Then, he saw Fleur dancing with someone Harry didn't know. He caught the happy face on her face, but failed to detect the disinterest in her eyes as she danced elegantly with her date. After about thirty minutes of eating, Harry placed his fork on the table.

"I'm bored," Harry stated to himself.

" _Then, do something about it_ ," a mysterious male voice spoke. Harry whipped around to find the source of the voice to find nowhere there.

" _What the hell?_ " Harry thought as he positioned back onto his seat. His mind was racing to try and figure out who the source of the voice was. In fact he was so preoccupied, he didn't notice the Headmasters entering the hall.

"Wizards and Witches, I hope all of you are having a fantastic time together," Dumbledore's voice resounded out in the Great Hall. Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Headmasters.

"As everyone knows, tonight is the Yuleball, an event that comes along with the Triwizard Tournament to celebrate the union of all three schools. I hope all of our students interact with each other and treat one another with courtesy and the respect they deserve. Now then, to officially start the Yuleball, it is tradition to have all the Champions to perform a dance with their respective partners," Dumbledore announced to the Hall. Harry groaned as Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric walked up to the centre of the dance floor.

"Mr Potter, come on up," Dumbledore called out. Harry facepalmed as he saw many eyes turn towards him.

"Leave me alone, Dum-ble-dore," Harry stated.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but all Champions must be present to officially start the Yuleball," Dumbledore told Harry in a calm manner.

"I don't have a dance partner, so I can't do your stupid tradition," Harry replied, waving his hand. He was sure he heard someone snicker, but he couldn't stuff finding out and beating them until they could no longer cry for their mommy. Dumbledore just took in a deep breath and looked at the other Champions.

"Let the dancing begin," Dumbledore smiled before clapping his hands. A slow tempo could be heard from the musical instruments as the Champions started to dance with their partners. Harry continued watch and eat his remaining meal.

" _You're pathetic, Harry James Potter_ ," Harry heard the voice again. He whipped around again, searching for the source of the voice. Luckily, most of the people were focusing on the dancing Champions, so Harry could look around frantically like a madman without being interrupted. After a moment, he sat back down properly just as the song ended. Everyone applauded the Champions.

"Well done, Champions. With that, I officially proclaim the start of the Yuleball," Dumbledore stated before clapping his hands. A waltz started to play as everyone got into place to dance. Harry just watched this with a bored expression on his face.

"Harry, aren't you going to try and dance with someone?" Harry heard Hermione's voice. He lazily turned his head to see Hermione looking at him with Viktor.

"Nah, what are you two doing? I thought you would be dancing right now," Harry replied, looking at his empty plate.

"Viktor and I are going to eat first before we dance more," Hermione answered Harry's question.

"Hey, Viktor," Harry greeted, waving at Hermione's date.

"Evening, 'Arry," Viktor responded before whispering something into Hermione's ear.

"Sorry, Harry, Viktor and I are going to go now," Hermione told Harry.

"It's fine. I'm just going to relax here until I can leave," Harry responded. Hermione just smiled sadly at Harry before she walked to the food table with Viktor. Harry just watched them before he searched around for Fleur to see her still dancing with the stranger. Harry just sighed, leaning even more against his booth seat.

" _The bird was right. You are such a coward. I can't believe you became like this, Harry_ ," Harry heard the voice speak for the third time that night. He jerked up and turned his head to see a shadow around the corner of the entrance. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry pushed his way through the crowd and exited the Hall.

"Mr Potter!" Harry heard Dumbledore call out to him, but he didn't stop as he caught sight of the shadow running down the hall. He chased it before turning the corner to see only a moonlit hallway.

"What the hell?" Harry said before he felt the hairs at the back of his neck tingle. He carefully turned around to see the shadow right there.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded to know, walking up to the shadow. With each step Harry took, he saw the shadow back away the same amount. Perplexed, Harry decided to draw out his wand to place a trapping spell on the shadow. Suddenly, the shadow tackled Harry into the ground before covering him with something.

"Get off," Harry struggled to break the shadow's grip, but he stopped as he saw the shadow lift something: a black pistol. He watched as the shadow pointed the pistol in a certain direction. In that direction, he could see Fleur walking over to where he was.

"Harry, are you here?" Harry could hear Fleur call out. The shadow placed a finger on Harry's lips as it kept the gun pointed towards an approaching Fleur. A million thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he tired to think of a way to save Fleur's life. To his surprise, Fleur passed them and nothing happened. After Fleur was out of eyesight, the shadow moved its finger away from Harry's lips.

" _You disappoint me, Harry Potter_ ," Harry heard the voice again as the shadow let Harry stand up.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry demanded to know again. All the shadow did was chuck the pistol at Harry, who caught it easily. It then disappeared, leaving Harry shocked. He then looked back up to see the shadow missing.

" _What the hell?_ " Harry wondered before he started to feel light-headed. His vision turned blurry, making him stumble a bit. Then, darkness claimed him. With a loud thud, Harry was on the floor, unconscious.


	16. Chapter 15: The Disappearance

**It's finally here. Sorry for the very late update. I've been on holiday since Christmas. I am back now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a thunderstorm. Around him, there was nothing, but a plain desert. Forcing himself up, he looked around to find shelter to get out of the storm. Noticing a dim light towards the distance, he tried to make his way towards the light. However, his feet refused to move from where they were planted. Looking down, he saw himself sinking into the sand. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry apparated towards the light. Solidifying, he found himself up to thighs in sand and sinking even deeper. The light seemed to be even further away from him than before. He apparated again, but found himself even deeper in sand when he materialized and the light even further away from him. Gritting his teeth, he tried to cast a spell wandlessly. To his frustration, the sand started to swallow him up even deeper. Harry clawed at the sand, but it was to no avail. The sand reached his neck despite his best efforts. Harry screamed out for help, scrambling against the sand dragging him down. His eyes gazed upon the dim light towards the distance. Then, the ground finally swallowed him up. Sand clogged up Harry's mouth, filling up his lungs. He scratched and scrambled against the sand that held him prisoner, but he just continued to sink deeper into darkness. His mind started to go blank as oxygen stopped being pumped into his brain. All of a sudden, Harry felt himself falling. His eyes, clear of sand, could see a dim light above them, rising further and further away. Harry could only watch as the dim light became a speck in the distance. Then, he was left with nothing, but the empty space he was falling through. With the wind whistling in his ears, Harry just waited for the impact to arrive. It never came.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Harry was confused where he was. He could honeslty swear that he was falling into an endless abyss. Propping himself up, he saw the sheets of his bed. To his side, there were Helga and Tom sleeping rather snugly together. Rubbing his head, Harry tried to remember how he ended up in his bed: the Yuleball, the myserious figure, and the gun.

"/ Tom, he's finally awake! /" Harry heard Helga's voice. He turned around to see the worried gazes of both of his familiars.

"(Harry, are you ok?)" Tom asked first. Harry scratched his head before nodding his head.

"(Tom, what happened after I fell unconscious?)" Harry questioned, looking around his room. His eyes scanned the desk, doors, bed, and carpet, but found nothing out of place.

"(I don't know. One moment you were in the middle of the hallway and next, you were in your bed. Helga and I were worried that your magic may have started to act up)" Tom informed Harry. Harry nodded his head in response before getting out of bed.

"/ Where are you going? /" Helga inquired, jumping off the bed while Tom slithered down.

"/ I'm going out. /" Harry answered before checking he had everything he needed. His eyes widened when he felt empty space against his ribs. His hands patted against himself multiple times before he spun around to inspect his surroundings.

"(What's wrong, Harry?)" Tom inquired, confused by Harry's frantic search.

"(My wands, they're missing!)" Harry exclaimed, checking under the blankets for them. Helga and Tom immediately started to search the nearby area to locate the missing items. After turning the room inside-out, Harry marched out with Helga and Tom following right after him. They barely managed to attach themselves to his body just as he turned the corner. He scanned the empty walls of Hogwarts to investigate where he last collapsed. His footsteps echoed within the archaic infastructure of the school. He then reached the hallway where he chased after the shadoawed figure. Suddenly, his eyes blinked to see the light from his dream towards the distance. Then, it disappeared in a flash.

"/ Harry, are you ok? You're shaking. /" Helga asked, concern evident in her voice. Harry looked towards the distance for a moment before rubbing his eyes.

"/ Yeah, I'm fine. /" Harry answered before walking forward. Reaching the area where he fainted, he inspected it to find anything of value. The only thing he could discover was the pungent scent of alcohol.

"Nothing," Harry grumbled before looking around even more. He used the five senses to study the floor and neighbouring walls.

"What are you doing?" Harry heard a voice behind him. Turning around and lifting his head up, he saw Luna staring at him with her head cocked to the side.

"Nothing, just stumbled," Harry answered, standing back up. He saw Luna look at him with a blank expression on her face before she smiled at him.

"I heard you made quite a scene last night," Luna commented, making Harry look at her with a passive expression on his face.

"I'm guessing your friend, Ginny, told you?" Harry replied, still searching the area around him.

"She may have, but I believe she was worried more for Neville's sake than yours," Luna stated. Harry chuckled in response before noticing something out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going, Luna?" Harry inquired in a gentle voice.

"Professor Dumbledore stated that there was fluctuation in the wards around Hogwarts. All of the students were to be evacuated while the teachers investiagted the cause," Luna told Harry lifting a finger.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Harry pointed out.

"I saw a Blundering Humdinger and followed it, but it seems to hidden itself in the cracks of the walls. I am making my way to Hogsmeade where the remaining students are," Luna explained before putting a finger on her chin. "Let's go to Hogsmeade together." Harry blinked for a moment before Luna grabbed his hand. She started to drag him away much to his annoyance. However, his words of refusal and attempts of freedom were easily foiled by the junior.

"/ Helga, I need you to get that thing hidden there. /" Harry whispered to the creature on top of his head. Without making a noise, she pounced off his head and dashed to the area Harry was talking about. After a moment, Harry felt Luna's grip on him lossen. With a smirk, Harry made another attempt to wrest his hand free.

"That's not very nice," Luna commented as Harry massaged his hand to get the blood flowing back into it.

"It's not very nice to grab onto people without their permission," Harry snapped back in a slightly agitated voice. Luna blinked at him before walking off. With a sigh, Harry turned around to head back to Helga. Then, his eyes widened. The hairs on his body stood up on end as an abnormal chill enveloped Harry in its grasp. He whipped left and right to find the source of the chill, but couldn't see anything.

"(It's in the center of the school.)" Tom told Harry, who nodded his head. He grabbed Luna's hand and went the quickest way to Hogsmeade he could think of. Turning around the corner, the two came face to face with a horrifying creature.

"Dementor!" Luna exclaimed in horror before fumbling to draw out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry pointed a finger at the dementor. A field of milky-white light light exploded out of the tip of his finger, pushing the dementor slightly back. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry grabbed Luna's hand and apparated. Landing on top of a building in Hogsmeade, Luna stumbled for a bit before collapsing onto the snowy rooftop.

"What was that?" Luna blinked her eyes.

"Apparation," Harry curtly answered, turning his head towards Hogwarts. His vision turned dark as he saw the silhouettes of dementors surrounding the school. "This is not good at all."

"What do you think happened?" Luna asked, carefully picking herself up.

"I'm not sure, but it is definitely not related to the disturbance with the wards," Harry answered, watching the dementors swarm the castle.

"How can you be sure?" Luna inquired.

"If I was to release dementors, I would have them come during the school hours to cause a massive panic. During that time, the staff would have trouble evacuating the students while dementors are able to deal some serious damage to the young students. Even if all of the dementors were qucikly pushed back, they will still lose at least one person. This will cause havoc in the Wizarding World especially with the publicity from the Triwizard Tournament bringing all the reporters here," Harry explained before motioning for Luna to follow him. Harry opened the rooftop door before descending down the stairs. The building was dusty and completely barren. Exiting the building, they were met with the sight of a completely white town.

"Luna, didn't you say everyone is evacuated to Hogsmeade?" Harry looked around the snowy area.

"Yes, but I might have been mistaken," Luna responded, pushing open a random door. Then, Harry heard a loud scream. He whipped around to see Luna fall onto her butt as the door swung open to reveal a pinned human body. Blood dripped onto the snow as Luna just shivered at the sight of the body.

"Luna, are you ok?" Harry asked, running over to her side. Her pale face was ten shades whiter almost blending in with the snow underneath her. Harry looked at the door before closing it shut. His eyes scanned the area for any other threats as he gently helped Luna onto her feet. He let Luna use him as crutch to stablize herself. Then, a bright light caught the corner of his eyes. Turning his head, he froze in shock to see a large silver filed repel the dementors away from the castle.

"That must be Dumbledore's doing," Harry thought to himself.

"H-H-Harry, what do we do?" Luna managed to speak out, gaining the boy's attention. Before he could say anything, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. All of sudden, Luna went limp and Harry was barely able to catch her.

"What the hell?" Harry responded before turning around to see the Hat walking over to him. "I thought you were done with me."

"I was, but it seems things have progressed faster than I expected," the Hat replied. "It seems I have need of you after all."

"Why should I do anything you ask?" Harry glared at the Hat as he carefully laid Luna down on the snow. The Hat just shrugged before gazing at the castle.

"If you don't help, you will be sending hundreds to their deaths especially your friends," the Hat solemnly spoke, still staring at the castle. Harry blinked for a moment.

"I'm guessing you know where they are or else you wouldn't even be able to talk to me," Harry responded, standing up straight.

"Of course, I will have her guide you," the Hat replied, looking back at Harry. It then snapped its hand before the hair on Harry's neck straightened up in an instant. His instincts cried to him to move and he followed them flawlessly to see a streak pass by him. He just groaned as the streak landed itself right on top of the Hat.

"{ It has to be you, doesn't it? }" Harry grumbled, glaring at the eagle on top of the Hat.

"{ Under any other circumstances, I would protest being paired with you, but for the sake of the school, I shall set aside my pride to aid you. }" Helena stated before lowering her head to whisper something to the Hat. The Hat then just nodded his head before Helena flew off towards the castle.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she's just going to make sure the entire area is secure," the Hat answered. "Are you ready?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Harry responded, presenting himself in his scruffy suit. "I need my gear from inside my room. Just make sure to get Luna back to Hogwarts safe and sound."

"Of course, she is a student of the school after all. Once you're ready, meet Helena at the top of the astronomy tower," the Hat agreed. Then, Harry vanished in a puff of black smoke. He reappeared in his room to see a gun right on top of the bed.

"/ Helga? /" Harry called out, looking around for the badger.

"/ About time you got here. /" Helga emerged from underneath the bed. "/There were some dangerous beasts outside, so I had to hide down here while I waited. That gun was such a pain in the ass to drag. /"

"/ Thanks for the help, Helga. However, we have other priorities to worry about. /" Harry replied, walking over to the corner of the room. He then ripped open the carpet to reveal a hole with a large chest in it.

"/ What's going on, Harry? /" Helga inquired, crawling over to him.

"/ For some reason, every student in Hogwarts have disappeared. I'm supposed to meet up with the eagle to save them. Since you joined Tom and I just before we went to Hogwarts, I think this is the opportune time to see how I work. /" Harry answered before opening the chest to reveal a set of black clothing, a white mask, black boots, a knife in its holster, and a belt with a holstered pistol. "(Tom, there's probably going to be a lot of fighting, so be ready.)"

"(Honestly, I thought you would easy here, but I'm pretty sure god hates you.)" Tom hissed before shuffling around underneath Harry's sleeve. Harry grabbed the set of clothing and picked it up. He unfolded it to reveal a long-sleeved turtleneck, soldier pants, and fingerless gloves. He quickly changed and dumped his robes onto the bed. He then put on the boots, tied the knife holster at the bottom of his leg, and wrapped the belt around his waist. He then grabbed the mask, which was completely white except for two eyeholes. He attched it to his face as Helga jumped onto his head. He then looked at the gun on top of his bed.

"I will deal with that later," Harry stated before apparating. He appeared at the rooftop to see the eagle surveying the skyline.

"{ Are you ready? }" Helena sensed Harry's presence.

"{ Where are they? }" Harry asked.

"{ All of the students and personnel were escorted to an abandoned castle near Hogsmeade. It used to be an old dungeon for some lord. }" Helena answered before flapping her wings.

"{ Umm, how am I supposed to follow you? I can't exactly fly. }" Harry pointed out, indicating his lack of wings.

"{ There's a broom right there for you. }" Helena responded, tilting her head in a direction. Harry turned his head to see a broom lying on top of the rooftop. He just sighed before walking over to it. He picked it up before looking at Rowena.

"{ Do I just sit on the broom and jump off the ground? }" Harry asked.

"{ That's the basic action, but it should be natural for you. }" Helena answered. "{ After all, your father is an expert on the broom. }" Harry glared at the eagle as he put the broom between his legs.

"/ Harry, are you sure about this? /" Helga asked, fear evident in her voice. Harry didn't say anything as he jumped off the roof. To everyone's relief, the broom floated in the air. It was a bit shaky at first, but Harry was able to stay on the broom.

"{ Lean to direct the broom where you want to go. }" Helena instructed Harry before flying off. Harry did as she said and followed her. The two flew towards the horizon for a while. All of a sudden, Helena dive-bombed towards the ground.

"{ What are you doing?! }" Harry shouted at the bird.

"/ In front of you! /" Helga exclaimed. Harry looked forward to see a dementor flying straight towards him. Instictively, Harry apparated to the forest floor and looked up to see the broom phase through the dementor and plummet towards the ground. Then, the dementor stopped for a moment, turning around mid-air.

"{ That was rather reckless of you. }" Harry heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see the eagle perched on a branch.

"{ If you didn't dive-bomb suddenly, I would have been fine. }" Harry glared at Helena.

"{ No matter, we're near the castle. }" Helena stated before pointing a wing in a direction. "{ We just need to go that way. }" Harry nodded his head before walking in the direction Rowena showed. After a while, he stopped walking and peered down to see a damaged castle with dementors floating around the area. Kneeling down to get a closer look, he saw a person fiddling around with their wand. Behind this person, there was a staircase down a large hole.

"{ What are you going to do? }" Helena inquired, landing on a branch near Harry.

"{ I need to do some recon before we do anything. }" Harry stated before he stood back up. He apparated just behind the person before kneeling down. He kept an eye on the dementors, who were starting to notice his presence. Tom slid out of his sleeve before slithering down the stairs. Then, Harry apparated back to his original spot and just sat down.

"{ That was rather clever of you. }" Helena commented.

"{ Once Tom is done scouting the area, he will send some form of signal for me to pick him up. }" Harry stated. "[ Now, we just wait for him to finish. ]" As Harry stared at the broken castle, he noticed multiple lights like one in his dream. Then, they were gone. Harry just mentally groaned, but waited patiently for Tom to finish.


	17. Chapter 16: Action

**Here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

It was nighttime when Harry finally saw the signal. Just before, he kept a critical eye on the castle. Helena was waiting patiently while Helga just snored lightly on Harry's head. Out of nowhere, the guard screamed out in pain.

"There it is," Harry grinned underneath his mask before apparating. He landed right behind the person, who was shaking his leg in fright. In a fluid movement, Harry pulled out his knife, grabbed the man with his free hand, and slit his throat. Blood gushed onto his clothes as the guard went limpless. Harry then pointed a finger at the sky.

" **Lumos** ," he spoke and the tip of his finger lit up to show multiple dementor still hovering around them.

"Area must be warded," Harry thought to himself as he felt a familiar body slither up his leg. "( What's the area like? )"

"( It's quite large and expansive, but I managed to locate the hostages. I can guide you there, but there is a large guard roaming the underground dungeons. )" Tom reported, taking his place around Harry's right arm.

"( Good job. )" Harry replied before dashing down the stairs.

"{ Wait for me, you brat. }" Helena caught up to Harry. Harry just ignored her as he ran down the stairs. The stone steps were cracked and were crumbling every second or third step. Harry had to be careful not to twist his ankles in any of the holes or trip and break his neck. He jumped the last six steps and surveyed his surroundings. At the bottom of the steps, there was an seemingly endless hallway. The stones were vastly different from the ones in the steps. They were obivously well-kept and there wasn't a single speck of dust on them. The floor was flawless without a single stone or crevice in it. The pale lighting from various torches along the hallway seemed to enlarge the shadows, unsettling Harry.

"( Do I go straight? )" Harry asked, pulling out his knife and pistol. He heard a hiss from Tom and then, slowly advanced forward. His soft footsteps echoed within the hallway, which made the hair on the back of Harry's neck tingle. Even the oddly talkative Helena didn't even make a squak as she flew next to Harry. Then, he felt a presence behind him. Whipping around, he brandished his knife only to see his dimly-lit shadow. He just blinked for a moment before carefully walking backwards. Then, he felt his footing slip. Whipping his head down, he saw his foot on top of a pressure plate. A click could be heard echoing within the walls. Harry waited for a moment as his eyes kept an eye out for any unnatural movement.

"( You're too tense. Once you get past this point, you will be able to find the students. )" Tom hissed quietly, breaking Harry's intense concentration. Harry nodded his head before proceeding to walk forward. His pistol was pointed downwards being supported by his knife hand. As he walked through the hallway, the torches started to become more sparse, elongating the shadows. Soon, the shadows merged together and Harry reached the limit of the torches' light. He casted a spell to light up the hallway further, but he was only able to see about one yard in front of him.

"{ Harry, the light is too dim for me to see any further. Let me land on your shoulder. }" Helena requested. Harry nodded his head and the eagle landed on his left shoulder. Then, he stepped into the darkness. Nothing changed except that Harry's footsteps no longer made a sound.

"( Stop. )" Tom ordered and instantly, Harry stopped moving. He was tempted to question his familiar, but he then noticed something in the distance. It might not mean a lot in an area in complete darkness, but Harry could swear he saw the shadows twirling in place. They were twisting and coiling around each other like snakes. Harry squinted to focus more on the shadows before a bright light blinded Harry. He covered his eyes from the light before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Harry rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the spots before looking around where he was. He was surprised to find himself inside a cage. It was similar to a dungeon cell, but it was clear it has been years since anyone has walls surrounded Harry as he stared at the bars of the cage in front of him. There was a set of chains - made of iron - discarded on the floor. It was connected to a broken part of the wall. When Harry looked through the hole, his breathing hitched slightly to see the ocean waves far below. He then examined the bars of his cage. Despite the orange coloring on the bars, there stood firm and strong. Harry then apparated himself outside of the age. He stood in the middle of a hallway with cells on each side as far as the eye could see. Then, Tom started to instruct Harry where to go. As he walked, his eyes noticed the chained skeletons in each cell. His flames of anger started to fester in his mind. Then, he finally saw a turn. He turned the corner to see a large cell right in front of him. He dashed behind cover, seeing two robed men guarding the cell. Their wands were ready at their hands. Lucky for Harry, the two didn't notice him, but the people closest to the bars did. They all cried out for help, making Harry inwardly scold himself for his mistake.

"Shut up, all of you, or else another one of you takes a killing curse," Harry heard a male voice. "Go check what's going on. If the Headmaster is here, the boss won't be happy." Harry braced his knife and gun before he saw a robed man appear. It was hard to distinguish much due to the robes covering their body except Harry could see the man was wearing brown boots and a death mask. He pulled up his pistol at the man's head and fired at point-blank range. The gunshot rang out within the enclosed space, scaring the Hogwarts personell and the other robed man.

"NEIL!" the man called out in fury while Harry just watched his victim fall lifelessly onto the ground; blood was leaking out of the two holes in his head. He then peeked around the corner to see the robed man clenching his wand tightly. He was barely able to go back behind cover in time to dodge a spell.

"{ Helena, I need my shoulder free. }" Harry told the eagle, who just nodded her head before flapping up.

"Face me, coward!," the man cried out before casting more spells. Harry could feel the impact of the spells and felt a bit of rubble land onto his shoulder. He looked up to see the ceiling shake. Harry unloaded his pistol before pocketing the ammo clip. He then cast a shield charm before running out of the corner to see a red spell coming straight for him. His shield charm protected him from the spell before pulled the trigger on his pistol multiple times. As expected, the man put up a shield charm to protect himself. This provided Harry with a few crucial moments. In one step, Harry flipped his knife into the standard grip. In the second step, Harry lunged at the man, who just disengaged his shield charm, with the knife aimed right for the head. In the final step, the man sidestepped Harry's lunge, but he took the time to aim his wand at Harry. With both feet on the ground, Harry used his free hand to grab the wand of the man and pointed it upwards. Surprised by this, the man tried to free his wand and with that, Harry pivotted around and stabbed his knife right into the heart of the man. The prisoners screamed in shock as the man fell to the ground, leaving his wand in Harry's hand. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry snapped the wand before letting it fall to the ground.

"S-S-S-Stay away from us," one of the people screamed out in fear as everyone retreated from the bars of the cell. Harry just looked at them before taking off his mask.

"Calm down, you idiots. I'm here to save all of you," Harry told them with a neutral expression on his face. He saw looks of recognition on the students' faces.

"Y-Y-You're Harry Potter," one of them exclaimed. Harry just nodded his head before putting on the mask. He then examined the body of the man before finding a set of keys. He then used it unlock the cell door.

"Listen up, I'm going to lead all of you out of here, so as long as you follow my instructions, I will get you out of here safely," Harry declared in a booming voice for everyone to hear as he loaded his pistol. He then motioned for everyone to start following him. He noticed Helena motioning for him to follow here and he did so.

"( Tom, are we going the right way? )" Harry whispered to his snake on his arm as he led everyone through the dungeon.

"( To get out is different from getting in. You will travel through a variety of halls before reaching a flight of stairs, which leads all the way back to the main corridor from before. Then, you just head back up, but be wary of the traps. )" Tom told his comrade just as Harry turned the corner just to see four people - similarly dressed as the two guarding the cell - walk out of a doorway.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted before dashing over to the group, who just noticed him. All four of them pulled out their wands, but Harry was a shot faster. He managed to get two shots before he had to cast a shield charm to block the curses heading towards him. He then charged the remaining duo and tackled one of them into the ground before whipping out his knife and lashing the other in the leg. He then shot the tackled enemy in the face before making a stab at the remaining's heart. To Harry's surprise, the man was able to dodge the strike asnd push Harry back with a spell. Harry grunted in pain when he crashed into the wall, but landed on his feet and fired his pistol. The last man collapsed onto the ground. Then, Harry looked at the other students. He motioned for them to follow him before his instincts screamed at him to move. He rolled away just to see a red, furred hand crack through the wall. He heard multiple screams of terror behind him and he knew what to do.

"Everyone, follow the eagle. Whoever is in this room will come after us," Harry ordered before he ran through the door. He found himself inside a large room. Above him, cages were dangling from the ceiling with people chained inside them. A single lantern was the only source of light within the entire room. When Harry looked closer, he could see skeletons with picked flesh lying inside the cages.

"What sick man could do such a thing?" Harry agged at the sight. It was then he felt a tremor behind him. Tilting his head, he saw a large, clawed hand close the door behind him.

"Welcome, youngling. It has been quite a while since a worthy prey has entered my dungeon," a voice echoed within the room.

"Who are you?" Harry demaned to know, getting into a fighting stance. His eyes scanned his surroundings to try and find the source of the voice.

"If you wish to know who I am, you will have to best me combat," Harry could pinpoint a voice. He fired two shots at where he presumed the person was.

"Why are you using such pitiful weaponry against me?" Harry heard the voice again as he felt heavy footsteps. His eyes widened in shock as a red werwolf walked into the light. The werewolf was large in size and his claws was long and sharp like a scapel. He was walking on his hind legs, which were the sizes of common tree trunks. The torso was filled with fur, but was one could still see the outline of mucle underneath. Harry instinctively stepped back as the werewolf stopped walking. He then lifted his hand before tilting it. Two crushed bullets fell to the ground, making a resounding clang when they hit the rock surface.

"I didn't expect to find a werwolf here especially one leading men to capture students of one of the three great Wizarding schools," Harry commented, sheathing his pistol as he flipped his knife in his hand.

"I am not leading those men. I am merely providing a suitable place to let them fulfill their duties. All you see above me are just food provided to sustain me," the werwolf stated before lunging at Harry. With his mind screaming at him, Harry rolled away, dodging the lunge, before looking behind him. His eyes just registered claws coming straight to his face. His cheek was slightly grazed as he dodged the swipe.

" **Repulso** ," Harry shouted, pointing his finger at the werewolf. The werewolf was smashed into a wall, making a crater.

"Good, that's the spirit," Harry could hear the excitement dripping from the wolf monster, preparing his knife. To his surprise, he found himself face-to-face with the chest of the monster. He looked up to see clasped hands about to smash him into pieces. Harry side-stepped, dodging the smash, before plunging his knife into the eye of his unguarded opponent. Harry was shocked to see the werewolf just grab his wrist.

"You have quick reflexes, boy, but you fell right for my trap," the werewolf grinned before increasing the pressure on Harry's wirst. The masked teen clenched his teeth in pain as he felt his wrist about to snap in half. He was then hurled to the wall. The impact dislodged his mask as Harry cried out in pain. He fell face-first onto the floor before looking up. His blurry vision could faintly make out the werewolf coming closer to him. Forcing himself onto his feet, he felt some of his ribs snap, causing him to grunt in extreme pain.

"Oh, you're having your familiars fight for you as well. No matter, the more the merrier," Harry heard the werewolf exclaim in glee. He snapped his head in shock before seeing Tom and Helga pounce at the large creature. Hoping to maximize the time he had left, Harry looked around for his knife to see it lying quite a distance away from him. He mustered whatever energy he had left and ran over to the knife. Picking it up off the floor, he whipped around to see the werewolf whack Helga away while Tom was striking at the werewolf's bleeding eye.

" **Stupefy** ," Harry grunted out before he forced his legs to propel him towards the stunned monster. He jumped onto the head of the werwolf and raised his knife hand to stab the other eye. However, his stun wore off and he was thrown off. Landing on the ground, he instantly rolled to the side, dodging an attack from the monster. He then slashed the fingers off the werewolf, effectively cutting them off. This time, the werewolf howled in pain before smashing Harry away. He then grabbed Tom before hurling the snake away. He then turned towards Harry, who was nursing his knife arm. He shifted his knife to his other while getting up into a stance to compensate for his injured arm.

"You put up a valiant fight, but this is a fight I must finish soon," the werewolf stated, looking at his fingerless hand. Blood was oozing out of his hand, coating the floor in blood. The ground cracked as the werewolf vanished. The teen heard the splash of blood behind him. Then, an immense hand grabbed his head. Harry howled in pain as he felt his head being crushed. He dropped his knife as his entire body was lifted off the ground.

"Before you die, tell me your name, boy," the werewolf stated, turning Harry around. Blood could feel blood flowing down his head. Through the gaps in the fingers, he could see the werewolf staring at him. Blood was still dripping from the werewolf's eye.

"My. Name. Is. Harry Potter!" Harry spoke softly at first before shouting his name out. He pulled out his pistol before emptying his entire clip into the injured eye. The werewolf howled in pain, dropping Harry onto the floor. When he hit the floor, Harry grunted in pain before attempting to push himself off the ground. His muscles screamed as he did so, but his effort was for naught. His face smacked hard against the stone pavement, making him wince.

"So, this is it. I die before anything is accomplished," Harry chuckled to himself as he titled his head to see the werewolf crawl towards him. Bullet dripped out of the eye. Harry just watched as claw after claw embedded themselves into the ground as the werewolf approached Harry. The werewolf then reached Harry and lifted his hand up. As Harry closed his eyes, he saw a flash of silver tackle the red werewolf. Blinking his eyes in shock, he pushed himself up to see another werewolf fighting off the red werewolf. The silver werewolf was smaller in size than the red werewolf, but the former was overwhelming the latter with sheer ferocity and speed.

"Harry!" he heard someone call out his name. He turned his head to see Sirius running over to him. The adult winced at the sight of Harry's injuries, but helped the boy onto his feet.

"Who is that?" Harry grunted out as Sirius helped the teen out of the room. Harry saw the head Professors organizing the students as Helena just flapped her wings above them.

"That's your uncle, Remus Lupin. We called him here to help us find the missing students, but as soon as we entered this place, he transformed into a werewolf. Lucky for us, he went straight for that thing that was about to kill you," Sirius told Harry, who just looked back at the room. He saw the monsters wrestling with each other. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Helga and Tom lurking around the shadows. Then, his breathing started to hitch as his mouth became tainted in blood. Soon, his vision turned blurry and all the muscles in his body collapsed under their own weight. Harry couldn't even register anything as his mind was consumed by sheer pain and exhaustion.


End file.
